Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depanku
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: [Fanfic Baekyeol Terjemahan] Chanyeol tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ramalan, atau bahkan zodiak. Tapi ketika si peramal di festival sekolah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa seorang namja berambut magenta, berkulit putih, mungil, wajah menarik, yang saat itu berdiri 10 meter darinya, akan menjadi suami masa depannya. Fluff/Romance/Humor/Boys Love/Chanbaek
1. Prologue

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan asianfanfics di depannya] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Prologue**

Chanyeol tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ramalan, atau bahkan zodiak. Tapi ketika si peramal di festival sekolah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa seorang _namja_ dengan rambut berwarna magenta, kulitnya polos seputih susu, sosoknya mungil, dan wajah yang sangat menarik, yang saat itu hanya berada 10 meter dari dia, akan menjadi suami masa depannya, Chanyeol tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa bagian dari dirinya . . . . . tunggu dulu –ralat itu, semua bagian dari dirinya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan si peramal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin." kata Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?" Jongin, sahabatnya membalas.

"Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, tidak selalu benar."

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau dia suamiku di masa depan hanya karena seorang peramal mengatakan begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Jodohku tidak bisa diputuskan oleh seorang peramal."

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Bagaimana kalau itu salah?"

"Chanyeol hyung ... Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol. Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak, dan kau mungkin tidak mengenal aku sama sekali, tapi . . . . . aku adalah suami masa depan-mu."

.

.

.

.

**Prologue End**

...

**T/N(Translator note)::**

Hai-hai~ (melambai dengan senyum konyol)

Aku kembali, dan ini fanfic Baekyeol pertama yang aku coba translate ke Indonesia. Sebelumnya juga pernah sih translate fanfic 2pm (abaikan).

Bagi yang kenal aku sudah tahu dong, aku suka yang fluff-fluff, iya kan? iya kan? 3 fanfic baekyeol-ku yang sebelumnya juga pada fluff semua (tersenyum manis). Tidak beda jauh dengan genrenya. Yang ini juga fluff bangeeeet. Sumpah ini sangaaat manisss. Kyaaaaa! (histeris sendiri#plaak) emm, maaf, kebablasan(?).

Setelah aku membaca fanfic aslinya (English) di asianfanfic, aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan ceritanya, aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan authornya, tambah jatuh cinta lagi dengannya karena Author **Otpismyoxygen** dengan baik hati mengizinkan saya untuk men-traslate fanficnya dan membagikannya pada Baekyeol shipper sekalian di Indonesia.

Eh, dan kebetulan, sebenarnya, Author **Otpismyoxygen** aslinya Orang Indonesia sendiri. Jadi tambah keren dan bangga sendiri karena karya sebagus ini milik anak bangsa (jiwa nasionalisme bangkit /plaak/ abaikan)

Ini baru sampulnya/prolog-nya, jadi masih sedikit. Tapi tenang saja, untuk chapter awal Aya tidak akan lama-lama publish-nya.^^

So, keberatan menulis sedikit tanggapannya juga dengan pembukaan fanfic translate ini?

**P.S::** Di sini rambut Baekhyun berwarna magenta (merah keunguan seperti zaman wolf tahun kemarin) Kata Author **Otpismyoxygen**, itu karena Baekhyun terlihat lebih hot dengan rambut tersebut (dan aku sangat setuju!)


	2. Bagian 1

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 1::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Chanyeol terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang merambat ke kamarnya melalui tirai. Burung-burung berkicau, membuat lagu-lagu indah yang semua orang senang mendengarnya di pagi hari. Bau embun pada daun membuat pagi ini menjadi lebih dan lebih segar lagi. Semuanya adalah seperti awal baru. Hari baru. Hidup baru. Pengalaman baru.

Kecuali Chanyeol.

Baginya, pagi ini akan seperti pagi biasanya. Hari ini akan menjadi seperti hari-hari lain yang telah berlalu. Pemandangan yang sama. Orang yang sama. Ruangan yang sama. Game yang sama. Acara TV yang sama. Singkatnya, kehidupan Chanyeol membosankan.

Kecuali itu tidak akan lagi. Segera.

Dia tidak punya dorongan untuk membuat atau melakukan sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya. Tidak, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang merasa perlu untuk hidup sepenuhnya di setiap hari. Dia menghabiskan hidupnya biasa saja. Seperti biasa sebagai kehidupan seorang anak SMA.

Jangan salah paham dengannya. Dia bukan kutu buku. Bahkan, dia adalah seorang siswa tahun senior atas yang cukup populer di SMA Yeolshin, karena wajahnya yang tampan dan keterampilan pada rap dan bermain gitar. Belum lagi karakter cerianya yang semua orang sukai. Tapi dia mengakui itu sendiri, hidupnya membosankan dan datar.

Dia bosan. Setiap hari ia menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar di sekolah, mengobrol dengan teman-teman ketika istirahat makan siang, kadang-kadang bermain gitar di antara mereka, segera setelah ia sampai di rumah, ia hanya akan bermain game atau menonton acara TV favoritnya. Sebenarnya, saat ini adalah waktu liburan musim panasnya, tapi hidup Chanyeol masih saja sama seperti batu.

Dia ingin sesuatu yang signifikan terjadi pada hidupnya. Seperti, mungkin saja ada beberapa agensi percari bakat datang kepadanya dan tiba-tiba dia menandatangani kontrak. Atau mungkin ia bisa memenangkan satu juta lottre undian. Atau mungkin yang paling sederhana saja, seperti jatuh cinta.

Itu jauh dari apa yang diharapkan Chanyeol terjadi ketika ia bisa mendengar pintu dibanting terbuka oleh tidak lain dari sahabatnya, Kim—fucking—Jongin. "Bangun, Kau tukang tidur!" Jongin melompat ke tempat tidur Chanyeol dengan kasar, membuat yang lebih tua dari mereka mengerang.

"Yah, apa sih yang kau lakukan? Keluar dari kamarku! Ini masih jam 8 pagi, dasar bodoh." Chanyeol mendorong Jongin dari tempat tidurnya, membuat yang lebih muda tersandung untuk berdiri tegak di atas lantai.

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, menilik teman sekaligus hyung terbaiknya dengan pandangan menilai. "Ini adalah akhir pekan. Belum lagi, ini hari terakhir liburan kita," kata Jongin

"Itulah mengapa aku akan menghabiskan sisa hari di tempat tidurku sebelum aku kembali ke neraka besok." Chanyeol masih berbaring di tempat tidur, tidak repot-repot untuk duduk hanya karena dia punya tamu .

"Kau mengirim sms semalam kalau kau bosan. Ayo ikut denganku hari ini, hyung! Aku akan membuat hidupmu penuh warna."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membuat hidupku penuh warna. Lagian ada apa dengan undangan yang mendadak ini sih?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dengan teman terbaikku. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Jongin mencurigakan. "Kyungsoo baru saja mencampakkan mu, iya 'kan?"

Wajah Jongin segera berubah suram, kemudian dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kau tahu hyuuung?" rengeknya. "Dia berjanji untuk pergi denganku hari ini, tapi Kyungie mencampakkan aku di menit terakhir karena adiknya jatuh sakit."

"Eerrggh, jangan panggil Kyungsoo dengan Kyungie di depanku. Itu menjijikkan! "

Jongin menyeringai, "Itu nama panggilan kesayanganku untuknya."

"Astaga."

"Kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak punya pacar."

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, "Aku tidak butuh pacar." Dia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena kata-kata itu keluar dengan suara lemah tanpa ia rencanakan.

"Katakan itu ke pantatku. Kau pikir aku tidak melihat pandangan iri-mu setiap kali Kyungsoo dan aku bersama-sama? "

"Mohon maafkan aku, Tuan Kim. Itu pandangan jijik, bukan iri. Selain itu, kau merusak waktu pagiku yang berharga, pulang sana!" Chanyeol menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut. Tapi Jongin tidak menyerah karena kini ia sangat bersemangat.

Remaja laki-laki yang lebih muda itu menarik selimut Chanyeol dan membuangnya, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamar ini sampai kau ikut denganku."

Chanyeol mengerang, "Siapa kau seenaknya memerintahku? Aku ingatkan kau di sini sobat, aku adalah hyung. "

"Terserah. Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggu di dapur. Yura noona membuatkan aku sarapan." Jongin mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Terakhir kali aku periksa, Yura adalah noona-ku."

"Ini bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia lebih mencintai aku daripada kau, hyung." Jongin mengembangkan senyum mengejek di wajahnya.

Chanyeol melemparkan bantal besar pada Jongin dan itu memukulnya, tetapi yang lebih muda masih menampilkan senyum di wajahnya. "Keluar sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku telanjang. "

Mata Jongin melebar, "Oh, jadi kau ikut?" Dia melompat penuh semangat.

"Keluar sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Oke, Oke. Aku mencintaimu, hyung. "

"Aku membencimu."

Begitu Jongin menutup pintu, Chanyeol menghela napas berat dan keluar dari tempat tidur yang nyaman itu. Apa dia terlalu mudah untuk dibujuk? Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ini bukan berarti bahwa ia ingin pergi dengan Jongin. Dia hanya tahu bahwa sahabatnya tidak akan membiarkan dia luput dari cengkeramannya. Dia tidak pernah memenangkan argumen dengan Jongin, sampai pada akhirnya ia akan menyerah.

Well, Jongin ada benarnya. Lagipula ini adalah hari terakhir liburan. Ini tidak akan merugikannya dengan pergi bersama Jongin. Dia juga tidak memiliki apapun untuk dilakukan hari ini. Jadi Chanyeol menyambar handuk di rak dan dia menuju ke kamar mandi. Tepat saat ia memasuki kamar mandi, dia baru sadar, dia tidak tahu ke mana Jongin akan membawanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau membawaku ke festival sekolah?"

"Ya! Aku brilian, kan? Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa terjadi setiap hari, hyung." Jongin merentangkan lengannya lebar, menyajikan sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi dengan banyak orang di luar dan di dalam sekolah.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sekarang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan festival sekolah SMA Sokcho. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang melompat dalam kegembiraan. "Apa-apaan kau ini, Jongin. Kau tahu aku benci festival sekolah. Dan ini adalah SMA Sokcho yang merupakan sekolah saingan kita!"

SMA Sokcho adalah saingan dari klub basket sekolah Chanyeol. Tidak, Chanyeol bukan pemain basket. Dia jauh dari gambaran seorang atletik. Dia hanya pendukung berat tim basket sekolah karena sahabatnya yang lain, Kris, berada di tim tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah, hyung. Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kau benci festival sekolah. Maksudku, lihatlah makanan tak berujung dan atraksi di sini."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau pulang," Chanyeol berbalik tapi Jongin berhasil menangkapnya.

"Tunggu, hyung. Kita sudah ada di sini. Kenapa kita tidak hanya menikmati festival dan makan sampai perut kita meledak?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan mata penuh harapan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat bertahan denganmu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung. Itulah mengapa dia satu-satunya bagiku," Jongin nyengir.

"Astaga."

"Ayo masuk, aku akan membayarkanmu."

"Kau serius? Semuanya? "

"Tidak, hanya deokbokki."

"Aku ingin pizza. Atau aku tidak ikut denganmu," rengek Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Dan katakan sekali lagi siapa yang lebih tua di sini." Jongin menarik Chanyeol bersamanya, memasuki sekolah.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu dan dalam hati bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia begitu mudah dibujuk. Hanya karena pizza? Kau serius, Chanyeol?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Chanyeol dan Jongin berjalan ke hampir setiap kelas dan tenda di festival. Sebenarnya, itu tidak seburuk Chanyeol bayangkan. Itu menyenangkan jalan-jalan dengan Jongin. Dia tidak pernah lelah dan terus menarik Chanyeol berkeliling dengan semangatnya. Festival ini juga tidak buruk. Dia bisa mengatakan bahwa sekolah dan siswa di sini telah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini. Dia mengakui bahwa festival sekolahnya sendiri masih di bawah standar Sokcho itu.

Ketika akhirnya sampai di pertengahan siang, keduanya merasa sedikit lelah berjalan dari satu stand ke yang lain. Mereka sudah makan banyak makanan, minum banyak jus dan es, dan mencoba banyak permainan.

Mata Jongin melesat ke satu tenda khusus yang belum mereka datangi sebelumnya. Itu ditempatkan di sudut tapi penuh dengan orang-orang yang antri. Jongin langsung tersenyum dan sekali lagi menarik Chanyeol untuk mengikuti dia menuju stand tersebut.

"Hyung, itu stand meramal! Aku ingin mencobanya." Jongin berteriak. Ketika mereka tiba di depan stand hitam-hitam.

Chanyeol bisa melihat kata-kata yang ditulis dalam papan, _Lihat Masa Depanmu Dengan Scrying._ Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Dia pernah mendengar kata scrying dari noona nya. Scrying adalah kegiatan melihat ke bola crystall dengan keyakinan bahwa masa depan bisa dilihat di dalamnya. Chanyeol mendengus, "Kau serius ingin mencoba ini?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil menarik Chanyeol mendekat sehingga dia bisa bergabung dengan yang lebih muda di baris antrian, "Yup, dan kau juga perlu mencoba ini."

"Tidak mau, aku bukan gadis remaja seperti kau." Chanyeol melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Terserah," Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi kau harus menemaniku di sini, aku tidak ingin mengantri sendiri."

Chanyeol hanya mendesah dan mengangguk setengah hati. Mereka menunggu selama hampir dua puluh menit sampai akhirnya datang giliran Jongin. Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di depan peramal dan Chanyeol hanya berdiri di sampingnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan peramal wanita di depannya. Dia sudah tua, lebih dari 60-an, pikir Chanyeol, dan fashion-nya agak aneh, mungkin karena dia adalah peramal. Di atas meja, ada bola kristal besar nan indah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat bola kristal secara langsung. Chanyeol menduga peramal itu nyata, dilihat dari penampilannya dan bola crsytal. Bukan berarti Chanyeol percaya padanya. Dia masih tidak percaya atau tidak pernah percaya hal semacam ini. Dia bahkan tidak percaya pada zodiak. Mereka semua omong kosong, pikir Chanyeol.

Begitu Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dalam pikirannya, wanita tua itu segera mengalihkan pandangan padanya dan menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol terkejut untuk sementara. Apa dia bisa membaca pikirannya? Tidak, itu bodoh, pikir Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Peramal hanya menyeringai dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Jongin.

"Jadi," dia memulai, "Siapa pemuda tampan ini yang berada di depanku sekarang?" tanya wanita itu pada Jongin. Wajahnya menakutkan, tapi suaranya entah bagaimana terdengar ramah.

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menaruh tangannya di atas meja, "Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin, 17 tahun."

Dia mengangguk, "Begitu. Apa yang ingin kau tahu, Jongin? "

"Aku bisa bertanya apapun?"

Dia mengangguk sekali lagi, "Semuanya kecuali pertanyaan tentang kematian."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bertanya tentang itu padamu." Jongin menggeleng.

Peramal wanita itu tersenyum, "Aku tahu." Dia berbisik dengan suara sangat rendah, namun Chanyeol masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Oke, uhm ... aku ingin tahu pekerjaanku di masa depan," katanya. Chanyeol mendengus, tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar melakukan hal ini.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, wanita tua itu menatapnya, tapi kemudian dia menatap bola kristalnya. Chanyeol dan Jongin juga ikut melihat bola kristal. Mata mereka melebar saat di dalam bola kristal tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan kabut, atau awan, Chanyeol menebak. Tangan peramal berada di atas bola kristal itu, dia melambaikan tangannya di sekitar bola. Tak lama, awannya langsung bergeser dan bola kristal menjadi kosong.

Keheningan memenuhi tempat itu sejenak, sebelum wanita tua itu berbicara, "Kau akan menjadi dancer, sayangku," katanya langsung.

Rahang Jongin turun, "Su-sungguh?" Peramal wanita mengangguk. "Aku seorang dancer? Kapan? "

"Segera setelah kau lulus dari SMA."

"Astaga! Itu keren!" Jongin berteriak dan bertepuk tangan sendiri.

Chanyeol maju selangkah mendekati meja, dan sebelum dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, dia berkata, "Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung pada peramal tersebut.

Sang peramal menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Bola kristal-ku mengatakannya kepada ku."

"Apa? Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat di dalamnya kecuali kabut, atau awan, atau apa pun itu," balas Chanyeol.

"Aku satu-satunya yang bisa melihat melalui bola kristal ku."

Chanyeol tetap diam sejenak. "Dan kau berharap kita percaya padamu begitu saja?"

"Aku percaya itu," kata Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Kau percaya?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi ..." Chanyeol menatap bola kristal, "Itu bodoh, Jongin."

Peramal tertawa, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya. "Mengapa kau tidak duduk saja di sini dan mencobanya sendiri. Aku akan memberitahukan masa depanmu."

Jongin segera berdiri dan mendorong Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah ia duduki. "Ayolah, hyung. Cobalah satu kali."

Chanyeol menahan dirinya, ragu-ragu, "Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Ayo, anak muda. Tidak ada satu antrian lagi di stand ku. Aku punya seluruh waktu di dunia ini untukmu." Dia menunjuk kursi. "Duduklah."

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa tapi setelah wanita tua itu mengatakannya, ia langsung duduk tanpa ragu-ragu.

Sang peramal tersenyum dan bergerak mendekati meja, "Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, bagaimana dengan ini, namamu adalah Park Chanyeol." Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Kau berusia 18 tahun, satu tahun lebih tua dari temanmu di sampingmu." Mulut Chanyeol menganga. "Kau bisa bermain gitar dengan sangat baik." Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana ..."

"Jangan tanya aku bagaimana, sayangku," wanita tua kembali bersandar di kursi, "Aku tahu saja."

Chanyeol luar biasa kehilangan kata-kata. Dia bisa merasakan kalau Jongin tidak beda jauh terkejut sepertinya. Dia yakin, baik dia maupun Jongin tidak pernah menyebutkan semua itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin si peramal tahu?

"Sekarang, haruskah kita melihat masa depan mu?" tanya wanita tua itu. Dia menaruh tangannya di atas bola kristal lagi. "Apa kau punya sesuatu yang khusus untuk ditanyakan?" Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Peramal wanita itu tersenyum dan menatap bola kristalnya. "Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang bola kristalku punya untukmu, sayang."

Bola kristal sekali lagi dipenuhi dengan kabut. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin tahu, tapi bagian lain dari dirinya hanya ingin melarikan diri. Tapi pantatnya terpaku di kursi.

Sepertinya butuh waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya bagi si peramal untuk 'memeriksa' bola kristal. Tapi setelah satu menit, mulutnya menganga terbuka dan tertawa, "Oh well, ini benar-benar menarik." Kini sang peramal menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Apa?"

Wanita tua mengerutkan bibirnya sehingga dia bisa berhenti tersenyum dan mulai berbicara, "Kau ingin tahu? Aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik di sini." Dia tersenyum lagi dan ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar tendanya. Matanya seperti mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang. Setelah beberapa saat, senyumnya berubah lebih luas dari sebelumnya, kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Ini adalah sesuatu yang sungguh luar biasa bagimu untuk tahu, sayangku. Dan aku harus memberitahukanmu sekarang, sebelum pemuda itu pergi."

Alis Chanyeol menekuk, "Pergi ... apa-siapa yang pergi?" tanyanya. Hal ini entah mengapa membuatnya gugup dan bingung. Takdir apa yang peramal itu lihat?

"Apa itu? Apa itu?" tanya Jongin, tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

Sang peramal menatap Chanyeol, dia sedang menunggu Chanyeol setuju untuk mengungkapkan apa yang baru saja sang peramal lihat. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dia akan menyesali keputusan ini atau tidak, tapi dia juga sebelumnya tidak mengatakan kalau ia tidak percaya ini semua, jadi dia mengangguk sedikit. Bukan karena dia akan percaya, dia hanya ... ia hanya ingin tahu. Itu saja.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum, dan ia mendekati Chanyeol lalu menaruh tangannya di atas tangan pemuda tinggi itu. "Chanyeol, aku tadi melihat ke bola kristalku, menunggu untuk memberi aku sesuatu. Dan itu memang memberi ku sesuatu yang benar-benar... benar-benar luar biasa indah." Dia berhenti sejenak, setelah Chanyeol mengangguk, dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengatakan lima kata yang mengubah hidup Chanyeol selamanya. "...Aku melihat suami masa depan mu." Rahang Chanyeol jatuh terbuka. Wanita tua melanjutkan, "... dan suami masa depan mu ada di sini, dalam festival. Dia benar-benar ada, tepat berdiri di seberang stand ku. Di sana!" Sang peramal mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk sesuatu di depannya, di belakang Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, dimana?!" teriak Jongin.

Chanyeol masih berubah seperti patung.

"Dia ada di stand tatto di depan kita," kata wanita itu.

"Ada banyak anak laki-laki di sana, yang mana?" tanya Jongin lagi. Chanyeol masih diam, tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Orang yang mengenakan t-shirt warna biru tua."

Perut Chanyeol terasa diputar balik dengan pendeskripsian pertama tentang suami masa depannya. Tunggu? What? Apa dia baru saja mengatakan 'suami masa depan'? Apa ini artinya dia percaya?

"Ya, Tuhan, Chanyeol!?" Jongin berteriak dan menutup mulutnya dengan takjub. "Hyung! Berbalik! Kau harus melihat dia!? Dia ғυcking tampan! "

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak sangat cepat. Telapak tangan dan dahinya berkeringat. Dan itu sangat sulit untuk bernapas sekarang.

"Sayang, apakah kau ingin melihat suami masa depanmu?" tanya peramal wanita itu dengan suara manis. "Dia hanya 10 meter darimu."

"Hyung?" Jongin berteriak dan mengguncang bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dan menarik napas panjang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia berbalik dan menggeser tempat duduknya. Dia bisa melihat ada banyak orang di luar sana. Dan dia bisa melihat stand tato berdiri di depannya. Tanpa dia sadari dia sedang mencari pemuda yang mengenakan t-shirt warna biru tua. Dan... ada, dia di sana. Chanyeol melihatnya. Suami masa depannya.

Mulut Chanyeol ternganga, "_Fuck_."

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Bagian 2

_**Review sudah mencapai 20, sesuai target untuk nge-post chapter selanjutnya, Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 2::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Chanyeol tahu kalau dia pernah merengek untuk meminta perubahan. Dia memohon sesuatu yang signifikan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dia tahu dia selalu mengomel dan merengek tentang betapa membosankan hidupnya. Tapi ... haruskah Tuhan benar-benar membuat hidupnya terbalik drastis seperti ini?!

Satu menit sebelumnya semua yang ia pikirkan hanyalah pergi ke sekolah besok hari, dan sekarang ... apa... yang dia tahu tentang seseorang yang akan menjadi suami masa depannya. Belum lagi, suami masa depannya benar-benar di depannya. 10 meter darinya. Dan ... pemuda mungil itu sungguh sangat luar biasa menarik.

Tidak.

Ini tidak benar.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ini semua omong kosong.

Chanyeol berdiri dan tiba-tiba berjalan keluar dari tenda stand peramal. Pemuda tinggi itu tidak peduli apakah sikapnya terlihat kasar kepada wanita tua si peramal. Chanyeol juga tahu ia sudah meninggalkan Jongin di belakangnya. Tapi yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini, dia hanya perlu pergi sejauh yang dia bisa dari suami masa depannya. Sial. Berhentilah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Masalahnya adalah, pemuda tinggi itu lupa seberapa cepat gerakan Jongin.

Jongin menariknya dengan kasar. Chanyeol hanya berjalan selama sekitar 7 meter dari tenda peramal tapi Jongin sudah bisa menangkapnya. Inilah bagaimana tidak-atletik-nya tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik dengan perasaan campur aduk di dada dan otaknya. "Jongin, biarkan aku pergi!"

Tapi tentu saja Jongin tidak akan mematuhinya, "Tidak, hyung! Kau baru saja bertemu dengan suami masa depan mu, dan kau hanya melarikan diri begitu saja?"

"Turunkan suaramu, kau bocah sialan!" Chanyeol mendesis pada Jongin. Dia merasa bersalah untuk melakukan itu pada Jongin, tapi ia terlalu bingung sekarang, bahkan ia tak punya waktu untuk menyaring kata-katanya. "Dan dia bukan suami masa depan ku. Ini omong kosong!"

Jongin memutar matanya. "Ayolah, hyung. Aku tahu persis saat aku melihat wajahmu tadi, kau benar-benar mempercayainya."

"Untuk sesaat, ya aku percaya. Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau ini semua tidak akan bisa terjadi, Jongin."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena itu bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Errrrgghh," Jongin mengerang, "Hyung! Suamimu di sana, demi Tuhan!" Jongin menunjuk pada pemuda di belakangnya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan sekali lagi ia melihat sosok yang peramal tadi katakan padanya adalah suami masa depannya, kini pemuda mungil itu hanya berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya. Dia benar-benar tampan, dan indah, Chanyeol mengakui itu. Dia memiliki rambut pendek warna magenta yang sangat cocok untuknya. Sangat menyukai itu. Itu membuatnya tampak benar-benar menawan. Kulitnya seputih susu. Dan di detik berikutnya, Chanyeol punya keinginan untuk lari ke arah pemuda mungil itu dan menyentuh kulit indahnya. Pemuda itu cukup pendek dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol langsung bisa mengukur dalam bayangannya kalau hal itu akan menjadi perbedaan tinggi yang sempurna jika keduanya berpelukan.

Butuh seluruh kekuatan dan keinginannya untuk berpaling dari pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Jongin, tolong, biarkan aku pergi. Aku cuma... Aku sangat bingung sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih." Chanyeol menatap Jongin frustrasi.

"Tapi, hyung ..."

"Jika dia benar-benar suamiku di masa depan ..." Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan Jongin dari dirinya, dan Jongin melepaskannya. "... kami pasti akan bertemu lagi, iya kan?"

Chanyeol mundur selangkah. Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia juga bingung sekarang. Dia entah bagaimana merasa bersalah pada kelakuan Chanyeol seperti itu. Chanyeol pasti luar biasa bingung dengan pikirannya.

"Aku tidak ingin percaya dengan bola kristal sialan itu. Biarkan takdir saja yang membawa aku kepada suamiku di masa depan." Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan, tetapi kemudian ia berhenti dan berbalik lagi untuk berbicara dengan Jongin. "Jangan ikuti aku ke rumahku. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, oke?"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan itu adalah isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk pergi. Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil satu pandangan terakhir ke arah pemuda mungil yang masih berdiri di depan stand tato, tampaknya pemuda mungil itu seperti ingin mendapatkan tato.

Hanya saja itu bukanlah pandangan terakhir dari Chanyeol untuk pemuda mungil itu. Sama sekali bukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Hirup. Hembuskan.

Hirup. Hembuskan.

Itulah yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan selama dua jam terakhir sejak ia mengetahui tentang... sesuatu hal. Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika ia berjalan. Semua yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah tentang pemuda tertentu dengan wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol baru saja melihat pemuda mungil itu untuk beberapa detik saja, tetapi gambar itu benar-benar jelas dan tersangkut di kepalanya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menghapus sosok pemuda mungil itu dalam pikirannya. Sama sekali tidak bisa.

Ketika ia tiba di apartemennya, Chanyeol hanya membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan ingin membenamkan diri ke perut bumi. Jujur saja, dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bertindak seperti ini. Mengapa hal itu begitu mempengaruhinya? Tidak seharusnya jadi seperti ini. Ia dengan tegas mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, dan juga tentang peramal, bahwa ia tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Tapi, lihat siapa yang sudah menginjak omong-kosongnya sendiri sekarang? Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang langsung percaya dengan kata-kata si peramal se**t**elah dua detik wanita tua itu mengatakannya? Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang naksir mendadak dengan pemuda mungil yang telah 'diprediksi' untuk menjadi suaminya? Park Chanyeol. Ya. Park Chanyeol yang sedang naksir berat pada pemuda–yang–disebut–sebagai–suami–masa–depan–nya itu. Sempurna.

Serius, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada di posisi Chanyeol? Bisakah kau bayangkan ada seseorang yang mengatakan padamu kalau pemuda yang berada 10 meter darimu adalah calon suamimu, dan kau sama sekali tidak mengenalinya, ingin menangis dengan suara keras? Apa yang akan kau rasakan?

Chanyeol ingin mengubur semua orang yang tahu maupun yang tidak tahu. Tidak, bukan hanya dikubur. Dia ingin membakarnya, melenyapkannya. Dia ingin memundurkan waktu sehingga ia dan Jongin tidak akan datang ke peramal itu dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi, tentu saja, dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Dia hanya bisa berteriak mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"AAAAARRGGGHHH!"

"Yah, Chanyeol! Ada apa?" Kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Park Yura, langsung membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol setelah dia mendengar teriakan itu. "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

"Tutup pintunya, noona," kata Chanyeol lemah sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Alih-alih melakukan apa yang Chanyeol katakan, Yura malah memasuki kamarnya dan membuang bantal yang menutupi wajah adik laki-lakinya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Dimana Jongin? "

Chanyeol cemberut, "Siapa adikmu? Aku atau Jongin? "

"Awww," Yura duduk di samping Chanyeol, "Ada yang cemburu di sini."

"Aku tidak."

Yura tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pendek coklat milik adik-bayi-nya itu, "Ayo ke dapur. Aku sudah memasak nasi goreng kimchi untukmu."

Chanyeol melihat jam di meja samping tempat tidurnya, "Ini sudah jam 7 malam?"

"Hmm ... ya?" Yura berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol itu. "Cepat, sebelum makanannya dingin."

Chanyeol duduk tegak di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap jam. Dia pikir itu baru jam dua siang saat ia tiba di rumah. Apa dia benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh waktu hanya berpikir tentang ... pemuda mungil itu?

Sial.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

Dia mendesah frustrasi dan memutuskan untuk menempatkan pikiran tentang hal itu di belakang. Dia tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu waktu berharganya ketika ia sedang makan.

Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan kakak perempuannya sedang menyendokkan nasi goreng kimchi ke piring. Dia menduga itu untuknya. dan dia benar, Yura meletakkan piring tersebut di sisi meja makan dekat Chanyeol, sementara Yura sudah memiliki sepiring nasi goreng kimchi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Saat Chanyeol menarik kursinya, Yura menatapnya, "Aku benar-benar berharap itu akan enak. Aku menjatuhkan banyak ladanya tadi."

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, noona." Dia meraih sendok dan langsung makan nasi gorengnya. Dan itu bagus. Noona nya selalu pandai memasak. Tak heran, ia sudah merawat Chanyeol sendiri sejak 5 tahun yang lalu karena orang tua mereka pergi ke luar negeri, dan memasak menjadi kewajiban baginya. "Ini enak," kata Chanyeol sambil mengunyah makanan.

Yura hanya tersenyum dan mulai makan juga. Keduanya kembali diam, menikmati makanan lezat. Namun, Yura tidak melewatkan tampilan kacau pada ekspresi wajah saudaranya. "Jadi, ada apa dengan jeritan tadi?" tanyanya blak-blakan.

Chanyeol tersedak sedikit dan kakaknya cepat memberinya air minum. Pemuda itu mengambilnya dan meminumnya. Setelah dia merasa baik-baik saja, ia menatap kakak perempuannya yang masih memandangnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Chanyeol berdeham sebelum berbicara, "Tidak ada."

Dalam hati Chanyeol merutuk. Mengapa kakaknya harus mengungkit hal itu lagi? Untuk beberapa menit sebelumnya di sana, Chanyeol benar-benar sudah lupa tentang pemuda mungil itu dan benar-benar menikmati makan malamnya.

Yura menatapnya untuk sementara sebelum dia akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa adiknya berbohong. Dia sangat mengenali adik laki-lakinya itu dengan baik untuk bisa membedakan kapan Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau saat ia berbohong.

Chanyeol merasa lega bahwa Yura tidak memaksa dia untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya. Tapi kini Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman saat bayangan pemuda mungil itu muncul lagi. Dia entah bagaimana kehilangan nafsu makannya. Chanyeol menatap kakak perempuannya, kemudian berpikir kalau dia sedikit berharap Yura akan memaksanya untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena jujur saja, saat sini, Chanyeol sangat ingin menceritakan tentang pikirannya kepada seseorang. Dia membutuhkan saran seseorang.

"Noona," Chanyeol langsung memanggil kakaknya bahkan tanpa berpikir dulu untuk menghentikan mulutnya. Mengapa otak dan tubuhnya tidak pernah bekerja sama dengan baik?

Yura mendongak, "Apa?"

Chanyeol menurunkan tatapannya dan hanya memandang nasi gorengnya. "Apa kau percaya dengan ramalan?" tanyanya.

Dia sungguh tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu karena jawabannya sudah jelas. Chanyeol tahu betul kalau kakaknya sudah menjadi penggemar ramalah sejak kecil.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendongak. Keduanya telah berhenti makan meskipun fakta bahwa mereka masih setengah jalan untuk menyelesaikannya. "Kau percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan peramal?"

"Sebagian besar, ya." Perempuan cantik itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol pikir itu sudah terlambat untuk mundur, jadi dia hanya mengatakan, "Bagaimana jika seorang peramal memberitahu sesuatu tentang suamimu di masa depan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tahu, katakan saja si peramal itu menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki, dan peramal itu bilang kalau laki-laki itu suamimu di masa depan."

"Oke, dan pertanyaanmu?"

"Apa kau percaya?"

Yura tetap diam untuk sementara waktu. Matanya masih tertuju pada Chanyeol yang merasa tidak nyaman. "Yah, itu pertanyaan yang sulit, tentu saja."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, "Aku tahu itu, iya kan?" Entah kenapa ia merasa lega, kakaknya sendiri yang dikenal sebagai penggemar berat tentang ramalan juga ragu ketika didatangi hal seperti ini.

"Tunggu, Yeol," tangan Yura menggapai pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Apa ini tentangmu?"

"A-apa? Tidak ... aku tidak-"

"Ya Tuhan, Yeol! Kau bertemu suami-mu? Tidak, tunggu, apa itu suami atau istri? Oh my God!"

"Noona ..."

"Ini menakjubkan!"

"... Dengarkan aku, please."

"Sial ... Kau percaya itu, kan?"

"Apa? Tidak, ini–ini rumit, oke? "

"Katakan padaku, sekarang. Apa dia gadis yang cantik atau pemuda yang tampan?"

Mulut Chanyeol ternganga, "Noona! Kenapa juga aku harus memberitahukanmu tentang dia tampan atau tidak?" _Oh, sial._

"Tampan? TAMPAN? Jadi dia anak laki-laki? Ya, Tuhan, kau punya suami?" kini Yura berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dan melompat tak terkendali.

Chanyeol ingin sekali melemparnya ke atas. Dia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kakaknya. Pemuda tinggi itu seharusnya sudah tahu sejak awal kalau ia lebih baik tidak memberitahukan apapun pada kakak perempuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Terima kasih yang udah ninggalin jejaknya dan menghargai kami, berikut balasan Review::**

**CB11270506 :: Fluff memang yang terbaik^^**

**Arvita kim :: "Dan Tao adalah selingkuhanku di masa depan." / Bagaimana jika itu benr? / Bersiaplah jadi target buruan tuan Galaxy.. #Lol. Yang ini ada 31 chap unnie, udah tamat. Untuk Ff ku sendiri nanti bakal dilanjutin kalau 'wangsit'nya udah pada datang(?)**

**NS Yoonji :: temanya saja Boys Love, jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sini sama-sama laki-laki.**

**Dhea485 :: Yup, lanjut~ go go go sing~ (ala Baek)**

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol :: Yeol gak salah liat, itu beneran Baek.**

**Uchanbaek :: Untuk selanjutnya akan lebih lucu cingu, beneran deh.**

**Egg bacon :: Iya~**

**Ayume :: Oke^^ yg fluff memang bisa menyegarkan hati XD**

**Cho Sungkyu :: Sip~ (tergantung dari permintaan review)**

**Exindira :: makasih~**

**November0627 :: dua-duanya suami, wong sama laki-laki, tapi yang berperan sedikit kefiniman, tentu saja Baek. XD**

**N Yera48 :: Siap~XD**

**Kioko2121 :: Iya-iya, ahh... pokoknya aku sendiri udah jatuh cinta dengan ff ini, makanya langsung buat tranlate-nya.**

**Meriska Lim :: hehehe... setuju.**

**Baeksuchan :: Sama-sama^^ mereka baru bertemu di chap selanjutnya.**

**VS 125 313 :: Oh, iya-iya, untuk selanjutnya kata-kata 'fuck' akan saya coba ganti dengan kata lain. Makasih koreksinya. Awalnya aku juga bingung dengan kata-kata itu enaknya diganti atau dibiarkan saja. T.T**

**dbrlShadowD :: Iya, ini fluff. Yang pertama? Selamat kalau gitu (?) ^^**

**Raensung :: Sip~ XD**

**Shin il kwang :: nado saranghe~ semoga aja tranlate-nya gak ngecewain :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T/N:: Baekhyun baru muncul lagi di chap depan. Untuk post bagian selanjutnya juga tergntung dari target jumlh review di chap ini^^**

**So, jangan segan meninggalkan jejak jika masih berminat dengan trans fanfic ini... :D**

**Otpismyoxygen~**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[09 Mei 2014]**


	4. Bagian 3

_**Aya sendiri gak sabar nge-post bagian yang ini, karena bagian ini adalah hal pertama terheboh yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 3 ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Hal itu menjadi menakjubkan dengan bagaimana dalam satu hari segalanya bisa berubah. Kemarin, Chanyeol bangun dengan perasaan kosong karena kehidupannya yang membosankan. Hari ini dia masih bangun dengan perasaan kosong, tetapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda dan tidak lebih baik.

Dia tidur tadi malam sambil berdoa agar semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Tapi siapa dia yang mencoba untuk membuat sebuah tipuan atau sulap? Alam semesta ini memang kejam, seluruhnya.

Seperti paginya yang tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk, kakak perempuannya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Bangkit dan bersinarlah, wahai pengantin baru pria!"

Chanyeol mengerang frustrasi. Dia tidak membutuhkan siapa pun untuk mengingatkan dia tentang hal itu. "Noona, kumohon, berhentilah," kata Chanyeol frustasi..

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu sebagai senior tahun atas. Kau tidak boleh terlambat." Dia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menariknya keluar dari tempat tidur. "Pergilah mandi. Aku sudah membuat daging dan telur. Kesukaanmu," perempuan itu nyengir.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Rasanya seperti kemarin. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sebagian besar waktunya. Rasanya hampir dia berada dalam modus autopilot. Dia pergi mandi, berpakaian, sarapan, pamit pergi kepada kakaknya, dan berjalan ke sekolah tanpa benar-benar berada di sana, nyawanya melayang entah kemana.

Chanyeol baru ditarik keluar dari pikiran yang melayang dengan suara keras Jongin tepat di telinganya. "Yah Chanyeol hyung!"

Chanyeol melompat kaget, menutupi telinga kirinya yang telah menjadi korban dari suara keras Jongin. "Apa-apaan sih, Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa kecil dan menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat. Chanyeol baru menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo di antara mereka. Mereka bertiga beerhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Siswa-siswa yang lain berjalan dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Ada beberapa yang terlihat gugup. Mungkin siswa baru di tahun awal. Semuanya terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Kau tampak linglung, hyung. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu pacarnya.

Pemuda yang satunya lagi menunjukkan senyuman-bentuk-hati-nya. "Mungkin ia baru saja memikirkan suami masa dep–"

"Kyungie!" Jongin memotongnya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar, "Kau bilang padanya?"

"Hyung, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kyungie, mengapa kau mengatakan itu? Hyung! Hyung!" Jongin berjalan menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka di belakang. Chanyeol sudah terlalu muak dengan semua hal yang mengenai suami –omong kosong– di masa depan. Dia tidak butuh itu dalam hidupnya.

Atau mungkin, ia butuh.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Jongin berusaha menyusul Chanyeol dan mulai mengutarakan penjelasannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau peduli lagi. Terserah pada temannya jika mereka mau bergosip tentang dirinya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, berpikir bahwa mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya di belakang. Tapi kemudian, Chanyeol sadar kalau Jongin tidak lagi berteriak, atau bahkan berbicara lagi padanya. Pemuda tinggi itu berbalik dan melihat sahabatnya berhenti di tengah jalan, terpaku di tempatnya.

Mulut Jongin menganga lebar. Kini matanya sudah berubah besar menyerupai milik Kyungsoo. Pacarnya sendiri menyusul dan berdiri di samping Jongin, menusuk bahunya. "Jongin-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol menyerah, ia berbalik dan ikut berjalan menghampiri Jongin, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.. "Yah, kau sedang kerasukan setan atau apa?" kata Chanyeol bercanda, mencubit pipi Jongin.

"Hy-hyung ..." Jongin tergagap. Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk ke arah belakang Chanyeol. "Di-dia-dia di belakangmu."

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke arah sekitar mereka, mencari seseorang yang Jongin tunjuk, "Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Dan di detik berikutnya, dunia Chanyeol berhenti saat matanya melesat pada pemuda mungil yang telah menghantuinya dalam tidurnya semalam. "_What the fυck_..."

Itu adalah pemuda-mungil-suami-masa-depan-nya. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Chanyeol kehilangan napas pada saat ini selain dia? Pemuda mungil sempurna berdiri di depan gedung sekolah. Masih terlihat dengan keindahannya, lembut, dan rambut pendek warna magenta, masih dengan kulit yang putih sempurna, dan sialan, senyum yang benar-benar berkilau mempesona membuat Chanyeol perlu menyipitkan matanya. Tapi, apa yang pemuda mungil itu lakukan di sekolah Chanyeol itu? Tunggu, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol?

"Oh my shit! Hyung!" Jongin memukul lengan Chanyeol, "Dia siswa di sekolah kita juga? "

Chanyeol masih tidak dapat menemukan suaranya.

"Sialan! Apa ini semacam takdir dan keberuntungan? Hyung, ini gila. Aku bersumpah aku akan pingsan sekarang."

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan? Serius deh, aku bingung." Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati dua orang tinggi. "Jongin, ada apa dengannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya tentang Chanyeol.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo di sampingnya dengan kilatan berbinar di matanya, "Itu suami masa depannya Chanyeol hyung!"

Chanyeol meringis dengan kalimat Jongin tersebut.

"Apa?! Dimana, dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Jongin sekali lagi menunjuk ke arahnya, "Di sana, di depan gedung, yang kecil, pemuda yang berambut magenta."

Kyungsoo membiarkan matanya mengembara, mencari sosok yang sudah dijelaskan Jongin. Ketika ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan deskripsi Jongin itu, alisnya segera berkerut. "Jongin-ah, maksudmu orang yang memegang kertas itu?"

"Ya, ya! Yang satu itu! "

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda magenta itu ke pacarnya dan Chanyeol, "Jongin-ah, Chanyeol-ah, itu ketua Osis kita."

Kedua kepala milik Chanyeol dan Jongin tersentak dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo di saat yang bersamaan, "Apa?!" Teriak mereka juga bersamaan.

Sedikit terkejut oleh teriakan mereka, Kyungsoo menjawab ragu-ragu, "Iya, itu ketua Osis di sekolah kita, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol dan Jongin tercengang. Tapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan perasaan aneh dalam perutnya ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Akhirnya ia tahu namanya. Byun Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, bahkan namanya terdengar sempurna.

"Dia ketua Osis kita?" tanya Jongin, mengambil alih Chanyeol yang saat ini sibuk sedang memikirkan bagaimana cocoknya nama mereka jika mereka menikah nanti; Park Baekhyun atau Byun Chanyeol. Keduanya terdengar bagus.

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin, "Ya, aku yakin. Dia baru saja terpilih sebelum lubiran musim panas. Kalian sungguh tidak tahu dia?" Dua pria tinggi tetap diam. Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke Chanyeol, "Chanyeol, dia suamimu?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo menyentakkan Chanyeol dari pikiran bodohnya. Ini bukan waktunya untuk membayangkan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa dan tidak boleh membayangkan banyak hal. Apapun itu. Karena dia tidak mempercayainya. Atau dia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Tapi melihat sosok pemuda mungil di depannya, semua ketidakpastian kemarin, tadi malam, dan pagi tadi langsung sirna begitu saja. Hilang dan digantikan oleh kebingungan yang tiba-tiba dan panik.

"Jongin-ah ..." kata Chanyeol lemah.

Menyadari nada lemah sahabatnya, Jongin cepat berpaling kepadanya, "Hyung, jangan panik."

"Aku tidak. Hanya saja..." –_Ya, aku panik_– "Oh Tuhan, aku ingin muntah."

"Jangan!" Jongin meraih bahu Chanyeol dan membuatnya berdiri tegak. "Tidak perlu panik. Hanya hampiri dia, dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Di antara napas yang berat, Chanyeol berhasil memprotes ide sahabatnya, "Kenapa aku harus perkenalkan diriku? Apa kau sungguh berpikir kalau dia suamiku?"

"Ya, aku 100% percaya."

"Tidak mungkin." kata Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, tidak selalu benar."

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau dia suamiku di masa depan hanya karena seorang peramal mengatakan begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Jodohku tidak bisa diputuskan oleh seorang peramal."

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

"Bagaimana kalau itu salah?"

"Chanyeol hyung," Jongin memberinya tatapan serius, "Bagaimana kalau itu benar?"

.

.

.

.

.

...

Chanyeol merasa bahwa pikirannya tertutup oleh kabut. Kabut yang bernama Baekhyun.

Setelah perdebatan kecil dengan Jongin, Chanyeol sudah berusaha membuka pikiran untuk segala kemungkinan. Jongin benar. Bagaimana jika itu benar kalau Baekhyun akan menjadi suami masa depannya? Tapi bagaimana jika itu salah? Bagaimana jika peramal itu hanya memainkan lelucon kecil pada dirinya, meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin peramal itu melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu. Kalimat 'Bagaimana jika' yang tak ada habisnya itu terus merasuki pikiran Chanyeol hingga dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang kepala sekolah katakan sepanjang waktu di auditorium sekolah mereka.

Chanyeol duduk dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kris, dan siswa-siswa Yeolshin lainnya yang berkumpul di auditorium sekolah untuk upacara tahunan setelah liburan musim panas. Upacara itu tidaklah khusus, itu selalu dibuka dengan tim paduan suara sekolah, menyanyikan lagu sekolah, dilanjutkan dengan kepala sekolah yang mengatakan 'selamat datang' ke siswa-siswa tahun baru dan 'ayo berjuang' untuk siswa-siswa tahun kedua dan ketiga, dan akan ditutup oleh. .. oleh ... oleh ketua Osis sekolah.

_Oh, snap_

Sebelum Chanyeol bahkan bisa terkesiap dalam realisasinya, ia bisa melihat kepala sekolah turun dari panggung, dan ia mendengar suara narator upacara melalui speaker.

"Terima kasih Bapak Kepala Sekolah Lee untuk pidatonya yang hangat. Sekarang saatnya untuk ketua OSIS sekolah kita untuk memberikan pidatonya, mari kita sambut, Byun Baekhyun."

Kini Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya berubah kaku, dia masih bisa merasakan Jongin menyenggol bahunya, "Hyung!"

Dia tidak perlu siku Jongin untuk menyenggolnya karena ia dapat dengan jelas melihat dengan matanya sendiri saat Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke panggung. Astaga, Baekhyun dalam balutan seragam itu terlihat sangat menawan, namun juga lucu. Bagaimana seseorang bisa tercipta begitu sempurna.

Baekhyun mengetuk mic dua kali sebelum ia tersenyum lebar kepada orang banyak di depannya.

Chanyeol tersedak.

"Halo, selamat pagi semuanya. Aku Byun Baekhyun. "

Chanyeol berhenti bernapas.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun. Dan itu seperti minum bubble tea di hari yang panas. Rasanya manis dan menyegarkan. Chanyeol sangat menyukainya sampai ke titik dimana dia tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkan pidato sepanjang hari jika itu dari Baekhyun.

"Kita bertemu lagi setelah liburan musim panas kita yang indah. Apa kalian semua menikmati 2 bulan liburan ini?" Dia menunggu siswa lainnya untuk merespon. Ketika ruangan penuh dengan teriakan kegembiraan, dia tersenyum lagi. "Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang khusus untuk dikatakan, dan aku tidak pandai berkata-kata yang indah, jadi aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar berharap semangat musim panas akan bersama kita semua sampai akhir tahun. Mari kita belajar keras dan bermain bersama-sama sepanjang sisa tahun ini. Terima kasih banyak!"

Pidato Baekhyun seperti puncak upacara meskipun itu pendek. Setiap siswa bersorak untuknya dan Chanyeol bisa melihat mengapa Baekhyun menjadi ketua dewan Osis. Dia memiliki pesona yang benar-benar ramah dan semua orang menyukainya.

Chanyeol tidak melewatkan satupun gerakan dari ketua Osis dan ia mengagumi setiap gerakan pemuda mungil itu. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini adalah takdir atau keberuntungan, tapi Chanyeol sudah menumbuhkan sebuah perasaan yang sangat kuat kepada pemuda mungil yang sedang tersenyum bangga pada orang banyak. Dia tidak peduli apakah ini masuk akal atau tidak, logika atau tidak, ia hanya ingin mengikuti naluri dan hatinya sekarang. Satu hari penuh dengan ketidakpastian sudah cukup baginya dan ia tidak akan mampu lagi untuk menanggungnya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun turun dari panggung, senyum masih menempel di wajahnya, dan itu hanya memukul Chanyeol tepat di hatinya bahwa ia butuh melakukan ini sekarang juga.

Ia butuh melakukan pengakuan.

Sebelum dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan, kaki Chanyeol membawanya keluar dari kursi dan berjalan ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

"Chanyeol, kemana kau-" Kris mencoba untuk mengambil pergelangan tangannya tapi ia melewatkannya.

Chanyeol terus berjalan melalui kerumunan siswa yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar dari aula. Dia bertemu dengan beberapa siswa dan mendapatkan beberapa lirikan menggoda dan pandangan menilai, tetapi apa yang Chanyeol peduli hanyalah pemuda mungil itu. Untungnya tubuh tinggi Chanyeol seperti raksasa sehingga ia bisa melihat di mana Baekhyun dengan jelas. Baekhyun berada di bagian depan aula, sementara Chanyeol masih berada di tengah-tengah aula. Dalam hati ia mengutuk mengapa tadi ia duduk begitu jauh di belakang.

Chanyeol benar-benar frustrasi karena kerumunan tampaknya berkali lipat semakin banyak. Itu sudah sulit baginya untuk berjalan karena ia berjalan melawan arah siswa lain yang ingin keluar aula.

Dia mengerang dan menarik rambutnya dengan frustrasi, dan sebelum otaknya bisa memproses itu, ia berteriak, "Baekhyun!" Suaranya beratnya tenggelam oleh suara-suara lain. Ia coba melanjutkannya. "Byun Baekhyun!" Masih belum cukup keras. Terakhir kali mencoba, "BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia masih di tengah aula yang diisi penuh dengan siswa-siswa lain dan Baekhyun masih benar-benar jauh darinya. Dia benar-benar lupa. Tapi setidaknya dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Baekhyun mendengarnya. Dan juga seisi sekolah. Semuanya.

Tapi Chanyeol terlalu tidak sadar dan mati rasa untuk menyadari bahwa seluruh sekolah menatapnya sekarang. Matanya hanya terpaku pada Baekhyun yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Chanyeol menelan gugup dan mengeratkan tinjunya, kemudian ia mulai berjalan lagi menuju Baekhyun dengan canggung, tidak melihat bahwa siswa lain di depannya secara harfiah membuat jalan untuknya.

Seluruh auditorium tenang. Hanya suara langkah Chanyeol yang terdengar. Tapi konsentrasi Chanyeol hanyalah pada Baekhyun yang jaraknya terus semakin dekat dan dekat.

Hal itu semakin sulit untuk bernapas karena Chanyeol sekarang berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Dia bisa melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung dan terlihat lucu, dan butuh seluruh kekuatan Chanyeol untuk tidak jatuh karena kakinya melemas seperti jeli.

Tapi ia tidak cukup memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan mulutnya yang berbicara dengan kalimat bodoh, "Hi ... uhm ... aku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, kemudian dia hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam, karena kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia katakan mungkin berjalan dengan baik, atau langsung berubah menjadi buruk, "Baekhyun, aku tahu ini sangat mendadak, dan kau mungkin tidak mengenal aku sama sekali, tapi . . . . . aku adalah suami masa depan-mu."

Seisi aula jatuh dalam keheningan.

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh, "A-apa?"

Dan itu terjadi begitu saja, Chanyeol kehilangan kontrol untuk menutup mulutnya. "Iya, aku suamimu. Maksudku ... suami masa depan mu. Seorang peramal bilang begitu."

"Apa?"

"Ini bukan berarti aku akan melamarmu sekarang. Tidak. Tapi mungkin kita bisa pergi berkencan dulu dan..."

"Tunggu, tunggu..."

"... Kita bisa menikah nanti setelah kita lulus dari perguruan tinggi, jadi..."

"... Aku tidak mengerti..."

"... Maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan rahang seluruh siswa jatuh terbuka.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun, masih terhanyut dalam kebingungannya. Mulutnya berulang kali dibuka dan ditutup. Alisnya bertaut. Pada saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melarikan diri keluar dari auditorium dan bersembunyi dari seluruh dunia selama sisa hidupnya. Tapi apa yang membuat tubuhnya terpaku di atas kakinya adalah saat ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun secara bertahap menjadi normal dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Ini hal yang paling unik, aneh, dan gila yang pernah seseorang lakukan padaku," Baekhyun tertawa dan tersenyum lebar namun tetap dengan alis yang bertaut. "Tapi, aku kira untuk saat ini, jawabanku adalah ya."

Kini Chanyeol adalah orang yang menjatuhkan rahangnya. "Kau serius?"

Baekhyun menarik dasi Chanyeol, membuatnya datang lebih dekat kepadanya sehingga ia bisa berbisik, "Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan mu di depan sekolah. Kita akan membicarakannya nanti, oke?" Bisiknya pelan di telinga Chanyeol kemudian ia melepaskan dasi Chanyeol dan dia mengedipkan mata padanya.

Sedetik setelah itu, Chanyeol bisa mendengar seluruh auditorium berubah menjadi ribut karena semua siswa berbisik, berbicara, dan berteriak tentang mereka. "Itu sangat manis", "Oh tidaaaak, ketua Osis kita sudah diambil", "Selamat, Chanyeol-ah!", "Mereka pasangan yang sangat lucu", "Ini akan menjadi headline surat kabar sekolah besok", "Cara yang bagus untuk memulai semester", dan komentar lain yang Chanyeol tidak bisa dengar karena kini Baekhyun tersenyum cerah padanya.

Sedikit yang Chanyeol tahu, tindakannya akan menjadi satu-satunya pengakuan terbaik dalam sejarah SMA Yeolsin.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku membuat Chanyeol begitu bodoh**

**T/N [Aya] :: Tidak apa-apa, aku malah suka kalau Chanyeol terlihat bodoh #plaak.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Balasan Review::**

**Oh Lena :: Hehehe...Yura terlalu senang**

**Uchanbaek :: Kayaknya sih gitu... Chanbaek ketemu dan... yehet!**

**Arvita kim :: hehehe... dilihat aja nanti, kalau ada waktu, kalau peminatnya masih ada, mungkin saja aya bisa ngepost 2kali sehari. :p**

**Parklili :: Iya, Chanyeol awalnya gak mau ngaku.**

**N Yera48 :: dan mereka bertemu lagi, namnya juga jodoh gak bakal kemana #lol**

**CB11270506 :: Iya, amin~**

**Ayuputeri :: Iya, ff-nya daebak, aku saja langsung jatuh cinta ma ni ff :D**

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol :: ah, kamu salah baca sayang, tidak pernah tertulis Baek pakai tindik yang ada 'Pemuda berpakaian t-shirt(kaos) biru tua yang berdiri di depan stand tato). Jadi Baekhyun bukan premn di sini, dia anak baik, ketua osis pula.**

**Parkodot :: Hyperaktifnya Chanyeol belum kelihatan, dia kan masih galau dg kehidupan bosan dan ucapan si peramal. Makasih~**

**Baekhynsshi :: Untungnya Baek bisa berpikir jernih di atas. :p**

**Meriska Lim :: Iya, karakter Yura di sini lucu. Hehehe...**

**Dhea485 :: Yura akan jadi pendukung nantinya #lol**

**Obs29 :: senpai? Gak apa-apa, meski akan lebih nyaman kalau panggil kakak atau unnie. ^^ Makasih~**

**VS 125 313 :: Iya... mm, yg original ada 31 chap.**

**Exindira :: mereka udah ketemuan :D**

**vitCB9 :: Iya~ makasih~ :D**

**November0627 :: Baekhyun sudah muncul~**

**Baeksuchan :: hahaha... iya, karakter Yura lucu...**

**Meydita :: Nih, Baekyeol udah ketemu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**T/N:: Masih mau lanjut ditranslatekan? Review neh~ (tersenyum manis)**

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[10 Mei 2014]**


	5. Bagian 4

_**Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 4 ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Chanyeol sungguh tidak tahu apa yang tadi sudah merasukinya di sana. Sungguh. Bagaimana sih dia bisa melakukan itu? Mengaku di depan ratusan orang; siswa, guru, komite sekolah. Belum lagi, cara dia mengaku ...

_Aku adalah suami masa depanmu._

Hal itu sudah dikonfirmasi. Tentang Chanyeol yang berpikir kalau ia adalah orang yang paling bodoh di muka bumi ini. Temannya pun setuju dengan hal itu.

"Apa-apan sih yang kau lakukan itu?" Kris menyemburnya di kelas. Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi karena dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kris. Dia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, dan orang itu harus bukan Jongin, karena Jongin pasti sudah membisikkan hal-hal buruk padanya.

"Kris, apa yang sudah ku lakukan." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Yeah, bung, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Kris tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari siswa lain di kelas. Dia berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang kepalanya berada di atas meja. Tenggelam dalam kesengsaraan dan kebodohannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau punya sesuatu dengan ketua Osis."

"Aku tidak punya," Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat si tiang lain yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Itu baru saja dimulai kemarin."

Kris mengangkat alisnya, "Wow, jadi kau baru saja menyukainya kemarin dan kau sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya? Wow..." Kris menggeleng tak percaya. "...Chanyeol, kau sungguh sulit dipercaya."

"Ini bukan-" Chanyeol ingin berdebat tapi dia tidak punya kekuatan. Pelajaran pertama hari itu bahkan belum dimulai tapi dia sudah kelelahan. "Ceritanya panjang, oke? Jangan menilaiku seperti itu."

"Siapa yang tidak akan menilaimu setelah ini? Setiap orang sialan di sekolah ini sudah menilaimu."

"Tidak membantu, Kris." Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya lagi di mejanya, merasa sakit tepat di perutnya.

"Kau beruntung karena dia langsung bilang 'iya', Chanyeol. Wow, jujur saja, Ku rasa dia juga sebodoh dirimu," kata Kris sambil melipat lengannya. Melihat bagaimana despresinya Chanyeol itu, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti melempar lagi komentar kejam padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu pertunjukkan yang bagus. Bersiaplah menjadi pusat pembicaraan orang-orang untuk sisa semester ini, bung." Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu dia pergi ke tempat duduknya sendiri di depan kelas.

Chanyeol mendesah berat. Kris benar. Dia benar-benar gila dan bodoh, dan ia sangat beruntung karena Baekhyun bilang iya. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seseorang menjawab iya untuk semacam pengakuan seperti itu. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol teringat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sesudahnya.

Iya, Baekhyun hanya bilang iya karena dia tidak ingin mempermalukan Chanyeol dan ia ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol nanti. Chanyeol mendesah lagi. Mungkin Baekhyun akan membodohinya, pikirnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dengan pikiran kalau kini Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Jantung Baekhyun masih berdegup kencang bahkan setelah kelas dimulai setengah jam lalu. Kelas pertama adalah pelajaran favoritnya, sastra, tapi dia tidak bisa berkosentrasi untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada pelajaran. Rasanya sedikit sulit untuk melakukannya jika kau baru saja mendapatkan pengakuan dari seseorang di depan seluruh seisi sekolah.

Dia tidak malu. Tidak. Dia terlalu terkejut untuk mendapatkan perasaan malu. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, mata semua siswa yang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Kedua, pengakuan itu sedikit... terlalu ekstrim, menurut pendapat Baekhyun sendiri. Ketiga, pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol, benar-benar tampan yang membuat Baekhyun selama beberapa detik mengambil waktu yang sulit untuk bernapas saat itu.

Baekhyun tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Mereka tidak pernah berada di kelas ataupun klub yang sama. Baekhyun hanya tahu dia dari pembicaraan sekolah karena pemuda jangkung itu cukup populer. Baekhyun kadang melihatnya di koridor atau kantin sekolah. Selain fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda tampan tinggi dengan keahlian rap dan bermain gitar, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentangnya. Dan ia yakin kalau Chanyeol juga tidak tahu banyak tentangnya.

Tapi, kalau begitu, mengapa Chanyeol ingin berkencan dengannya?

Pengakuannya, seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya, itu unik, aneh, dan gila, tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi itu juga manis dan lucu, Baekhyun akui. Itu luar biasa _extra ordinary_. Cara Chanyeol yang berteriak kepadanya dengan suara berat yang nyaring di tengah auditorium, dengan ratusan orang yang masih ada di sana. Cara dia yang memperkenalkan diri secara singkat dan langsung ke intinya. Cara dia terlihat begitu canggung dan juga tampak percaya diri dengan tindakannya. Cara dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah suami masa depan Baekhyun yang ia ketahui dari seorang peramal. Cara dia ingin berkencan dengannya, tapi pada saat yang sama, sekaligus melamarnya secara tidak langsung. Itu semua lucu. Tapi terlalu gila. Terlalu ekstrim bagi Baekhyun yang sempat berpikir kalau Chanyeol membuat sebuah lelucon pada dirinya. Tak ada orang waras yang akan melakukan hal semacam itu.

Kecuali Chanyeol memang tidak waras.

Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena Chanyeol menawan. Mungkin karena dia terlalu terkejut. Mungkin karena itu gila dan unik, namun tetap manis. Atau mungkin hanya karena Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol dipermalukan jika ia menolaknya.

Chanyeol berhutang penjelasan. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya sekarang. Dia benar-benar berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan datang kepadanya saat istirahat makan siang sehingga keduanya bisa bicara. Secara pribadi, dengan jelas.

Baekhyun masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika tiba-tiba ia melompat kaget karena bel akhirnya berdering. Baekhyun menghela napas lega, membenturkan kepalanya di mejanya dengan lemah. Hari ini benar-benar sesuatu. Dia tidak membayangkan bahwa hari pertama tahun ketiganya di SMA akan berubah seperti ini.

Baekhyun melonjak kaget lagi ketika seseorang memukul bahunya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk mengapa semua orang dan segala sesuatu terlihat sangat gampang untuk mengejutkannya hari ini. Ia menatap seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Itu Jongdae. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Chen?"

Jongdae cemberut, "Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi." Dia kemudian duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Nama itu keren," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Jongdae adalah sahabat Baekhyun yang merupakan anggota klub drama. Dia baru saja dicasting dalam teater drama akhir tahun dan berperan sebagai Chen. Sejak dia mendapatkan perannya, Jongdae sudah merengek pada guru mereka untuk mengubah nama karakternya karena dia tidak menyukainya. Tapi gurunya menolak.

"Itu bodoh. Terdengar seperti orang Cina. "

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Itu karena kau bermain tentang cerita Cina, idiot. Lagian kenapa kau di sini, sih?"

Jongdae menyeringai, "Hmm, pertama, karena ini adalah kelasku juga, kalau kau belum menyadarinya. Dan, kedua, aku hanya ingin ngobrol dengan teman laki-laki-ku yang baru saja melepas lajangnya."

Saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memukul tubuh Jongdae sampai tak berdaya. "Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, Jongdae?" Jongdae tertawa melihat si ketua Osis marah. "Aku tidak ingin bicara apapun tentang hal itu sebelum aku berbicara langsung dengan orangnya." Baekhyun lalu membersihkan mejanya dari buku-buku dan pensil.

"Berbicara tentang setan."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dan menemukan sahabatnya itu sedang melihat ke arah pintu. Ketika Baekhyun mengikuti tatapan Jongdae, ia akhirnya menjatuhkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang berdiri di pintu kelasnya.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Itu Chanyeol, pacar... uhm... nya. Rasanya sangat aneh untuk menyebutnya seperti itu. Meski sebenarnya Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol datang kepadanya untuk berbicara, ia masih cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda tinggi itu di kelasnya.

Setelah menarik napas dalam, Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jongdae.

"Ada yang sudah melupakan sahabatnya di sini," seru Jongdae menggoda.

Baekhyun memutar matanya, dan berbalik untuk menghadapi Jongdae, "Enyalah kau, sialan," katanya singkat karena sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memukul sahabatnya.

Baekhyun berbalik lagi dan terus berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil menatapnya gugup, dan itu membuat Baekhyun ikutan gugup.

Ketika ia tiba di pintu, Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depan dia. Yang lebih tinggi segera menyapanya, "Hai."

"Hai. Eh, maaf tentang itu." Baekhyun menunjuk ke Jongdae dengan kelakuan tidak tepatnya dan kata-katanya.

Chanyeol tertawa gugup. "Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau kepercayaan diri di mata Chanyeol itu sudah menghilang sekarang. Dia benar-benar terlihat canggung dan gugup. Anehnya, Baekhyun malah berpikir kalau Chanyeol tampak _cute_ seperti ini. "Kita harus bicara," kata Baekhyun.

"Haruskah kita pergi-"

"Ya. Suatu tempat yang lebih pribadi akan jadi bagus," kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap bagian belakang lehernya, ia juga gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ke mana kita harus pergi?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar. "Aku tahu tempat yang sempurna." Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya sepanjang jalan melalui koridor.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut dan bingung, tapi Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Dia hanya terus memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol ketika ia akhirnya sadar kalau beberapa siswa di koridor melihat mereka penuh semangat dan beberapa juga berbisik satu sama lain. Mengerutkan alisnya, Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya yang wajahnya memerah. Lalu akhirnya Baekhyun sadar kalau ia sedang memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Matanya melebar dan ia perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun malu-malu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Itu aneh. Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka menyambar tangan seseorang seperti itu. Itu pasti yang pertama kalinya. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Chanyeol, di sisi lain, berada di surga untuk sesaat. Itu adalah skinship pertama bagi mereka berdua, dan Baekhyun yang memulainya. Chanyeol pikir dia tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini.

"Jadi ... umm, di mana kau akan membawaku?" kata Chanyeol. Keduanya masih berjalan berdampingan di koridor. Chanyeol mencoba untuk melunturkan atmosfir canggung antara mereka dengan berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi, dengan beberapa tatapan dari siswa lain yang juga membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum, "Oh, itu adalah tempat rahasiaku."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun membawanya ke tangga dan mereka berdua naik dalam diam. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak pernah pergi sejauh ini karena itu benar-benar menyeramkan di sana. Tangga itu gelap dan tenang. Tapi kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah pintu besi warna hijau, dan Baekhyun membukanya dengan mudah meskipun Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara berderak yang keras. Sinar cahaya terang membutakan Chanyeol untuk sesaat, tapi setelah ia menyesuaikan, ia bisa melihat kalau mereka berada di atap sekolah sekarang.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau kita punya atap di sini," kata Chanyeol heran.

"Yeah, atap ini semacam tempat persembunyianku. Meski aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang tidak menyadari tempat ini. Aku pikir hanya aku satu-satunya yang datang ke sini, tidak ada orang lain ... oke, kecuali sekarang ada kau."

Chanyeol tersipu membayangkan hanya Baekhyun dan dia, yang datang ke sini, belum lagi, Baekhyun lah yang menyeretnya ke sini.

"Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini." Baekhyun memandang kejauhan. Dari sini, mereka bisa melihat lingkungan sekolah. "Ini tidak indah tapi setidaknya membuat aku tenang."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Itu tidak diragukan lagi bahwa tempat ini memiliki perasaan yang damai dan menenangkan. Chanyeol melihat lingkungan mereka. Dia menduga ini adalah lantai lima bangunan karena hembusan angin benar-benar kuat, tapi masih menyegarkan.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia membawa Chanyeol ke sini. Tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat persembunyiannya selama dua tahun, tapi sekarang ia membawa seseorang bersamanya, rasanya seperti dia membiarkan Chanyeol untuk mengenalnya lebih baik. Bahkan Jongdae tidak tahu tempat ini. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang masih terpesona oleh atap dan pemandangan yang ada. Dia berpikir kalau Chanyeol tidak membahayakan. Dia terlihat baik dan ramah, dan penampilan bagusnya adalah nilai plus untuknya.

Menyadari kalau ia sudah menatap Chanyeol terlalu lama, Baekhyun berpaling dan berdehem. "Ehem ... jadi, Chanyeol."

Yang dipanggil menyentakkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun, itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan namanya. "I-iya?" dia tergagap.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di lantai, dan mengetuk ruang di sampingnya. "Duduklah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Saat itulah, Chanyeol baru ingat apa tujuan pertama mereka untuk datang ke tempat ini. Tentu saja bukan untuk kencan makan siang di waktu istirahat. "Ya, ya, tentu saja." Dia duduk di samping Baekhyun tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Dia masih punya sopan santun untuk menghormati ruang pribadi Baekhyun. "Aku hampir lupa," Chanyeol nyengir.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan untuk ikut tersenyum melihat cengiran Chanyeol itu. Dia sadar kalau itu sedikit menular. Keduanya diam untuk sementara. Baekhyun sedang menunggu Chanyeol untuk berbicara, tapi Chanyeol masih bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun.

Sadar kalau Chanyeol mungkin memiliki waktu yang sulit untuk memulai, Baekhyun memulainya lebih dulu. "Chanyeol, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku tidak mengenalimu. Sama sekali," katanya dengan matanya yang tertuju ke depan, tidak melihat Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Chanyeol mendesah. Dia menunduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya, "Jujur saja, Baekhyun, aku sendiri tidak mengenalimu."

Baekhyun entah bagaimana tidak terkejut. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengajakku berkencan? Kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk membuat sebuah lelucon padaku, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Ya Tuhan, tidak." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata serius, "Itu ... Aku rasa aku menyukaimu. Tapi, entahlah, ceritanya panjang."

"Well, Kau harus memberitahukan aku cerita panjang itu, tentu saja. Jika kau benar-benar ingin aku menjadi pacarmu." Baekhyun menatapnya penuh arti.

"Oke, oke. Biar aku jelaskan dari awal."

"Oke, aku mendengarkan."

"Kemarin, aku pergi ke festival sekolah SMA Sokcho. Sahabatku, Jongin, aku tidak tahu apa kau mengenalnya atau tidak, dia anak kelas tahun kedua. Jadi, Jongin menyeretku ke stand ramalan masa depan." Chanyeol berhenti untuk sementara, memeriksa apa Baekhyun masih mendengarkannya. Ketika Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Jongin dan peramal itu memaksa aku untuk melihat masa depanku. Jadi, tanpa persetujuan ku, wanita tua itu melihat ke bola kristalnya. Setelah itu... oh Tuhan ini memalukan." Chanyeol menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Yeah... katakan itu pada orang yang baru saja mengajak kencan seseorang di depan seluruh seisi sekolah." Dia bergurau. Tapi saat melihat Chanyeol yang tampak kesulitan, dia berhenti tertawa. "Maafkan aku, lanjutkan."

Chanyeol mendesah berat dan mulai berbicara lagi. "Wanita tua itu bilang padaku kalau dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Ternyata, dia melihat suamiku di masa depan. Dia tiba-tiba menunjuk seseorang di luar tenda, mengatakan kalau suamiku ada di sana, bodohnya, ugh aku ingin mencekiknya." Dia berhenti ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun tertawa, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi. "Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat orang yang dia tunjuk..." Chanyeol menelan ludah dan menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. "...aku melihatmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali, "Dia menunjuk ke arahku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, kau berdiri di depan stand tato. Tepat di seberang stand peramal itu."

Baekhyun memang pergi ke festival Sokcho, dan ia juga sampai pergi ke stand tato. Jadi Chanyeol benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya? "Lalu?" Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk melanjutkannya.

"Lalu, aku lari karena aku tidak percaya itu. Tapi ketika aku pulang, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayanganmu dari pikiranku. Aku selalu mendengar suara peramal yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah suami masa depanku. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu karena aku cukup yakin kalau aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi kemudian pagi ini ... tadaaa, kau ketua Osis kita. Apa ini semacam takdir?"

"Jadi kau pikir, bertemu denganku lagi adalah takdir?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengangguk. "Ya. Sebelum aku meninggalkan Jongin di festival, aku bilang kepadanya kalau aku tidak ingin bola kristal itu memberitahukan aku siapa suamiku kelak, dan biarkan takdir yang membawaku kepadanya. Baekhyun, aku tahu ini terdengar seperti omong kosong, tapi saat aku melihatmu, aku benar-benar berpikir itu adalah takdir."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Masih terlalu kaget dengan cerita Chanyeol yang memang panjang itu.

"Please, katakan sesuatu," kata Chanyeol karena ia melihat Baekhyun berubah seperti batu.

"Wow." Itu satu-satunya kata yang berhasil Baekhyun ucapkan.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Yeah, wow."

"Tidak, tunggu, Chanyeol, jadi intinya kau bilang kau ingin berpacaran denganku bukan karena kau menyukaiku, tapi karena kau percaya kalau itu adalah takdir?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu. Kakiku yang memiliki pikirannya sendiri yang membawaku ke sana, dan mulutku yang bodoh yang sudah meneriakkan namamu dan melakukan sisa pengakuanku di sana. Tubuhku yang bodoh. Aku tahu. "

"Kau sangat impulsif*. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis karena betapa bodohnya dirimu. Jangan tersinggung, Chanyeol. "

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Tapi, serius, bagaimana bisa kau percaya pada peramal itu? Bagaimana jika dia menunjuk ... katakanlah... seorang pembunuh. Apa kau juga percaya padanya?"

Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat bahunya, dan ia menatap Baekhyun lagi tepat di matanya, "Aku rasa karena itu adalah kau. Karena itu adalah _kau_, jadi aku percaya padanya."

Baekhyun menahan napas karena apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Chanyeol padanya yang juga berefek seakan membakar lubang di dalam dirinya, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memalingkan muka. "Kau begitu _cheesy_. Aku serius, Chanyeol. "

"Aku serius, Baekhyun. Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau tidak bisa menyukai seseorang yang tidak kau kenali, dan hanya dalam satu hari, membuat pengakuan dengan suara keras." Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Yah, itu aku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu, itu terjadi begitu saja padaku." Chanyeol meringis sendiri dengan pada apa yang baru saha ia katakan, tapi itulah perasaannya dan Baekhyun perlu tahu. "Bagaimana kalau itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya. "Apanya yang benar?"

Chanyeol melakukan tatapan mendalam lagi. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyukainya karena itu membuatnya meleleh. "Kalau kau benar-benar suami masa depanku."

Baekhyun berpaling lagi, "Jangan tanya aku tentang itu. Aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun cemberut, itu menggemaskan. "Kamu manis. Aku akan senang memiliki mu sebagai suamiku, Baekhyun. "

"Chanyeol, berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan suami, itu membuatku merinding, kau tahu? Dan berhenti tertawa." Itu hanya membuat Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras. Baekhyun memperhatikan bahwa mata kanan Chanyeol itu akan menyipit jika ia tertawa terlalu keras. "Berhenti tertawa, atau aku tidak ingin menjadi pacarmu."

Itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menutup seluruh mulutnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspressi bodoh. Itu malah membuat Baekhyun yang ingin tertawa sekarang. "Jadi kau masih ingin jadi pacarku?"

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Dia masih sangat bingung, dan takut kalau ini akan berubah menjadi buruk. Tapi Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki yang baik. Baekhyun sudah menikmati kebersamaan mereka dalam waktu singkat ini, dan ia sudah membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa. Baekhyun pikir itu cukup untuk masuk dalam kualifikasi. "Ya, aku pikir kau tidak seburuk itu. Setidaknya, kau lucu." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum luas dan itu membuat kelopak matanya berkerut.

"Jangan terlalu senang. Kita harus mengenal satu sama lain, lebih jauh lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Dan berhenti menyeringai seperti itu. Kau jelek." Baekhyun bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau tampan, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara bass-nya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan berbalik. "Dan berhenti berteriak, demi Tuhan. Di sana, di auditorium tadi, itu sudah cukup."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, dan Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian sekarang. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah lama hilang, Chanyeol masih tinggal di tempatnya dan tersenyum lebar. Hari ini sudah pasti adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ia miliki sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: **Aku membaca ulang percakapan antara chan dan baek, dan itu tidak masuk akal, ugh, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf : (

**T/N [Aya] :: **Icha-sshi terlalu merendah, padahal percakapan mereka kupikir itu sudah bagus, iya kan?

**Sedikit kamus kosa kata dari Aya bagi yang tidak tahu:**

***) Impulsif =** Sesuatu yang bersifat menurut pada kata hati, atau mengikuti naluri tanpa berpikir.

****) Cheesy =** err... terlalu puitis? Atau kata-kata yang terlalu lebay menurut aku. Tidak beda jauh dengan kalimat orang yang sedang menggombal sih. Benar gak? (Nah lho, kenapa malah balik nanya?)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**VS 125 313 :: **Chapter yang Panjang tapi memuaskan~

**Guest :: **Berhubung ini ff translate, dan Aya ada waktu, jadi update-nya bisa cepat.

**CB11270506 :: **Kalau gak bisa ngepost 2x sehari, tetep review terus donk~ (melas#plak)

**Eun soo cha ::** Iya~

**Dhea485 ::** Jadi gimana dengan percakapan mereka? Aneh gak?

**Tarizaexotic ::** Kita sama, aku juga teriak gaje nulis translate-nya. #lol

**Cils ::** Iya~

**babyKyu ::** Oh, baru tahu Exo?

**Obs29 ::** Rencananya gitu, kan sama dengan ff originalnya, jadi buat 31.

**Cho Sungkyu ::** Mumpung ada waktu, update kilat berrrr~

**Special bubble ::** hehehehe...

**Bubblepeach ::** Iya~ makasih~

**Parklili :: **Tapi kalau Chan lari sembunyi, Baek nya gak kawin2 karena gak nemu suami masa depannya #lol

**Arvita kim **:: Aya juga awalnya mereka beda sekolah, ternyata author-nya nyaris nipu kita, tapi disitu lah seruny. :D Senang, kalau ff ini bisa membantu unnie~

**Baekgirly :: **Tapi Aya salut, andai Chanyeol beneran mau nekat seperti itu, semisal meluk Baek di depan kamera (impian terselubung), oke, lupakan.

**Shifashabila :: **Iya, sama-sama~

**Azura Eve ::** Aku gak kepikiran untk trans yg smut ma wedding-nya, yang ini aja belum kelar, ada 31. Makasih konkrit-nya, aku senang kalau ada masukan gitu, nanti kedepannya akan kucoba perbaiki lagi kata-katanya. Untuk tawaran beta reader-nya, makasih, tapi rasanya aku gk mau repotin. Takutnya nanti malah ngehambat ff trans saeng sendiri. Ff trans milik saeng sendiri belum selesai kan? hayo~ (nodong kertas) Dan makasih banyak udah dimasuki komuniti~ (ngebalik wink) ^^

**Natsuko Kazumi ::** Kyaaaaa! Jangan mati! Aya gak mau fanfic ini malah dibaca oleh arwah yang bisa mencet tombol review (Nah lho?#plaak) Makasih~ senang dengar translate-nya bisa dimengerti dengan baik.

**Estrella Choi ::** Makasih~^^

**Fitria ::** Iya, udah baca yang aslinya toh. Hehehe... makasih~

**Regianamiranda ::** Iya donk, saya gak salah milih fanfic daebak buat ditranslate-kan (bangga #nepuk dada), tapi yang jadi kendala, moga kalimat-kalimat trans-nya bisa mudah dimengerti dan masuk ke mood pembaca tanpa merasa bingung dengan bahasanya. :)

**Oh Lana ::** Ooooh... sayangku, cintaku, maafkan daku (lebay mode on #plaak) yang kemarin itu murni salah saya yang salah nulis nama, itu memang tertuju untukmu (Lana) bukan Lena yang lain. Sekali lagi maaf atas penulisan nama yang salah... (membungkuk)

**Majey Jannah 97 ::** Iya, keren... :D

**Idaaaaaahhh ::** Iya nih, aku cariin, kirain gak minat dengan ff translate, jadi gak muncul2 di kotak review, eh ternyata muncul juga (tersenyum manis) Makasih~~

**Minny Kpopers Fujoshi ::** hehehe... iya, senang kalau saeng bisa menikmatinya~ makasih^^

**Ayuputeri :: **Iya donk, Baekyeol pasti bersatu diakhir.

**Meriska Lim :: **Wajar kok, saya sendiri sampai guling2 ngakak saat Chanyeol mengaku dengan bodohnya #lol

**Byunbaekk ::** Chanyeol nekat, tapi keren. Sip~ :D

**vitCB9 ::** Iya, gak salah Baekhyun jadi ketua Osis yang baik hati tidak sombong dan peduli dengan mahkluk seperti dobi(?) #plaak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**T/N :: Jika ada kata-kata atau kalimat dari translate Aya yang kurang mengenakkan untuk dibaca, mohon maaf, dan tolong dikoreksi, Aya akan dengan senang hati menerima banyak masukan~ ^^**

**P.S:: **Memasuki Senin Besok, untuk chap selanjutnya gak janji bisa update kilat lagi. Mianheyo~

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[11 Mei 2014]**


	6. Bagian 5

_**Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 5 ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Baekhyun sangat lapar setengah mati dan lelah. Tidak ada satu gigitan makanan yang ia konsumsi sepanjang hari ini karena ia sudah melewatkan sarapan sebelum berangkat, dan menghabiskan istirahat makan siang dengan pacar barunya di atap (Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia menyebut Chanyeol sebagai pacarnya dalam pikirannya). Dan perutnya yang kosong membuat dia tidak memiliki kekuatan.

Jarinya bergerak mengusap helaian rambut magenta-nya dan kemudian segera memperbaikinya kembali. Bel sekolah berdering. Baekhyun tidak pernah bersemangat seperti ini untuk segera pulang. Syukurlah hari ini tidak ada rapat Osis apapun. Meski untuk hari pertama di semester ini.

Baekhyun memperbaiki tali ranselnya dan mulai menentengnya di kedua bahunya sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Jongdae sudah pergi duluan karena praktek teaternya. Jadi dia akan pulang sendirian hari ini, dan mungkin untuk bulan-bulan mendatang karena praktek Jongdae dijadwalkan setiap hari sampai pertunjukkan dimulai.

"Baekhyun."

"Astag-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melompat terkejut dengan suara berat di luar pintu kelas itu. "Kau mengejutkanku, dasar bodoh. Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Chanyeol hanya nyengir, menunggu Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup."

Baekhyun memelototinya, "Jadi begitu caramu berbicara dengan pacarmu. "

"Maaf. Memang beginilah caraku berbicara." Baekhyun cemberut dan diam. "Maafkan aku, oke? Jika aku berbicara denganmu seperti itu, itu artinya aku nyaman denganmu, dan itu berarti aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mendengus dan cemberut. "Gombal."

"Kamu manis."

"Berhentilah mengatakan itu."

Pertengkaran kecil mereka sukses membuat beberapa siswa cekikikan pada pasangan baru tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan keluar duluan dan Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang. Baekhyun kemudian sadar kalau ia tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol datang menghampirinya. Dia berhenti dan menunggu sampai Chanyeol berjalan di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau datang ke kelasku?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah bingung sementara keduanya terus berjalan di koridor. "Uh ... pulang bersama-sama?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alis dan tertawa ringan, "Wow, pendekatanmu sungguh cepat, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa, lega dengan respon Baekhyun. "Aku hanya berpikir kita bisa berbagai cerita tentang satu sama lain dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh, aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolah."

Baekhyun mengangguk sedikit kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu rumah kita terpisah jauh. Aku tinggal di Sungdong."

Mata Chanyeol melebar kaget, "Kau tinggal sejauh itu?"

"Itu tidak terlalu jauh. Aku hanya perlu menaiki bus satu kali."

Chanyeol bersenandung dalam pemahaman. "Lihat? Kita perlu mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kepadanya. Chanyeol masih belum bisa menangani senyuman Baekhyun padanya jadi dia hanya berpaling untuk untuk menenangkan detak jantung dan napasnya.

Ketika keduanya tiba di tempat loker, Chanyeol melihat Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Kris yang sudah menunggunya. Semua mulut teman-temannya menganga terbuka ketika mereka melihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun, belum lagi, Baekhyun saat itu sedang tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun, memaksa yang lebih kecil untuk juga berhenti berjalan. Dia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya kalau Baekhyun menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Chanyeol ingin bersembunyi dari teman-temannya, tapi sudah terlambat karena mereka sudah melihat dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Itu hanya masalah waktu saja sampai salah satu dari mereka...

"Chanyeol hyung!"

Tentu saja, itu pasti Jongin.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke tempat suara itu berasal. Dia melihat tiga anak laki-laki berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia mengerjap kebingungan melihat ketiga orang itu membentuk seringai di wajah mereka.

"Hai hyung," Jongin meletakkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol dan melemparkan senyum nakal. "Jadi, ku rasa kau tidak akan pulang dengan kami hari ini?"

"Tentu saja dia tidak ikut." Kris mendengus, dengan emembentuk seringai yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Kau harus melepaskan tanganmu dari Chanyeol, Jongin. Chanyeol sudah punya seseorang sekarang," yang satu ini Kyungsoo, dia juga menyeringai bersama yang lainnya.

"Ups, maaf." Jongin melepaskan Chanyeol dan ia meletakkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Kyungsoo sekarang.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, geli oleh adegan di depannya. Sudah jelas bahwa orang-orang ini adalah teman-teman Chanyeol dan mereka mencoba untuk menggodanya. Dilihat dari bagaimana Chanyeol yang memutar matanya sekarang, mereka telah berhasil melakukannya.

Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah maju, dan melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol darinya. "Aku Byun Baekhyun. Jadi kalian temannya Chanyeol?"

Ketiga pasang mata itu memandang Chanyeol, masih dengan seringai menyebalkan mereka, "Jadi, kau tidak akan memperkenalkan kita dengan pacar barumu, bung?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. Mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan mereka? "Baekhyun, tiga orang sialan ini adalah sahabatku, Kris, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil menunjuk mereka satu-satu dari kiri ke kanan.

Mereka bertiga menertawakan kalimat dan wajah kesal Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun memelototinya, "Kau tidak boleh memanggil sahabat-sahabatmu dengan sebutan orang sialan, Chanyeol."

"Kau akan mengerti mengapa aku memanggil mereka begitu, setelah kau mengenal mereka dengan baik," Chanyeol berpendapat.

"Oh, jadi, kalau begitu, setelah kau mengenalku dengan baik, kau juga akan memanggilku pacar sialanmu begitu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Tidak–bukan begitu yang aku maksud, Baekhyun."

"Kalian berdua sangat cocok satu sama lain," kata Kyungsoo dan tertawa lembut, mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Jongin dan Kris yang sedang menonton pasangan itu di depan mereka dengan geli.

"Aku rasa kita harus pergi, guys," kata Kris, membuat pasangan baru tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke tiga sekawan itu lagi. "Kami tidak ingin kalian berdua bertengkar karena kita, meski sebenarnya aku setuju dengan Baekhyun, kau harus berhenti memanggil kami dengan kata-kata kasar, bung."

Chanyeol mengumpat '_sialan kau_' tanpa suara ke arah Kris sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan melihat atau mendengarnya. Dan akhirnya teman-temannya berbalik setelah melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah melihat teman-temannya sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Chanyeol berbalik menghadapi Baekhyun yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Chanyeol mengerjap satu kali sebelum ia berbicara dengan ekspresi polos, "Apa?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi. Dia tidak ingin bertengkar lagi hanya karena kata-kata kasar tadi karena ia sendiri terkadang juga menggunakannya pada sahabatnya, seperti Jongdae. Tapi dia merasa kesal saja kalau mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan kata kasar itu di depannya, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa.

Chanyeol berlari menyusul Baekhyun, setelah ia kembali berjalan di sampingnya, Chanyeol segera bertanya. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Baekhyun, aku minta maaf."

Mereka berjalan perlahan-lahan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Matahari mulai berubah menjadi oranye dan sekolah sudah setengah kosong.

Baekhyun mendesah berat. Dia pikir itu tidak masuk akal jika dia marah dengan Chanyeol, mungkin karena dia terlalu lelah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sangat lelah," jawabnya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Aku belum makan seharian."

"Seharian? Bahkan sarapan?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kau harusnya bilang padaku sebelumnya, jadi kita tidak harus menyabotase waktu istirahat makan siangmu tadi."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Rasanya bagus memiliki seseorang yang peduli padamu. Rasanya bagus memiliki Chanyeol. "Ya, kita tidak boleh melakukan itu lagi, ingatkan aku nanti tentang itu. Aku tidak boleh lagi melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang. Rasanya aku bisa runtuh kapan saja."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja pulang sendiri?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Itu hanya kiasan, Chanyeol. Aku tidak serius saat aku bilang aku bisa runtuh kapan saja."

Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang terpampang di wajahnya, tetapi ia percaya Baekhyun, jadi dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di halte bus di depan sekolah. Baekhyun duduk di bangku, diikuti oleh Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat pemuda kecil di sampingnya, "Uh... duduk?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, tidak percaya kenyataan kalau pacarnya begitu bodoh.

Seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera meralat jawabannya, "Mmm... Maksudku, aku akan duduk di sini denganmu sampai bis mu datang."

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya," Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin melakukannya." Chanyeol bersandar ke bangku dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya. Ini memang hari yang melelahkan. Begitu banyak yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu sehari.

Chanyeol tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini, tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara Baekhyun di sampingnya, "Teman-temanmu menarik."

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun, yang sedang tersenyum padanya, menunggunya untuk merespon. Chanyeol nyengir setelah menyadari kalau Baekhyun yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. "Ya, tapi kadang-kadang mereka bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan."

Baekhyun tertawa dan suaranya membuat Chanyeol kehilangan pikirannya sesaat, itu terlalu indah.

"Begitulah yang namanya teman," Baekhyun menjawab setuju. Dia diam sebentar, menunggu mereka berdua menyelesaikan tawanya, setelah itu ia berbicara lagi. "Aku mengenal Kris."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kau kenal dia?" Dia tidak ingat kalau Kris pernah menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Yeah," Baekhyun memalingkan muka dari Chanyeol, "Aku pernah menyukainya."

Chanyeol tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, "Apa?"

Pemuda yang lebih kecil menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau suka Kris?" Chanyeol bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir Baekhyun.

Sadar kalau ekspresi Chanyeol perlahan menjadi gelap, Baekhyun tertawa geli lagi, "Saat itu aku masih siswa tahun pertama, ya, aku _pernah_ menyukai Kris." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi, "Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol. Itu hanya cinta monyet. Itu bahkan tidak berlangsung lebih dari satu minggu, ku rasa."

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas yang bahkan ia tidak sadar sudah menahannya. Dia merasa lega, tapi tetap saja, "Mengapa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung dan ia bergumam, "Mungkin karena dia tinggi. Entahlah, menurutku sesuatu yang berlawanan itu menarik." Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Aku juga tinggi, kau tahu," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nyengir melihat Chanyeol cemberut di sampingnya, "Aku tahu, Chanyeol." Tentu saja ia bisa melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi, lebih tinggi darinya, dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Dia selalu menyukai pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Seperti katanya, sesuatu yang berlawanan itu menarik.

Cemberut di wajah Chanyeol mulai berubah menjadi senyuman. Dia menatap kekasihnya dari kepala sampai kaki, dan sebelum dia bisa menghentikan mulut bodohnya, ia berkata, "Dan kau pendek."

Senyuman Baekhyun dengan cepat hilang dan berganti memelototinya. Andai tatapannya bisa membunuh. "Apa katamu?"

Chanyeol segera meralatnya, "Tidak, tidak, aku-aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu, Baekhyun. Maksudku kau kecil, aku menyukainya." Chanyeol menempatkan senyum di wajahnya, "Itu artinya aku bisa melindungimu."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol untuk sementara, mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan. Ketika ia tidak bisa menemukannya, ia ingin tersenyum, tapi memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya dengan balas menyindir, "Kau tidak perlu melindungiku. Aku bisa Hapkido."

"Kau bisa?" Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun sekali lagi, "Tapi kau ..."

"Aku kecil, aku tahu. Karena itu aku perlu belajar seni bela diri untuk melindungi diri sendiri," kata Baekhyun, memotong Chanyeol, karena dia sudah tahu apa yang pemuda tinggi itu ingin katakan. "Tapi aku sudah berhenti latihan Hapkido, sejak 2 bulan yang lalu karena aku pikir menjadi ketua Osis akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku," tambah Baekhyun.

"Ah, soal itu," Chanyeol kini menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ketua Osis?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Tentu saja karena aku dipilih oleh siswa. Apa lagi yang bisa membuat aku menjadi ketua Osis?"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dengan ekspresi bodoh yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya curiga, "Tunggu, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau aku adalah ketua Osis sebelum hari ini."

"Apa? Uh ..." Chanyeol mengusap bagian belakang lehernya dengan gugup sambil menghindari tatapan membunuh Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, jangan marah ya?" Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berbicara, "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau kita berada di SMA yang sama, sebelum akhirnya aku melihatmu pagi tadi, sebelum upacara."

Baekhyun menganga dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia diam hanya dalam satu menit, sebelum akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa aku mengatakan 'Iya' untuk ajakan kencanmu tadi."

Wajah Chanyeol perlahan berubah murung, "Jangan katakan itu, Baekhyun." Dia sadar, rasanya pasti aneh bagi Baekhyun untuk memproses semua yang sudah dikatakan Chanyeol padanya hari ini. Mungkin Chanyeol tampak terlalu terlalu impulsif, terlalu bodoh, dan segalanya, tapi Chanyeol serius dengan hubungan ini. "Hanya karena aku baru tahu hari ini, itu bukan berarti kalau perasaanku untukmu tidak nyata. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Baekhyun. "

"Terserah katamu," kata Baekhyun, bukan dengan nada ofensif. Dia hanya tidak bisa marah pada Chanyeol karena pemuda tinggi itu terlihat begitu lucu dengan wajah sedihnya. Serius, Chanyeol seharusnya berhenti melakukan hal itu jadi Baekhyun bisa menghentikan perasaan aneh di perutnya. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol tadi.

Keduanya jatuh ke dalam keheningan yang terasa nyaman. Itu menakjubkan, Baekhyun berpikir, bagaimana mereka tidak merasa canggung satu sama lain meski faktanya mereka baru saja mulai berkencan beberapa jam yang lalu, dan belum lagi, mereka tidak saling kenal sebelumnya. Meski Baekhyun sadar kalau mereka berdua bertengkar sesekali dalam waktu yang singkat saat ini, ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia benar-benar menikmati berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggilnya dan Chanyeol memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap pemuda yang lebih kecil, "Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku selalu membuat sebuah hubungan yang serius. Aku tidak ingin kau berpacaran denganku hanya karena seorang peramal tertentu yang mengatakan kalau aku adalah suami masa depanmu. Aku tahu kau sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku dan aku percaya itu. Jadi, ayo kita membuat hubungan ini benar-benar berjalan serius." Baekhyun berhenti selama beberapa detik dan tersenyum. "Dengan begitu, kita bisa bicara tentang pernikahan nanti, oke?" tambahnya bergurau.

Chanyeol tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada sekarang. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi saat Baekhyun benar-benar menerima Chanyeol. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja, ini adalah langkah besar meski itu baru hari pertama mereka bersama-sama. "Baekhyun, aku benar-benar menyukaimu," kata Chanyeol, sedikit tidak sadar karena jiwanya sudah mabuk oleh kebahagiaan.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pada kebodohan Chanyeol, "Aku juga mulai menyukaimu."

Sungguh, bagi Chanyeol, rasanya ia seperti terbang ke surga.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: **Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana Sungdong itu, atau bahakan kabupaten dengan nama itu ada atau tidak.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Balasan Review::**

**Meriska Lim :: **Update-nya sekarang jg gak papa ka?

**N Yera48 :: **Yup, semangat! Makasih~

**Ayume :: **Iya~ makasih..^^

**Azura Eve ::** kalau gak bisa ngalami ala2 schollife, ya buat ala kampus aja untuk diri sendiri, kagak beda jauh kok, menurutku (saran) :D

**Aiiu d'freaky ::** Iya~ aku salamin, terima kasih~ ^^

**Dhea485 ::** Mungkin memang karena bahasa saya yang kurang dimengerti, jadi harus baca ulang, mian... di sini, Baek mungkin rada lebih dewasa dari biasanya, kurasa itu wajar. Dia kan memang lebih tua dari Chanyeol. :D

**Saici-chan ::** eh, iya, lam kenal juga~ kebanyakan adegan smut memang selalu dilakuin di atap.. :D

**Baeksuchan ::** justru sebenarnya, nama Aya atau dini bukan nama asliku, meski memang nicknameku di dunia nyata kadang dipanggil Dini, tapi sebenarnya itu bukan nama asli yg dicetak di ID-ku. #lol.

**ChanBaek ::** Iya~ dia bodoh tapi lucu. Hahaha #tawa laknat*plaak

**Baguettes ::** 'It Began With a Bet.' Itu bukannya yang ada adegan smut itu yah? *lupa* Makasih banyak~ aku malah kadang khawatir dengan bahasa trans-ku sendiri. Chara Chanbaek di sini malah menurutku sangat mendekati karakter mereka yang asli. Baekhyun yg jadi ketua osis menurutku pantas, kalau dilihat jeli, Baek punya jiwa memimpin, kayak waktu dia hanya bertiga atau berempat(tambah Luhan) saat promosi miracle des, selalu Baek yg mimpin member lainnya dalam interview.

**ChaaChulie247 ::** anyeong~ Aku juga paling suka bagian Chan nembak, sempat khawatir juga nanti Baek nolak, untungnya kagak.. :D

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol :: **Sip~

**Arvita kim :: **jilat bibir Tao? Unnie~ napa napsu amat ma baby Tao? #sweatdrop ah, gak apa lah, yg penting jgn sentuh my Baekhyunie-oppa (meluk Baek dg erat)

**Fitria ::** nunggu yg Indonesia-nya? Makasih~ moga aja bahasa trans-nya gak mengecawakan.

**vitCB9 ::** moment chanbaek di shanghai ya? Tanggal berapa, nanti coba sy cari.

**CB11270506 :: **Makasih~ iya, aku malah gemes sendiri kalau mereka nanggapin foto-foto 'mesra' yang tak sengaja diambil fans itu. Kalau mereka ngerasa terganggu, canggung, dan menjauh, aku malah curiga ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Tapi kalau mereka nanggapin kayak sebuah lelucon dan terus melakukannya, berarti mereka memang hanya sahabatan tanpa persaan lebih, ya gak? Tapi ini hanya presepsiku sih... (masang tampang mikir)

**Majey Jannah 97 ::** Jadi, udah baca yang originalnya lum?

**NaYool ::** hehehe... iya~

**Parklili ::** sudah mulai tumbuh perasaan mereka :D

**Chanyumi ::**Makasih~ maaf, di sini sama sekali gak ada cast Hunhan-nya.

**Dugundugun ::** Iya~ makasih... :D

**Ayuputeri ::** Nanti pasti bakalan ada pertemuan mereka, antara Baek dan Yura.. :D

**Regianamiranda ::** Makasih, ya~

**Chanbaekid ::** Hehehe... makasih banyak~

**100hyun ::** Iya, setuju banget... ini fanfic fluff chanbaek terbaik yg saya pernah baca. Makasih koreksinya, kedepannya akan saya perbaiki lagi, namanya juga saya baru belajar (ngeles gak beralasan #plaak)

**Baekgirly ::** hehehe... Chanyeol udah bahagia amat bisa bersama-sama dengan suami masa depannya. :D

**Indaaaaaahhh ::** Iya, makin sweeeeet... tapi nanti juga ada sedikit konflik yg sedikit angst, tapi tetap aja, kembali ke sweet lagi. XD hehehe... makasih udh mau nunggu yg ini, jadi semangat buat yang cepat. :p (moga ada waktu)

**Special bubble ::** namanya jodoh, Baek pasti udah ada getaran di dada tuh (soktahu#plaak)

**Rei Fujoshi Official Couple ::** Iya, makasih~ :D

**NikeeeSulliha ::** aku malah belum baca yg absolute chanyeol... bagus gak? Udh complate lum?

**Exindira ::** makasih~

**Raensung ::** hehehehe... iyaaaa.. aku padamu juga~:D ah, S3-nya... gk janji, sebenarnya udh ada plot, tapi blum bisa digambarin ke kata-kata. Akan coba saya lanjutin, meski tidak janji diwaktu dekat ini. Mian,

**Oh anna23 ::** saya usahakan~ ^^

**Amelya ::** iya~

**Pintukamarchanbaek ::** karakter Baek di sini rada kuat, tapi justru itulah daya tariknya nanti. :D

**Belaa ::** Oke~ #wink

**kimei135 :: **Hehehe... makasih, moga kedepannya tetap suka dengan gaya bahasa trans dari saya (kadang baku, kadang kagak #plaak)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**T/N :: (sekali lagi ) Jika ada kata-kata atau kalimat dari translate Aya yang kurang mengenakkan untuk dibaca, mohon maaf, dan tolong dikoreksi, Aya akan dengan senang hati menerima banyak masukan~ ^^**

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[12 Mei 2014]**


	7. Bagian 6

_**Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 6 ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

"Dia lebih tua dariku?"

"Wow, Park, kau sangat tahu banyak hal tentang pacarmu." Kris mengejek teman bodohnya.

Yang diajak bicara masih dengan ekspresi tak percayanya menatap pada layar ponselnya yang saat ini menunjukkan profil singkat pacarnya a.k.a Byun Baekhyun, di halaman web sekolah. "Tapi, dia sangat kecil. Bagaimana bisa dia bahkan lebih tua dariku?"

Kris memutar matanya, "Itu hanya berbeda 6 bulan, kau terlalu berlebihan. Lagian, dia tidak kecil. Kau saja yang tumbuh tidak wajar."

"Yeah, katakan itu pada seseorang yang lebih tinggi dariku," timpal Chanyeol ketus. Berbicara mengenai tinggi badan, Chanyeol masih marah dengan pengakuan Baekhyun kemarin tentang dia pernah naksir Kris. Chanyeol melihat ponselnya lagi, tapi kemudian segera mematikannya karena tidak ada informasi lain yang berguna yang bisa ia dapatkan dari website halaman siswa sekolah.

Saat itu adalah waktu istirahat makan siang, dan mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Kris berada di cafetaria sekolah untuk mendapatkan makan siang mereka. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang 'brilian', yaitu melihat profil Baekhyun. Tapi satu-satunya informasi yang berguna yang ia dapatkan adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Itu saja.

"Jadi, di mana Baekhyun?" Kris bertanya sambil minum cola-nya.

Chanyeol memelototinya, "Bukan urusanmu, Wufan."

"Wow, wow, Kenapa kau galak sekali?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu dengan Kris. Temannya itu tidak bersalah mengenai pacarnya yang pernah naksir dengannya. Selain itu, Baekhyun sendiri bilang kalau ia sudah lama melupakannya, iya kan? Chanyeol sadar ia sudah bertingkah tidak adil dengan pemuda tinggi di depannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Tentang Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia tidak datang ke sini," tambahnya lagi sambil melihat sekeliling kantin, mencari sosok kekasihnya di antara kerumunan siswa di sana.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku," Kris menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, bergerak mendekati Chanyeol. "Apa yang terjadi setelah kami meninggalkan kalian kemarin?"

Chanyeol tampak terkejut untuk sementara karena perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya, "Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya menemaninya menunggu bis di halte depan sekolah," kata Chanyeol sambil mengaduk jus jeruknya.

Kris menunjukkan ekspresi tidak puasnya. "Begitu saja? Ayolah, pasti ada sesuatu."

Chanyeol diam selama beberapa detik, terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman, ini akan menjadi pertama kali bagi dia untuk menceritakan kehidupan cintanya kepada seseorang. "Well, kami berbicara."

Kris menyeringai, "Lalu?"

"Dia berbicara banyak tentang dirinya, seperti dia pernah menyukai anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya," Chanyeol melewatkan bagian tentang Kris. Dia tidak akan pernah berencana untuk mengatakan itu kepadanya. "Dan dia bilang padaku kalau dia belajar Hapkido, dan..." Chanyeol berhenti saat ia teringat pengakuan Baekhyun tentangnya.

"Dan apa?" tanya Kris bingung. Melihat wajah sahabatnya perlahan menjadi merah, mata Kris melebar. "Astaga, apa kalian berciuman?"

"Apa? Ti-tidak-tidak, itu..." Chanyeol menurunkan tatapan malunya. "Dia bilang kalu dia mulai menyukaiku," bisiknya namun Kris masih bisa mendengar itu.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya yang tebal. "Kau tersipu-sipu hanya karena dia bilang kalau dia mulai menyukaimu?" tanyanya memastikan dan akhirnya ia percaya saat melihat Chanyeol cemberut. "Wow, bung, Kau benar-benar menyukainya, iya kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris dan tersenyum lebar, "Iya, aku menyukainya."

Kris balas menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi 'kau menggelikan', tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena ia tahu kalau sahabatnya senang. Kris bisa melihat bagaimana berbinarnya Chanyeol sekarang. Teman bodohnya itu sudah memiliki pacar impiannya, rasanya seperti Kris sudah menjadi ayah yang bangga dengan anaknya. "Hanya saja, jangan lupa untuk menempatkan aku sebagai pendamping penganti priamu saat kalian menikah nanti, oke?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan Kris benar-benar melihat mata Chanyeol bersinar, "Aku masih menimbang untuk memilih antara kau dan Jongin," kata Chanyeol bercanda.

"Apa katamu?" Kris pura-pura menggeram. Dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh saat ia mendengar suara bass familiar yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Dia tersenyum ketika ia menemukan pemuda jangkung dengan rambut brunette pendek berlari ke arahnya. Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah pemuda tinggi itu dengan ransel memantul di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk menyusulnya.

Sekali lagi, beberapa siswa melihat mereka dengan penasaran sambil cekikikan dan berbisik satu sama lain. Baekhyun memutar matanya, dalam hati ia menepuk wajahnya, mengapa siswa-siswa SMA di sini suka sekali menggosip?

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sudah berjalan di samping Baekhyun. Dia bisa melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka orang selalu menatap kita setiap kali kita sedang bersama."

"Itu karena kita pasangan cute, atau hanya karena mereka iri, Baekhyun. Jangan dipikirkan."

Baekhyun menggumamkan sesuatu seperti dia masih tidak suka dengan tatapan mereka. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah lucu pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Hei, Baekhyun, kau mau makan es krim denganku?"

Tepat saat Chanyeol berhasil membawa topik lain, Baekhyun langsung melupakan apa yang ia gerutukan sedetik yang lalu. "Es krim? Sekarang? Dimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat semangat Baekhyun mendengar kata es krim. Dia sebelumnya tidak tahu apa pemuda yang lebih tua itu menyukai es krim atau tidak, ide itu hanya muncul dalam pikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ya, sekarang. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin di suatu tempat yang dekat dengan sekolah?"

Perlahan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Aku tahu es krim kafe yang bagus dekat dengan sekolah ini."

"Jadi kau ingin pergi?"

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menolak es krim. Ayo." Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya ke luar sekolah.

Chanyeol menatap tangan kirinya yang bertautan dengan Baekhyun, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ini adalah genggaman tangan mereka yang pertama, dan Baekhyun lah yang memulainya. Itu sempurna.

Baekhyun, di sisi lain, tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu. Dia berpikir kalau itu normal bagi pasangan kekasih untuk saling memegang tangan seperti ini. Tapi itu bukan berarti kalau ia tidak merasakan aliran listrik yang menyebar dari tangannya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ketika mereka melewati gerbang sekolah, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol di sampingnya, "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku keluar denganmu hari ini?"

Chanyeol bergumam menjawab panggilan Baekhyun sebelum ia juga menolah ke arah kekasihnya, sedikit menundukkan kepala karena Baekhyun lebih pendek darinya, "Aku belum bertemu denganmu seharian ini, aku merindukanmu. Dan karena kita belum banyak bicara, aku kira kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain sambil memakan es krim nanti. Ternyata, aku baru tahu kalau kau lebih tua dariku."

Baekhyun sedikit tersipu ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kalau ia merindukannya. Dia juga merindukan Chanyeol. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukannya. "Aku lebih tua darimu?" tanya Baekhyun sebaliknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya, beda 6 bulan, aku lahir di bulan November."

"Bagus, sekarang kau harus selalu mendengarkan aku, oke?" yang lebih tua dari mereka menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih lebih tinggi darimu," Chanyeol menggodanya.

"Ya ampun, Chanyeol, kenapa kau selalu mengungkit masalah tinggi badan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Itu kebanggaanku."

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Kenapa juga kau bisa jadi pacarku?" kata Baekhyun, tidak benar-benar serius.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang nyaman setelah perdebatan kecil mereka. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka akhirnya tiba di kafe es krim yang Baekhyun bicarakan sebelumnya. Itu adalah sebuah kafe biasa tanpa desain interior outstanding, tapi masih terasa nyaman untuk bersantai.

Chanyeol menatap pacarnya di sampingnya yang benar-benar tidak berhenti tersenyum setelah mereka memasuki kafe. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tampak lebih bersemangat ketika ia memesan, "Aku ingin double scoops, strawberry cheesecake dan vanili chocochips," Baekhyun memesan seperti biasa. "... dan apa yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melepaskan tatapannya dari Baekhyun untuk melihat menu di depannya, "Apa yang enak di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada pemuda yang lebih tua.

Baekhyun sudah biasa di kafe ini, jadi dia sudah mencoba semua rasanya, "Yang baru saja aku pesan tadi itu yang paling enak, tapi kau juga bisa mencoba rainbow dan mint chocochips, rasanya juga luar biasa."

Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana cara Baekhyun berbicara tentang es krim itu sangat menggemaskan. Dia seperti seorang anak berusia 7 tahun yang mengatakan kepada ayahnya tentang nilai-nilai baiknya di sekolah. Ini adalah sisi Baekhyun yang benar-benar berbeda dari yang Chanyeol sudah kenal selama dua hari ini. "Kalau begitu aku memesan yang itu saja," kata Chanyeol ke kasir.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu es krim mereka selama 3 menit sebelum mereka akhirnya duduk di meja di luar kafe. Baekhyun benar, es krim di sini benar-benar nikmat. Kafenya mungkin tidak begitu menarik tapi rasa es krimnya seperti surga. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memakan es krimnya sedikit demi sedikit, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin momen berharga memakan es krim itu segera pergi.

Ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk fokus dengan es krimnya sendiri, ia mendengar Baekhyun berbicara, "Jadi, Chanyeol, apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang aku?"

Chanyeol mendongak dan mengerjap bingung, "Apa?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku. Kau bisa menanyakan apa pun yang kau inginkan," kata Baekhyun sambil menjilat sendoknya. "Tapi, jangan berani menanyakan pertanyaan aneh."

Baekhyun terlihat dengan mood yang sangat baik karena es krimnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal itu jadi ia mulai dengan pertanyaan pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya, "Umm, oke, apa... kau suka musik?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau bercanda? Musik adalah napasku."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, "Wow, kau serius? Apa kau memainkan musik atau bernyanyi?"

"Aku bernyanyi. Aku tidak bisa memainkan instrumen apapun," kata Baekhyun santai, masih sambil makan es krim. "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengar kau bermain gitar."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya. Aku juga bisa rap, dan bernyanyi untuk lagu-lagu tertentu. "

"Kita bisa kolaborasi, kau tahu. Kau bermain gitar, dan aku bernyanyi." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk makan es krim nya. "Akhirnya, kita bisa berbagi minat yang sama," Baekhyun tertawa riang.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa bersamanya, "Yeah, kau tahu, aku sedikit putus asa kemarin saat aku tahu kau suka sporty. Aku sendiri sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan namanya atletik."

"Aku tidak sporty. Aku hanya berlatih Hapkido. Tidak ada yang lain," koreksi Baekhyun.

"Benar, aku masih heran, kenapa juga kau berlatih Hapkido?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti tersenyum, dan Chanyeol merasa seperti melihat wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi gelap, tapi mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Aku kira aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin," kata Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Itu karena tubuhku kecil, aku ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Kini gantian Chanyeol yang mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa yang membuatmu ingin melindungi diri sendiri? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun menempatkan cangkir kosong es krimnya di meja dan meneguk ludah gugup, "Aku tidak pernah bilang tentang sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi padaku, kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Chanyeol juga selesai dengan es krim-nya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di tempat duduknya, "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir mungkin saja alasanmu itu-"

"Satu-satunya alasan yang ku punya hanya karena tubuhku kecil, Chanyeol. Hanya sesederhana itu," Baekhyun memotongnya.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, ingin berdebat, tapi kemudian dia segera menutupnya lagi setelah ia melihat Baekhyun yang tampak tidak nyaman. Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya dan mencoba untuk memandang tubuh Baekhyun. Memang tubuh Baekhyun lebih kecil darinya, tapi dia tidak jauh lebih kecil untuk remaja laki-laki normal seumurannya. Dia ingin berdebat tapi memutuskan untuk membiarkannya berlalu.

Keduanya tetap diam untuk sementara sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Hari sudah semakin gelap. Aku rasa kita harus pulang sekarang."

Chanyeol cemberut, "Kenapa sangat terburu-buru? Kita baru saja tiba di sini 20 menit yang lalu."

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum lagi, "Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak menyukai gelap. Dan berhenti bersikap seperti bayi, kita akan bertemu lagi besok, iya kan?"

"Setidaknya, ku kira aku bisa mendapatkan 10 fakta tentangmu hari ini, ternyata aku tidak bisa mendapatkan lebih dari 2 informasi," Chanyeol mendesah.

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, "Bangun, bayi besar. Kau mau menemaniku ke halte bus atau tidak?"

Chanyeol masih cemberut ketika ia memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri. Tapi saat ia merasakan tangannya digenggam lagi oleh pacarnya, cemberutnya berubah menjadi cengiran.

"Kau tahu tidak, kalau kau jelek saat kau tersenyum seperti itu?" kata Baekhyun bercanda.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih kagum dengan kebodohan Chanyeol. Dia rasa dia tidak akan pernah bisa menangani itu. "Ayolah," Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol lagi seperti sebelumnya, "Kita bisa berbicara tentang delapan fakta yang tersisa tentangku selama perjalanan ke halte bus, oke?"

Cengiran Chanyeol merekah lebih luas. Dia benar-benar percaya sekarang kalau Baekhyun itu lebih tua darinya. Baekhyun pasti lebih matang dan tampak mampu mengendalikan perilaku kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sebenarnya masih seorang anak di dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun dan mereka tersenyum riang bersama, menikmati matahari terbenam dengan pacarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: **Maaf kalau beberapa chapter sebelumnya ini hanya ada sedikit adegannya, tapi Chanbaek membutuhkan beberapa chapter lagi supaya mereka mengenal satu sama lain sebelum aku menaruh beberapa konflik, jadi ya, sabar sedikit dengan itu, ok. Biarkan _uri _Chanbaek memiliki momen damai mereka untuk sementara :p

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Balasan Review::**

**Pandagirl :: **versi Indonesianya? Trans indonya masih lum cukup? Makasih~

**Parklili ::** Iya, mereka selalu bertengkar dengan 'mesra'nya. hahaha

**regianamiranda**** ::**Tao-nya nanti juga muncul, tapi authornya gak menjelaskan hubungan antara Tao dg Kris. Mungkin biar reader saja nanti yg berspekulasi, jongdae jg single.

**Belaa ::** Iya~~ makasih.. :)

**Zirae demon**** :: **bukan q yg bilang "Tao adlh suami masa depanku" itu reader lain yg bilang, aku mending jd selingkuhannya Baekkie oppa aja :p

**Dhea485**** ::** Iya, kebanyakan fanfic gambarin Baek yg kelewat polos dan kekanakan. :D

**Nurulpriaarafah ::** Iya lah, chanbaek pasti bersatu, gak usah pakai asah golok… *merinding

**sootaoabc**** :: **AMIN~~ makasih banyak doanya, moga urusan saya yang sulit semuanya lancer #pray for me. Makasih~

**arvita kim**** ::** Konfliknya Adaaaa…. Tapi nanti, lupa di chap berapa. Kalau adegan smut itu di sekuelnya nanti, tapi aya masih mempertimbangkan trans bagian itu :p

**eun soo cha**** :: **Yup, hidup Chanbaek! Hahaha…

**N Yera48**** ::** Bukan hanya Chanyeol yg gak tahu, Jongin jg kagak tahu tuh Baekhyun jadi ketua Osis. Koplak amat tuh dua anak #plaak

**ChaaChulie247**** ::** Nabok pakai cinta itu gimana caranya ya? #innocent

**Happy Delight**** ::** Hehehe… iya, makasih juga udah ngereview dan mau baca ulang transnya di sini, saya jadi terharu… makasih~ kalau mau review di aff, harus punya akun dulu di sana.

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol**** ::** Ini fanfic translate sayang, emang kenapa?

**nuranibyun**** :: **yg tantang Baek ngebahas pembunuhan di atap itu, dia cuma kiasan. Apa Chanyeol tetap percaya dengan peramal itu kalau misalnya yang ditunjuk orang jahat, kayak pembunuh. gitu…

**Raensung**** ::** Aku juga ngerasa kalau chara mereka di sini itu mirip banget ma aslinya.. menurutku… :D Konfliknya Bukan ttg KrisBaek, pairing itu gk ada. nanti juga pasti tau.. XD

**L A ::** Iya, saya juga suka karakter mereka di sini.

**kimei135**** ::** Biasanya pada panggil aku Aya, atau Dini. Tapi kebanyakan panggil aku Aya sih, terserah chingu juga.. :D

**NikeeeSulliha**** :: **oh, hehehe…. Nanti aku coba cari infonya dulu :D

**rachel suliss**** :: **Hai, reader baru, moga tetap bertahan sekaligus jadi reviewer.. (tersenyum cantik)

**CB11270506**** :: **hehehe…. Makasih udah mau nunggu yang trans-nya juga.. Ff ini emang daebak lah. :D

**Majey Jannah 97**** ::** ketiduran? Hhehehehe… kebawa mimpi gak tuh, :p

**exindira**** ::** seperti kata author di atas, konfliknya akan muncul setelah beberapa moment kebersamaan chanbaek dulu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

**Special bubble**** ::** hehehe… tapi di sini gak bakal ada Krisbaek. Iya, cintanya masih bertahap muncul. :D

**chankaish**** :: **yg 'It Began With A Bet' itu baru separuh baca, blum sampai selesai, Iyaaa~

**alysasparkyuelfshawol**** :: **Iya.. :D

**mayumi sheena**** ::** hehhehe… makasih.. :D

**vitCB9 :: **iya, makasih infonya~ nanti sy cari~

**Minny Kpopers Fujoshi :: **Senang kalau bisa dimengerti dengan mudah..:)

**ChanBaek :: **iya, cengiran Chanyeol paling gampang dibayangin.

**Rei Fujoshi Official Couple :: **hehehe... makasih, senang kalau bahasanya dimengerti.

**ayuputeri :: **ihhh... di chap kedepannya masih ada yg lebih manis lagi lho... :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**T/N :: Kau tahu apa yang paling kusuka dari fanfic ini, karakter mereka yang jarang dipakai di fanfic lain. Tapi juga mendekati karakter Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di real-nya.**

**Baekhyun mungkin bertingkah kekanakan dengan aegyo-nya dan manja, tapi terkadang ia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa untuk menutupi tingkah kekanakan Chanyeol yang kadang kelewatan melebihi Bekhyun ssendiri**

**Chanyeol yang lebih suka bertindak tanpa berpikir, ceroboh, terlihat linglung, tapi dia bisa menjadi sangat serius jika itu menyangkut tentang Baekhyun, terlebih untuk melindunginya dan menjaganya.**

**Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, akan banyak lagi ditunjukkan bagaiman sifat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu saling menutupi dan melengkapi satu-sama lain, dan bagaimana mereka bisa melewati masalah-masalah mereka bersama. Dan tentu saja, cinta mereka yang akan semakin mendalam di tengah-tengah konflik yang menerjang (background sorakan CB shipper: "Ouuuuuh") #lol**

**(sekali lagi ) Jika ada kata-kata atau kalimat dari translate Aya yang kurang mengenakkan untuk dibaca, mohon maaf, dan tolong dikoreksi, Aya akan dengan senang hati menerima banyak masukan~ ^^**

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[13 Mei 2014]**


	8. Bagian 7

_**Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian **__**7**__** ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat.

Chanyeol selalu menyukai hari Jumat karena itu artinya akhir pekan sudah dekat. Dia bisa bersantai untuk sementara, mungkin berbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang hari, bermain game online, atau nongkrong dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi Chanyeol lebih menyukai hari Jumat pekan ini. Karena ini adalah hari kelima ia berkencan dengan Baekhyun dan semuanya sudah berjalan mulus antara mereka.

Setelah hari dimana mereka makan es krim bersama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Yah, tidak persis sih, karena mereka akan selalu berpisah setiap kali bus Baekhyun tiba. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup bagi Chanyeol.

Dalam waktu yang singkat mereka mengobrol setiap hari, ia mulai tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang pacarnya. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah anak bungsu di keluarganya. Baekhyun punya seorang kakak laki-laki tapi ia bekerja di Jepang untuk sementara waktu. Baekhyun hanya hidup dengan ibunya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal saat ia berada di kelas enam SD.

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi di kelas empat dan dia mengatakan kepada Chanyeol kalau ia ingin mengambil jurusan musik di perguruan tinggi nanti. Chanyeol pikir itu menakjubkan karena ia juga ingin mengambil jurusan musik. Keduanya akhirnya membuat janji untuk memasuki universitas musik terbaik bersama-sama setelah lulus SMA nanti. Chanyeol senang memikirkan ada kemungkinan mereka mungkin masih bisa bersama-sama untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak menceritakan banyak hal tentangnya jika Baekhyun tidak menanyakannya. Dia mengatakan kepada Baekhyun kalau ia hanya tinggal bersama kakak perempuanya yang bekerja sebagai pembaca berita, dan orang tuanya tinggal di Kanada untuk bisnis. Dia juga menceritakan kisah bagaimana ia bisa berteman dengan trio sahabat terbaiknya. Selain itu, kehidupan Chanyeol cukup lancar untuk diceritakan. Tapi, Baekhyun selalu terlihat senang mendengarnya, dan Chanyeol menghargai itu.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yakin kalau pacarnya begitu sempurna. Perasaan di dalam hatinya kepada Baekhyun itu semakin bertambah besar membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut karena ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum lagi, mereka hanya berkencan selama lima hari. Ada begitu banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui dan ia lihat, dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya berapa kali lagi Chanyeol akan jatuh pada pesona Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyembunyikannya di bawah mejanya sehingga guru tidak akan menangkapnya. Dalam hati dia berdebat untuk mengirim teks kepada Baekhyun atau tidak, ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar lagi hari ini setelah sekolah. Mendapatkan nomor Baekhyun itu bagaikan mendapatkan berita utama terpanas di minggu ini bagi Chanyeol. Dia merasa seperti seorang gadis remaja saat Baekhyun menyerahkan nomor teleponnya. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol selalu berusaha mengendalikan keinginannya untuk mengirim teks kepada Baekhyun setiap menitnya.

Tepat saat Chanyeol ingin menyentuh nomor Baekhyun, ponselnya bergetar dan nama Baekhyun muncul di layar, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. Dengan tidak sabar ia menggeser tombol terbuka untuk melihat pesan Baekhyun, dan hanya membuat Chanyeol langsung cemberut setelah membaca pesan Baekhyun.

_Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama__mu__ hari ini. __Ada rapat Osis__._

Tapi cemberut di wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi cengiran lebar setelah ia menerima pesan Baekhyun yang kedua.

_Jangan cemberut. Tidak saat aku tidak ada di sana untuk me__lihat__nya._

.

.

.

.

.

...

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat.

Baekhyun membenci hari Jumat karena itu artinya ia harus tinggal lebih lama setelah jam sekolah berakhir. OSIS selalu memiliki rapat di hari Jumat, membahas tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolah minggu itu dan rencana apa untuk minggu yang akan datang.

Baekhyun pikir kalau rapat ini tidak selamanya berguna. Apa sih gunanya mengadakan rapat sialan di setiap minggu? Memangnya sekolah selalu memiliki event di setiap minggunya, itu hanya sesekali. Terkadang anggota Osis tidak menjalankan rapat secara resmi. Mereka hanya nongkrong bersama karena tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan.

Bukan berarti Baekhyun benci menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman Osis-nya. Baekhyun hanya membenci dirinya yang akan pulang terlambat. Dia tidak suka pulang ketika hari sudah gelap. Dia benci gelap.

Kabar baiknya, hari ini mereka benar-benar membahas sesuatu yang penting. Mereka membahas tentang festival sekolah tahun ini yang sudah diputuskan akan diadakan di awal bulan Oktober. Oleh karena itu, siswa-siswa punya sekitar satu bulan untuk mempersiapkannya, dan anggota Osis tidak akan merasa terlalu terbebani.

Baekhyun mendesah berat saat ia bersandar ke kursinya. Rapat itu berakhir dan beberapa temannya sudah mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau tidak pulang, hyung?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah wakil Osis, Tao, "Tidak, aku tidur di sini. Tentu saja, aku akan pulang, Tao," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar."

Tao berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun itu. "Kau hebat, hyung."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Saat Tao menaruh beberapa barang di tasnya, ia memutuskan untuk menggoda ketua Osisnya, "Jadi hyung, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Cepatlah keluar, Zitao."

"Aku peduli padamu, hyung. Apanya yang salah menanyakan hal itu?" Ia pura-pura cemberut.

Baekhyun diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum, "Dia hebat. Tidak ada yang lain kecuali dia bodoh sepanjang waktu. Tapi aku rasa dia luar biasa."

"Awww, kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Aku tidak," Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku hanya ... Aku menyukainya."

Tao tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. Dia harus akui kalau ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ketua Osis bersikap sangat lembut seperti ini. Katakanlah semua alasan ini hanya karena seorang laki-laki, itu mengagumkan. Tao bisa lihat dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu. Dan Tao ikut bahagia melihat pemuda di sampingnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, jika Chanyeol hyung menyakitimu, biar aku wushu dia," kata Tao bercanda.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku bisa Hapkido dia sendiri."

"Benar," Tao ikut tertawa dengannya. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu melihat keluar dari jendela, "Ini sudah gelap, hyung. Kita harus pulang."

"Kau duluan. Aku harus merapikan dokumen ini dulu," kata Baekhyun saat ia berdiri dan keluar dari kursinya.

"Kau yakin, hyung? Aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak apa-apa Tao. Aku tidak ingin kau pulang terlambat," ia tersenyum pada _namja_ yang lebih muda dan sedikit mendorongnya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Tao melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian sekarang.

Baekhyun mendesah, melepaskan rasa lelah dan stress yang ia punya sekarang. Menjadi ketua Osis itu sulit. Semua orang berharap segalanya berjalan baik di tangannya. Baekhyun harus selalu tampil percaya diri, tangguh, dan ceria pada saat yang sama. Tapi jangan salah paham dengannya, ia senang menjadi ketua Osis. Dia mencintai sekolahnya, jadi ini adalah salah satu cara untuk mendedikasikan dirinya untuk sekolah.

Ia sudah memasukkan semua dokumen ke dalam lemari kaca. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ruang OSIS sekarang rapi. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 07:00 malam. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ranselnya dan menuju keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun langsung berlari sepanjang jalan sampai ia mencapai gerbang sekolah. Dia mendesah lega dan mencoba mengatur napas.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Sekolah itu sudah kosong dan itu benar-benar gelap. Hanya ada satu lampu di jalan yang juga nyaris redup. Baekhyun menelan rasa takutnya dan mulai mengambil langkah ke arah halte bus.

"Hey,"

Sebuah suara yang sangat berat terdengar di belakang Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. Dia segera berbalik dengan sangat cepat sampai ia terhuyung mundur, "Sialan," ucapnya saat ia mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap sosok bayangan besar yang terlihat kabur karena cahaya redup yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tahu suara itu, dan visinya akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada. Itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Dia hampir saja sesak napas. Lega dengan suasana yang aman membuat ia tiba-tiba merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ketakutannya berubah menjadi kemarahan. Walaupun ia sudah lega, suara Baekhyun masih terdengar gemetar saat ia berbicara. "Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol, kau jangan pernah..." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? "

"Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya... terkejut," Baekhyun mengusap rambutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang menunggumu," kata Chanyeol.

"Kau menungguku?" Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. "Kau serius menungguku selama 3 jam?"

Chanyeol nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Yeah, aku sangat ingin pulang denganmu."

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku." Itu sudah sangat gelap di sini, dan Baekhyun tidak suka membayangkan Chanyeol menunggunya dalam kegelapan. Itu sangat berbahaya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke halte bus dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit terhuyung lemas. Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang, terus memperhatikan Baekhyun sampai duduk di bangku halte bus.

Baekhyun tampak gelisah. Meskipun penerangan sedikit, Chanyeol masih jelas melihat bagaimana wajah pucat Baekhyun. Tubuhnya juga masih gemetar dan Baekhyun tampak seperti berusaha sangat keras untuk menenangkan napasnya yang terengah.

Chanyeol menatapnya cemas, "Baekhyun, serius, kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu gemetar," katanya sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dan menggenggam kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan getaran dalam tubuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, masih dengan suara gemetar. Sial, mengapa sangat sulit hanya untuk mengontrol suaranya sendiri?

Melihat tangan Baekhyun gemetar, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersentak merasakan dinginnya tangan kekasihnya itu. "Baekhyun," katanya pelan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menunduk. Dia tetap diam dan mulai membuat Chanyeol lebih khawatir. "Aku takut gelap, aku sudah bilang itu, kan?" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara rendah, matanya masih tertutup. "Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya punya kenangan buruk tentang hal itu."

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tentang kenangan buruk apa yang dimiliki Baekhyun, tapi ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pacar sensitif untuk Baekhyun. Dia sudah merasa cukup buruk untuk membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Merasa kalau mulutnya tidak pernah bisa berguna dengan baik, Chanyeol hanya memutuskan untuk menarik tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluknya. Sejauh ini, ini adalah tindakan terbesar Chanyeol untuknya, karena sebelumnya Baekhyun selalu menjadi orang pertama yang melakukan skinship di antara mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang sesaat dan berubah _relax_ setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Dia tersenyum sambil menyadari panjangnya lengan Chanyeol, yang bahkan berhasil membungkus tubuh Baekhyun sepenuhnya di antara lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa sangat aman sekarang sampai ia sadar betapa bodohnya ia yang menjadi takut seperti kucing beberapa detik lalu.

Menit berlalu dan Chanyeol masih protektif memegang Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan napas berat pacarnya sudah berubah menjadi normal. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melepaskannya atau bahkan bergerak sedikit pun karena Baekhyun yang membenamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol, membuat pemuda tinggi itu merasakan panas di wajahnya. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun sampai kekasihnya benar-benar tenang.

Setelah merasa dirinya cujup tenang untuk berbicara, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukan di antara mereka. Dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang masih memiliki ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya. "Kau tidak akan putus denganku karena aku terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang takut gelap, 'kan?"

Chanyeol menghela napas lega melihat Baekhyun mampu bercanda lagi, "Kau tidak akan putus denganku karena suara bass-ku yang menakutimu tadi, 'kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, membuatnya ketakutan di detik yang lalu, dan membuatnya tertawa di detik berikutnya. "Aku suka suara bass-mu, tidak kah aku pernah bilang begitu?"

Chanyeol cukup yakin kalau pipinya merona merah sekarang. Ia bersyukur dengan cahaya minim yang mampu menyembunyikannya. Dia hanya mampu menggeleng.

"Sekarang, kau sudah tahu. Tapi jangan menggunakan itu untuk menakut-nakuti aku lagi."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan. Aku tidak akan menakut-nakutimu dengan cara apapun dalam satu juta tahun ke depan. Aku sangat menyesal, Baekhyun." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lagi dan memohon ampunan.

Mata Baekhyun berubah lembut, "Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku akan ketakutan. Aku yakin kau juga terkejut, iya kan? "

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku terkejut saat melihatmu hampir menangis."

Baekhyun berpaling dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menunjukkan sisinya yang ini pada Chanyeol. Namun, sebelum Baekhyun bisa menghentikan mulutnya, ia mulai berbicara, "Ketika aku masih kelas dua smp, aku pulang sangat terlambat karena latihan sepak bola."

Chanyeol mengerjap, tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun menceritakan hal itu.

Saat Chanyeol diam, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Aku rasa itu sekitar jam 9 malam, aku ingat saat itu gang sangat gelap, dan tenang, tidak ada orang lain di sekitar sana selain aku." Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangannya lagi untuk menghentikan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar. Dia bisa merasakan batu besar yang mulai terbentuk dan menjanggal di tenggorokannya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Sebagian dari dirinya tahu di mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah, tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Tidak, ini tidak bisa... "Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya serius, alisnya menekuk mendalam.

"Aku mengenakan headset, jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar di sekelilingku, dan-" ia tersedak, "Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu, tubuhku dibanting ke dinding oleh seorang ahjusshi yang mabuk. Dia begitu kuat."

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Dia memeluk pemuda mungil itu sangat erat sampai namja kecil itu mengalami kesulitan bernapas tapi dia tidak peduli. "Kumohon, kumohon katakan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, please..." suara Chanyeol gemetar karena marah.

Di dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan napas beratnya, Baekhyun masih mampu untuk berbicara, "Aku berteriak sangat keras, dan aku sangat beruntung karena ada penjaga keamanan di dekat sana, dan mereka menghentikannya sebelum dia bisa melakukan apa-apa padaku. Aku selamat, aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol yang marah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap kekasihnya dengan mata gelap. Baekhyun mungkin baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi, bagaimana jika Baekhyun terluka? Apa yang akan terjadi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengatasinya?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja, sekarang. Dan aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Selain itu, aku bisa Hapkido," Baekhyun meyakinkannya.

"Kau belajar Hapkido karena ini?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk perlahan, dan kini semuanya masuk akal bagi Chanyeol mengapa Baekhyun tampak sedikit aneh ketika ia bertanya tentang alasannya belajar Hapkido.

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Aku tahu kau bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Tapi aku bersumpah, Baekhyun, kau tidak akan melalui sesuatu buruk seperti itu lagi. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji." Dan saat itu, Chanyeol sangat bersyukur, meskipun ia tidak bisa melakukan seni bela diri, setidaknya ia cukup besar untuk melindungi pacar kecilnya.

Hal itu hanya menyadarkan Chanyeol kalau orang yang selalu ceria dan cerah seperti Baekhyun juga bisa memiliki semacam rahasia gelap. Dan hatinya terluka karena itu. Tapi saat ia melihat senyum Baekhyun mulai membentang lagi, dia mendesah lega. Setidaknya, Baekhyun aman sekarang.

Keduanya menoleh ketika mereka mendengar suara bus dari jauh. "Busnya datang," kata Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol menyambar pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya lagi, "Aku akan ikut denganmu," katanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, "Ikut denganku ke mana?"

"Ke rumahmu, aku akan menemanimu."

"Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pulang sendiri ke rumahmu sekarang." Chanyeol kini berdiri dan menunggu bus yang akan datang.

Baekhyun juga berdiri dan mencoba untuk menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa."

"Chanyeol, aku benar-benar baik–"

Chanyeol memotongnya, "Bagaimana jika ada beberapa orang asing yang menakutimu dalam perjalanan pulang, dan aku tidak ada di sana untuk melindungimu?"

Baekhyun ingin berdebat tapi ia tahu kalau Chanyeol benar. Dia benar-benar takut pulang sendirian di malam hari. Dan sebelum ia bahkan bisa mengatakan kata setuju atau mengangguk, bus sudah berhenti di depannya. Ketika 'pintu bus dibuka, Chanyeol dengan lembut meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk naik bus.

Chanyeol mengarahkan Baekhyun menuju kursi kosong, dan membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua itu duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum dia duduk di sampingnya. Begitu mereka duduk dan bus itu berjalan, mereka kembali terdiam dan sedikit menenangkan diri mereka. Getaran kecil yang dihasilkan bus berjalan membuat Baekhyun mengantuk dan dia memang sudah lelah sejak awal.

Menyadari kalau pacarnya perlahan-lahan tertidur, Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun dan membiarkannya beristirahat di bahunya yang lebar. "Kau lelah, bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam. Dia tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya. "Kita turun di halte ketujuh," kata Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu."

Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur, ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa tidak dari dulu saja Chanyeol datang dalam kehidupannya?

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: **Sedikit masa lalu Baekhyun yang kelam itu untuk mempererat ikatan di antara mereka. Maafkan aku, Baek: ( Jangan khawatir, chap berikutnya akan menyenangkan lagi: D

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Terima kasih yang sudah ninggalin Review~ ^^**

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol****Special bubble**** || baegiant || EXO love EXO || BabyByunYeol || mauvepearl || Chanyumi || cheinfairy || pintukamarchanbaek || PandaCherry || ayuputeri || ****Minny Kpopers Fujoshi**** || baekgirly || ****Rei Fujoshi Official Couple**** || L A || rachel suliss || stykiees || N Yera48 || Dhea485 || Meriska Lim || Arvita kim || sootaoabc || Kim Bo Mi || ayume || Yeol moo || nurulpriaarafah || indaaaaaahhh || ****CB11270506****regianamiranda**** || Dugundugun || kimei135 || Raensung || IdiotYeolliKkuma || chankaish || belaa || Happy Delight.**

**Maaf, untuk kali ini tidak bisa (tidak mood) untuk balas review satu per satu. (gara-gara berita Exo tetang problem Kris)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**T/N ::**

Sebenarnya aku agak sedih saat menulis translate bagian ini, rasanya miris mengingat Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh membuat janji untuk melindungi Baekhyun, tapi siapa yang bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari? Bagaimana pun, Chanyeol hanya manusia biasa, bukan malaikat atau Tuhan. Setidaknya dalam fanfic ini, Chanyeol hanya karakter biasa dengan alur cerita yang dikendalikan oleh Author.

_**(Curcol on)**_

_Dan mengenai berita terbaru Exo saat ini, well, itu juga tidak di sangka. Meski dari awal emang saya sendiri udah ada firasat suatu hari Exo yang sudah berada di puncak itu akan goyah karena problem dg SME (senasib TVXQ dan SUJU), tapi aku gak nyangka bakal secepat ini._

_Walaupun kita semua memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik layar itu, tapi tetap saja, entah kenapa, secara pribadi, saya juga kecewa, sangat-sangat-sangat kecewa dengan keputusan yang diambil Kris._

_Kuharap ini tidak terulang lagi, maksudku, cukup Kris saja. Jangan ada member lain lagi._

_**(curcol off)**_

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen****(Icha) ****\^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[1****6**** Mei 2014]**


	9. Bagian 8 & 9

_**Spesial untuk kali ini, Aya akan ngepost dua bagian sekaligus. Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 8 ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

"Jadi, sejauh ini kalian sudah memegang tangan, pelukan, dan tidur di bahu. Hanya tiga?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan tiga jari di depan wajahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk perlahan dan terus melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Wow, hyung, kau sangat lambat." Itu Jongin yang berkata sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai.

Chanyeol memutar matanya, dan memelototi si maknae, "Kami baru berpacaran selama satu minggu. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Kalian bahkan belum pergi kencan berdua di luar, bung?" Kini Kris ikut bergabung dengan yang lain untuk mengintograsi Chanyeol.

Pandangan Chanyeol pindah pada pemuda yang paling tua. "Baekhyun sibuk sepanjang minggu."

"Aku ragu kalau Baekhyun masih sibuk di akhir pekan," kata Kris.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening sejenak. Dia tidak ingin menceritakan tentang kejadian yang terjadi di hari Jumat kemarin. Itu adalah topik yang sensitif. Chanyeol akan senang jika saja ia bisa berkencan dengan Baekhyun di akhir pekan kemarin. Tetapi sekali lagi, dia tidak ingin menjadi pacar sensitif yang tidak menyadari kondisi pacarnya pada waktu itu. Baekhyun mungkin masih shock atau terguncang setelah Jumat malam kemarin.

"Baekhyun juga sibuk di akhir pekan," kata Chanyeol, berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar mencurigakan.

"Tapi, biar begitu," Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk Chanyeol, "Ini sudah seminggu, setidaknya, kau sudah bisa menciumnya."

Chanyeol menyemburkan minumannya dan terbatuk-batuk, "A-apa?"

Jongin menyeringai pada sahabatnya, "Aku mencium Kyungsoo begitu dia bilang ya setelah kuajak kecan." Jongin mendapatkan pukulan di perutnya dari Kyungsoo. Walaupun itu bukan rahasia lagi.

"Aku tidak seperti kau," Chanyeol memarahinya.

"Hyung," si maknae menyondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke meja kantin, "Dia suami masa depanmu. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan segera berhubungan seks dengan dia karena toh aku akan menikahinya." Jongin mendapat jitakan di kepalanya dari Kyungsoo.

"Jaga mulutmu, Jongin. Dan tidak, Baekhyun dan aku setuju untuk tidak membahas tentang suami masa depan lagi. Kami hanya akan berkencan seperti pasangan normal."

"Setidaknya kau seharusnya sudah menciumnya."

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpit, dan memelototi Jongin, "Oke, sudah cukup." Dia berdiri, pura-pura memasang wajah marah dan berjalan ke kursi Jongin di sebrang mejanya.

Mata Jongin melebar, ia tertawa gugup, "Hyung ... aku bercanda, aku hanya bercanda, hyung ... aaaccckkk hyung!" Jongin berteriak secepat Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pinggang si maknae dan menggelitiknya. Chanyeol tahu ituadalah titik lemah Jongin. Chanyeol ikut tertawa ketika Jongin berteriak dan tertawa pada saat yang sama karena tergelitik. Seluruh cafetaria hampir bisa mendengar suara keras mereka, beberapa siswa pun sedang mengamati mereka.

"Ehem," sela Kyungsoo pada dua pemuda yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan di sampingnya. Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku rasa kau harus menjaga sikapmu, Chanyeol." Dia menunjuk arah depannya, "Pacarmu sedang melihat."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah Kyungsoo. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Baekhyun berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari meja mereka, menatapnya geli. Chanyeol segera melepaskan Jongin dan berdiri tegak, seolah-olah ia baru saja tertangkap mencuri masakan oleh ibunya ketika ia masih anak-anak. Teman-temannya menertawakan Chanyeol, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa mengenai itu karena Baekhyun mengawasinya.

Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya gugup kemudian berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu masih tersenyum padanya ketika Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri di depannya.

"Hei, Baekhyun," Chanyeol menyapanya dengan canggung, "Makan siang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku hanya memesan nasi bulgeogi-ku. Bagaimana denganmu? Bersenang-senang?" Baekhyun tersenyum geli oleh senyuman canggung Chanyeol itu, "Kau benar-benar suka membuat keributan, iya kan?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol cemberut. "Jongin mengolok-olok kita."

Baekhyun membawa nampan dengan nasi bulgeogi dan air mineral di atasnya. Dia berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol lagi, "Oh benarkah? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Oh, tidak, dia tidak-dia hanya, uhm baik, kau mau duduk bersama kami?" Chanyeol tergagap dan memutuskan untuk mengubah topik yang tadi memalukan baginya.

Baekhyun menatapnya curiga tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Chanyeol lalu berjalan, Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya. Baru dua langkah yang mereka ambil, Chanyeol berhenti, "Kris ada di sana. Kita duduk di tempat lain saja."

"Apa? Apa yang salah dengan Kris?" Chanyeol diam. Detik kemudian Baekhyun sadar mengapa pacarnya bertingkah seperti itu. "Kau masih cemburu? Astaga, Chanyeol, itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Ayo kita duduk, aku lapar." Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun," Chanyeol berteriak tapi sudah terlambat, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan meja mereka.

"Hai, guys, keberatan aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya, tampak cemas.

"Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan, hyung. Duduklah!" Jongin menyambutnya dengan gembira.

Chanyeol melihat kalau ada dua kursi yang tersisa, di samping Kris dan di samping tempat duduknya tadi. Chanyeol dengan cepat menyambar bahu Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kau duduk denganku," katanya sambil mendorong Baekhyun untuk duduk. Membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan ekspresi bingung dari teman-temannya.

Baekhyun duduk dan menatap Chanyeol geli. Dia pikir Chanyeol lucu saat ia cemburu dan bersikap posesif seperti ini. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan Chanyeol di meja, ia bergerak maju sedikit ke telinga Chanyeol di sampingnya dan berbisik, "Berhenti menekuk alismu, dan habiskan ramenmu."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun itu. Ini bukan berarti tangannya tidak pernah digenggam atau Baekhyun yang berbisik kepadanya. Tapi itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukannya di depan teman-temannya. Dan dilihat dari mata teman-temannya yang melebar, mereka juga terkejut. Tapi mata lebar mereka dengan cepat berubah menjadi mata memicing penuh curiga.

Chanyeol tidak menuruti apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi padanya untuk menghabiskan ramen, pemuda tinggi itu malah memandang pacarnya yang sedang menambahkan beberapa kecap pada nasinya. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, dan berbisik pelan, "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol tak ingin teman-temannya mendengar percakapan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya, "uhm... aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, dan kau?" Baekhyun menjawab setengah bercanda dan setengah bingung.

Chanyeol tertawa, membuat teman-temannya melihat mereka, tetapi trio teman-temannya itu masih tidak bisa mendengar apa yang pasangan itu bicarakan. Pasangan baru itu tidak peduli, mereka berdua hanya menikmati dunia kecil mereka sendiri. "Maksudku, kau tahu, setelah hari jumat itu," bisik Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bertanya padaku sebanyak juta kali melalui pesan, Chanyeol, kau serius menanyakannya lagi sekarang?" Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau baik-baik saja."

"Well, aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan masalah besar," Baekhyun meyakinkannya. Tapi melihat Chanyeol masih tampak cemas, Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol lagi dan berbisik ke telinga pemuda yang lebih tinggi, "Ayo kita pulang bersama lagi hari ini."

Cengiran lebar Chanyeol terbentuk dan ia langsung mengangguk seperti anak kecil.

"Serius deh, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa kau nyengir seperti itu, hyung?" Kai berseru dari seberang meja.

Pasangan itu tersenyum jahil pada teman-teman mereka yang sangat penasaran. "Baekhyun baru saja membisikkan kalimat genit kepadaku," kata Chanyeol bercanda, tapi berhasil membuat semua mata teman-temannya melotot keluar.

"Yah!" Baekhyun mendorong ringan bahu Chanyeol, namun masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Jangan percaya bocah sialan ini, guys."

Semuanya tertawa kecuali Chanyeol, ia pura-pura cemberut ke arah pacarnya, "Kau beruntung aku benar-benar menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersendat sedikit oleh pernyataan Chanyeol tapi dia mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan senyum yang entah bagaimana canggung, dan ia mengacak-acak rambut cokelat pemuda tinggi itu, "Kau tahu aku bercanda. Berhenti cemberut. "

Sedetik kemudian, cemberut Chanyeol berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. Ya, semudah itu. Teman-temannya yang lain dalam meja itu hanya menyaksikan pasangan baru tersebut sebagai hiburan.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol dan ia mengambil sendok. Tepat di saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk makan makanan favoritnya, ia mendengar suara yang keluar dari speaker yang dipasang di cafetaria dan semua tempat di sekolah.

"Untuk Ketua Osis Byun Baekhyun. Ketua Osis Byun Baekhyun. Anda dipanggil untuk datang ke kantor kepala sekolah segera. Sekali lagi, untuk Ketua Osis Byun Baekhyun dimohon datang ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mulutnya dan meletakkan sendok. Semua orang di meja dan cafetaria mereka sedang melihat dia sekarang. Dia mengerutkan alisnya, kepala sekolah tidak akan pernah memanggil seorang siswa melalui speaker sekolahan jika bukan untuk hal-hal darurat. Mereka memanggilnya sebagai 'ketua Osis', itu berarti hal ini mengenai OSIS.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggilnya lembut.

Baekhyun berpaling kepada pacarnya dan mengganti ekspresi cemasnya dengan tersenyum, "Aku harus pergi," katanya sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kamu belum makan," kata Chanyeol prihatin.

"Jangan khawatir, itu tidak akan lama. Aku akan kembali ke sini lagi." Baekhyun memperbaiki dasinya dengan gugup. Ya, ia gugup, ini pertama kalinya kepala sekolah memanggilnya, dan semua dugaan yang mungkin terjadi muncul di kepala Baekhyun. Dia berpaling ke Jongin, "Jika kau melihat Tao, tolong minta dia untuk tinggal di sini sampai aku kembali." Baekhyun tahu kalau Jongin berada di kelas yang sama dengan Tao, maka Jongin pasti mengenalnya.

Baekhyun mengambil satu lirikan terakhir untuk Chanyeol yang menberinya semangat melalui tatapannya. Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Tolong diulang, Pak?"

Baekhyun sungguh berpikir kalau pendengarannya salah, atau dia berharap begitu. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kau harus memajukan hari festival sekolah di tanggal 23 Oktober," ulang kepala sekolah.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar. Dia tidak peduli apakah itu kasar atau tidak, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah semua teman-teman dan juniornya. "Tapi itu dua minggu dari sekarang, pak Kepala sekolah. Ini terlalu cepat. Persiapan festival membutuhkan banyak waktu."

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Komite sekolah telah memutuskan untuk memindahkan tanggal sebelumnya sehingga festival sekolah tidak akan mengganggu ujian setengah semester di awal november."

Ini adalah bencana, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau ketua Osis, aku harap kau bisa menyampaikan berita ini kepada siswa lain. Kau bisa menggunakan auditorium sekolah jika kau perlu."

"Pak, berita ini terlalu mendadak. Siswa lain tidak akan menerima hal ini. Dua minggu itu terlalu cepat," Baekhyun memohon sekali lagi.

Kepala sekolah menggeleng, "Aku minta maaf, itu sudah diputuskan." Kepala sekolah memasang wajah datar dan Baekhyun bersumpah dia benar-benar ingin memukulnya.

Ia menutup rapat rahangnya dan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak ada kesempatan lain, ia tidak bisa memenangkan argumen ini. Ini adalah inti pembicaraannya. Dia mengertakkan giginya sebelum membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan, bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kantor utama di belakangnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. Hal ini sangat sialan. Dia sangat bingung dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya seputih tembok sekarang. Tapi serius, bagaimana sih mereka bisa membuat sebuah festival dalam dua minggu? Itu tidak mungkin, kecuali jika para siswa menyiapkan festival itu selama siang dan malam non-stop. Apa sih yang dipikirkan komite sekolah?

Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol. Dia harus menemukan Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar harus menemukan Tao sekarang untuk menyampaikan berita ini, tapi ia perlu melihat Chanyeol. Dia hanya membutuhkannya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju kantin. Begitu tiba di sana, ia menghela napas lega ketika ia melihat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, dan Tao juga telah bergabung dengan mereka, masih ada di sana, duduk di meja mereka.

Kris yang duduk menghadap pintu masuk cafetaria melihat Baekhyun berdiri di sana dan ia dengan cepat menyenggol tangan Chanyeol itu. "Chanyeol," dia memanggil temannya.

Chanyeol mendongak, melihat Kris yang sedang memandang ke arah pintu masuk kantin belakang Chanyeol. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh darinya. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berwajah pucat.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang juga berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika pemuda mungil itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, Chanyeol kini bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah panik Baekhyun. "Baekhyun ada apa? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mencengkeram kedua lengan atas Chanyeol, mencari sesuatu untuk pegangannya. "Chanyeol, ini bencana. Aku bersumpah, aku-"

Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar lanjutannya karena Baekhyun hanya bergumam dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Hei, hei, ayo kita duduk dulu, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol menariknya perlahan ke tempat duduk mereka dengan teman-temannya lain. Ketika ia akhirnya duduk, Baekhyun segera membenamkan wajahnya lagi di tangannya dan menetap dengan diam. Semua yang berada di meja itu, terutama Chanyeol, mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun tapi mereka tidak berani berbicara.

Melihat kekasihnya yang terus diam, Chanyeol menatap teman-temannya dan Tao, "Guys," katanya singkat, berharap kalau teman-temannya mengerti dengan isyarat yang ia berikan untuk pergi. Baekhyun membutuhkan ruang.

Teman-temannya mengangguk dan berdiri. Tao yang masih bingung, ditarik paksa oleh Kris sehingga ia juga berdiri, tapi sebelum dia pergi, dia mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya ringan, "Hyung, jika kau membutuhkan aku, sms aku, oke?" Baekhyun tidak mendongak tapi hanya mengangguk.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja di meja itu. Pemuda yang lebih muda dengan sabar mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan menunggu dia untuk berbicara dengannya.

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan wajahnya dari tangannya. Hati Chanyeol jatuh ketika ia melihat bagaimana tampilan stres yang tergambar di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lemah, "Maaf, apa aku menakutimu lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mendesah berat dan menggeleng, "Semuanya kacau."

"Mau membicarakannya?" Chanyeol bertanya, dia tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun.

Beberapa siswa melihat mereka dan di cafetaria itu masih penuh dengan siswa-siswa lain. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia butuh mengeluarkan beban berat dalam hatinya untuk sementara. "Kepala sekolah berbicara padaku," Baekhyun menurunkan tatapannya, dan melihat tangannya yang dipegang Chanyeol. "Dia bilang festival sekolah akan dimajukan pada tanggal 23 Oktober."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, "Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

"Aku tahu itu." Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya lagi. "Ugh, kepala sekolah sialan itu, ini bencana?" Dia meletakkan tangannya dan sekarang wajahnya penuh dengan kemarahan. "Bagian terburuknya adalah dia ingin aku menyampaikan berita ini ke seluruh siswa di sekolah. Sial."

Chanyeol terkejut dengan berita itu. Tidak heran Baekhyun sangat marah, tapi dia serius tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membantu Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, ambil napas dalam-dalam. Wajahmu sangat merah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu siswa lain, Chanyeol? Sungguh, mereka akan sangat marah padaku?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan."

"Mereka sialan pasti akan marah," seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol belum pernah melihat mood swing pacarnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Satu menit dia merengek, dan menit setelah itu, ia merutuk. Baekhyun yang moody terlihat sangat menakutkan dan Chanyeol masih belum terbiasa dengan hal itu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menanganinya. Untuk saat ini, dia pikir dia hanya akan tinggal diam sampai ketua osis itu tenang.

Tapi, entah bagaimana, Chenyeol memiliki firasat buruk kalau ia akan lebih sering melihat Baekhyun yang moody selama dua minggu kedepan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Bagian 9 ::**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**__**.o.o**_

Keramaian dari berbagai obrolan mengisi auditorium. Siswa perlahan-lahan mengisi kursi-kursi kosong. Ada beberapa anggota dewan Osis yang mengarahkan junior untuk mengambil kursi depan. Wakil ketua Osis, Tao, sedang memeriksa mic di atas panggung. Sementara itu, Ketua Osis sendiri berdiri di depan panggung, tampak gelisah. _Nervous_, lebih tepatnya.

Baekhyun menggigit ibu jarinya gugup, mata tertuju pada pintu masuk utama aula, mencari pemuda tinggi tertentu. "Dimana sih Chanyeol?" Gumamnya.

"Baekhyun, duduk saja. Aku jadi gugup hanya dengan melihatmu," kata Jongdae, duduk di salah satu kursi depan. Kursi depan yang sebenarnya disediakan untuk anggota dewan osis saja. Tapi, omong kosong dengan itu, Baekhyun sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, ia membutuhkan Jongdae untuk menemaninya.

Ternyata, Jongdae belum cukup membuatnya tenang. "Astaga! Di mana Chanyeol?!" seru Baekhyun.

"Kau tenang saja, bisa kan? Dia mungkin masih dalam perjalanan ke sini," kata Jongdae, berusaha menenangkan sang ketua Osis. Sayangnya, itu tidak berhasil.

Jam terakhir sekolah telah berakhir lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu. Semua siswa sudah diumumkan untuk datang ke auditorium sekolah segera setelah kelas berakhir. Baekhyun pikir siswa-siswa lain perlu diberitahukan tentang kabar ini sesegera mungkin sehingga mereka tidak akan membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak untuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah.

"Kau ingin aku mencarinya?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun menatapnya, dan matanya berubah menjadi pupil eyes. Dia mengangguk panik. "Ya, please. Kau tahu dia, kan?"

Jongdae memutar matanya dan berdiri, "Serius deh, siapa yang tidak tahu dia setelah pengakuannya di tengah aula?" Dia menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Aku akan menemukannya dalam satu menit. Tenang saja, oke?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Chen. Kau yang terbaik."

Jongdae memutar matanya sekali lagi, dan memukul ringan bahu Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau bisa jadi sahabatku?" Dia tertawa kemudian berjalan pergi untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Begitu Jongdae pergi, Baekhyun mulai merasa gugup lagi. Ini adalah bagian yang sulit menjadi pemimpin. Ketika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, kau adalah orang pertama yang harus melangkah maju.

Lebih dari setengah pikirannya dipenuhi kepanikan ketika Baekhyun mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi kini berdiri di depannya, "Chanyeol, Ya Tuhan, akhirnya." Dia mendesah lega dan menatap Jongdae yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol, "Terima kasih banyak, Kim Jongdae." Jondae nyengir, lalu membungkuk ala pelayan pada pangerannya.

Setelah Jongdae kembali ke tempat duduknya, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian ke pemuda tinggi di depannya, "Apa yang membuatmu sangat lama?" Baekhyun bertanya, sedikit mengangkat nada suaranya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Hey, tenanglah."

"Aku merasa seperti aku akan menginjak kolam piranha,"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Chanyeol, aku serius. Bisakah kau lihat kalau suami masa depanmu akan mati sebentar lagi di sini?"

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, dan mengerutkan kening, terkejut dengan kalimat Baekhyun itu. Tapi kemudian ia perlahan-lahan tersenyum. Serius, jika situasinya tidak seserius ini, Chanyeol bisa segera memeluk Baekhyun di sana. Sebaliknya, ia meraih tangan kecil Baekhyun dan menatap mata pemuda yang lebih tua itu, "Kau tahu, Baekhyun, mereka memilihmu sebagai ketua Osis karena satu alasan. Mereka percaya padamu. Mereka tahu kalau kau akan bisa memimpin mereka, bahwa kau mampu."

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis. Melihat Baekhyun yang diam, Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Dan ya, kau suami masa depanku, jadi jika mereka ingin membunuhmu, mereka harus melawanku dulu," dia menyeringai.

Hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol merasa lega. "Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" kata Baekhyun di antara tawanya, "Kau bahkan tidak lucu, tapi kau membuat aku tertawa."

Chanyeol nyengir makin luas, dia mengangkat bahu, "Umm ... karena aku suami masa depanmu?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tentu saja, itu kau."

"Hyung," panggil Tao, dan keduanya berpaling ke arah Tao, "Semua siswa sudah ada di sini, sekarang. Apa kau siap?" Katanya sedikit canggung karena ia telah mengganggu kebersamaan mereka.

Baekhyun melihat auditorium, dan Tao benar, auditorium sepenuhnya telah diisi dengan siswa, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran guru atau kepala sekolah. Dia mendesah, "Ya, aku pikir begitu," katanya kepada Tao.

Chanyeol mengusap tangan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkannya pergi. Dia menggumamkan 'Fighting' sederhana untuk pacarnya. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan ke panggung, Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jongdae.

"Sekarang aku tahu mengapa dia mencarimu," kata Jongdae saat Chanyeol akhirnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf, apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau membuatnya tertawa ketika aku, sahabatnya, bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya duduk."

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Jongdae, tapi sebelum dia bertanya lebih lanjut ia mendengar suara Baekhyun itu dari speaker.

"Tes, tes," Baekhyun melakukan tes mic. Berjalan dengan baik jadi ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menampilkan senyuman di wajahnya, "Selamat siang, semuanya. Aku Byun Baekhyun dari OSIS sekolah." Para siswa bertepuk tangan dan Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Aku minta maaf karena menahan kalian pulang, tapi ada masalah serius yang perlu aku informasikan." Siswa-siswa berubah diam dan itu membuat Baekhyun menelan air batu liur dengan gugup, "Jadi, seperti yang kalian semua tahu, Aku dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah siang tadi. Dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan kabar bahwa... " ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering, "...festival sekolah akan dimajukan di tanggal 23 Oktober, dua minggu dari sekarang."

Aula terdiam hanya satu detik sebelum itu penuh dengan nafas tertahan dan tiba-tiba semua siswa berteriak, beberapa dari mereka bahkan berdiri dari kursi mereka dan mulai memprotes Baekhyun yang benar-benar tidak bisa menangkap kata-kata mereka karena terlalu berisik.

"Guys, dengarkan aku-"

"Tidak mungkin untuk mempersiapkan segalanya hanya selama dua minggu!" Salah satu siswa berteriak.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. OSIS sudah merencanakannya di awal November, tapi sekolah memajukannya," Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjawab dengan tenang.

"Dan kau setuju dengan keputusan tersebut?" Siswa lain berteriak.

"Aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengubah keputusan Bapak kepala sekolah tetapi hal itu tetap saja. Dia tidak mendengarkan aku," jawab Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kau tidak mencoba cukup keras!"

Siswa lain ikut berteriak dan memprotes Baekhyun. Dan dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan karena ia sendiri juga masih memprosesnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dalam hati dia mengutuk kepala sekolah tetapi kemudian dia ingat apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya sebelumnya.

_Mereka percaya padamu._

Dia mendongak dan matanya mendarat ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya prihatin tapi kemudian senyuman meyakinkan melengkung di wajah Chanyeol. Tepat di saat itu, Baekhyun menemukan kekuatan lagi untuk berbicara.

"Tenanglah, please. Dua minggu adalah waktu yang sangat singkat, aku tahu. Kita perlu membuat sebuah konsep, setelah itu kita membutuhkan banyak uang, kita perlu membuat dekorasi, kostum, dan barang yang kita butuhkan. Jika kita berpikir tentang hal itu, ya, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kita harus ingat bahwa kita akan melakukan ini bersama-sama, secara keseluruhan. Ada lebih dari 700 siswa di sini, dan kelas memiliki lebih dari 30 siswa. Jika kita mempersiapkan secara serius dan tekun, dengan kerja tim yang baik. Aku cukup yakin bahwa dua minggu itu bisa. Waktu tidak akan menjadi kendala."

Para siswa mulai mengangguk setuju dan kebisingan berubah dari teriakan dengan mengatakan kata-kata penyemangat di antara mereka.

"Aku janji semua anggota dewan osis, terutama aku, akan membantu sebanyak yang kita bisa dan mencoba untuk meringankan beban kalian. Kalian hanya perlu fokus pada acara kelas kalian sendiri, sementara anggota dewan osis akan berurusan dengan festival sekolah pada umumnya," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan keyakinan. "Selama kita semua bekerja sebagai sebuah tim, maka tidak akan ada masalah. Kita akan membuat festival sekolah tahun ini menjadi sukses besar!"

Para siswa kini berteriak lagi tapi dengan emosi yang berbeda. Mereka sekarang ingin membuat festival sekolah sukses besar seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Sang ketua Osis itu tersenyum malu-malu sambil menatap teman-temannya dan junior yang melompat penuh semangat.

"Kalian diizinkan untuk datang dengan ide-ide kalian sendiri. Ketua kelas tiap kelas harus datang kepadaku untuk memberikan tema dari masing-masing kelas. Batas waktu besok sepulang sekolah di ruang OSIS," Semua siswa mengangguk, menerima perintah Baekhyun itu. "Terima kasih banyak atas pengertian kalian. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." Baekhyun membungkuk kepada semua siswa, setelah itu dia tersenyum lagi. "Dan jangan lupa untuk mengenakan mantel atau jaket mulai besok. Suhu mulai menurun. Kalian diizinkan untuk pergi, terima kasih banyak, guys."

Baekhyun menunggu sampai siswa mulai bergerak meninggalkan aula sebelum ia akhirnya turun dari panggung. Tao dan seluruh anggota OSIS memberinya dua jempol.

Jongdae datang ke arahnya dan menepuk bahunya, "Pidato yang keren, kau hebat, bro!" Setelah itu ia pergi untuk latihan teater.

Terakhir, Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya, tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga. Dia memeluk Baekhyun begitu ia sampai di hadapannya. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak tetapi karena ia merasa pelukan hangat Chanyeol mengelilinginya, ia mulai menyamankan dirinya. Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sejak tadi sangat tegang.

"Seperti yang diharapkan, ketua Osis kita," Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun, "Kau sangat keren."

"Terima kasih untukmu," kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan. "Aku tidak akan bisa berdiri di sana tanpa kalimatmu."

Chanyeol cemberut, "Hanya karena kalimatku?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Oke-oke, itu karena kau, aku bisa melakukannya." Dan dia tertawa saat melihat cengiran Chanyeol yang kekanak-kanakan. "Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau kau jelek saat tersenyum seperti itu, kan?"

Pada pernyataan itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa. Dia juga gugup tadi saat semua siswa meneriaki Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian, ia melihat Baekhyun bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah hanya dalam satu menit, itu membuatnya sangat bangga dengan pacarnya.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa," Chanyeol membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sandwich. "Ini dia, ambillah. Kau belum makan siang."

Baekhyun tampak terkejut dan mengambilnya, "Kapan kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Aku membelinya di kantin sebelum aku datang ke sini karena aku tahu kau tidak makan saat istirahat makan siang tadi."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga. Jadi Chanyeol terlambat karena ia membelikannya sandwich? Sebagian dia merasa bersalah karena menjadi anak manja yang hanya bisa merengek tentang keberadaan pacarnya ketika Chanyeol benar-benar sangat peduli padanya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"Well, itu hanya sandwich, dan itu benar-benar murah."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Bukan itu, idiot. Maksudku..." Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya seperti anak anjing, menunggu Baekhyun untuk terus berbicara, "...terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Kata Baekhyun itu begitu pelan tapi Chanyeol bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum ia akhirnya meraih tangan ketua Osis dan menautkannya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Ayo kita pulang," katanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyeretnya keluar dari aula.

"Kau ingin aku membukanya untukmu?" Chanyeol menunjuk sandwich yang Baekhyun pegang. Baekhyun memberikan sandwich dan Chanyeol membukanya tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, sebaliknya ia memegangnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Selama mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, Baekhyun mulai berpikir, serius deh, apa yang sudah ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga ia pantas mendapatkan seseorang seperti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Empat hari sudah berlalu sejak Baekhyun mengumumkan berita penting tentang festival sekolah untuk semua siswa. Dan sekolah sangat sibuk tidak seperti sebelumnya. Siswa tidak pernah langsung pulang ke rumah sampai jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Mereka selalu tinggal di sekolah untuk membuat dekorasi. Siswa-siswa yang lain sedang berlatih untuk pertunjukkan yang akan diselenggarakan pada akhir festival sekolah, klimaks dari festival.

Singkatnya, semua orang sibuk.

Tapi tidak sesibuk Baekhyun yang meskipun ia sudah mundur dari tanggung jawab kelasnya sendiri, dan hanya terfokus pada pekerjaannya sebagai ketua Osis, dia masih menjadi orang yang paling sibuk di sekolah. Seiring dengan anggota lain dari dewan Osis, Baekhyun bekerja sangat keras untuk membuat acara ini sukses dan tidak akan mengecewakan harapan semua orang pada dirinya.

Tapi semuanya perlahan-lahan masuk ke sarafnya. Itu melelahkan karena ia harus menetap lebih lama di sekolah setiap hari. Itu membuatnya frustrasi karena dia harus memastikan setiap aspek tunggal untuk ditangani. Itu membingungkan karena to-do-list-nya tampak terus meningkat.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya waras adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengakui bahwa Chanyeol itu bagaikan pacar yang paling pengertian di dunia. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang menghibur Baekhyun ketika ia frustrasi. Dia selalu mengurus Baekhyun ketika ketua Osis tidak punya waktu untuk makan siang, atau bahkan sarapan. Dia selalu menunggu Baekhyun jika ia bekerja lembur di sekolah.

Tapi ketika Baekhyun sedang moody dan sisi judesnya muncul, Chanyeol hanya bisa diam. Seperti salah satu kejadian ketika Chanyeol berdiri diam-diam di ruang dewan sekolah, melihat ketua Osis alias pacarnya yang saat ini menelepon pengecer tenda untuk festival sekolah. Dan tentunya, sang ketua Osis benar-benar murka.

"Aku sudah bilang aku memesannya untuk tanggal 23 Oktober ... ... ... .. Tidak, aku jelas bilang tanggal 23, bukan 22 ... ... Tunggu, apa? ... ... ... Kau ingin membatalkannya? Kau bercanda? Aku pelanggan di sini, seharus aku yang membatalkannya ... ... ... Kau tahu apa, Pak? Pergi saja kau ke neraka!"

Baekhyun dengan kasar mengklik tombol merah di telepon dan melemparkannya ke meja. Dia mengerang keras, menarik helaian rambut magentanya dengan frustrasi, "Arrghh, pengecer sialan. Aku benci semua orang!"

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis, tidak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun sementara pacar tercinta terlihat marah seperti itu. Dia tahu betul bahwa jika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, maka kemarahan akan dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Atau kejadian lain dari Baekhyun moody ketika ia bingung untuk tema utama festival sekolah dan ia meminta pendapat Chanyeol. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun adalah orang yang menanyakan pendapat Chanyeol saat itu.

Chanyeol berkata, "Aku pikir karena itu hampir musim dingin, kita bisa membuat tema musim dingin, semua dekorasi putih, mungkin beberapa salju palsu di sana-sini. Pertunjukkan musik mungkin-"

"Chanyeol, bisa kau tutup mulutmu? Aku mencoba untuk berpikir di sini," Baekhyun memotong Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi kau yang bertanya-"

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, oke? Jadi, diamlah."

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakan pendapatnya yang pasti sama dengan pendapat Chanyeol yang tadi sempat ia utarakan.

Baekhyun juga berubah menakutkan hanya karena hal yang sederhana, seperti ketika Chanyeol bertanya apakah dia sudah makan siang atau tidak. "Baekhyun, apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Pemuda mungil itu hanya menggeleng sambil terus menulis laporan kemajuan tentang festival sekolah.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Aku serius, kau perlu makan. Aku benar-benar bisa melihat tulang selangkamu, Kau semakin kurus."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening sesaat, sebelum ia meletakkan penanya ke meja dengan kasar dan menatap Chanyeol, "Jadi, apa sekarang? Kau tidak suka aku berubah kurus? Yah, aku minta maaf untuk berubah jadi kurus. Jika kau tidak mau punya pacar kecil seperti aku, kau bisa berkencan dengan Kris atau Tao sana."

"A-apa?" Chanyeol panik, "Baekhyun, bukan itu yang aku maksud."

"Terserah," kata Baekhyun sambil terus menulis laporannya.

Dan menyisakan Chanyeol yang sekali lagi dalam kebingungan, bagaimana mood swing pacarnya bisa semenakutkan ini.

Tapi episode drama queen Baekhyun tidak selamanya muncul. Ada beberapa kali saat-saat ketika Baekhyun berada dalam suasana hati yang sangat baik, menjadi normal dan segalanya terasa manis. Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang makan siang di atap sekolah yang diklaim sebagai tempat rahasia Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

"Chanyeol, kita harus punya panggilan kesayangan masing-masing?"

Chanyeol yang baru saja minum air mineral dengan segera tersedak dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk, "Kau bilang apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan sumpitnya, "Panggilan kesayangan, seperti nick name. Sesuatu seperti Jongin yang memanggil Kyungsoo dengan Kyungie."

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar, "Kau ingin panggilan kesayangan? Serius nih?"

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat, "Kenapa tidak? Kita sudah berpacaran selama hampir dua minggu dan kita bahkan belum memanggil satu sama lain dengan nickname kita sendiri."

Chanyeol berkedip tak percaya, "o...oke? Kedengarannya bagus," katanya, agak takut mengatakan sesuatu yang salah yang akan merusak suasana hati Baekhyun. "Kita harus memanggil apa satu sama lain?"

Baekhyun cemberut selama ia berpikir tentang nama panggilan. Selama Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu ia terlihat sangat cute, Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana seseorang yang sangat cute seperti Baekhyun bisa berubah menjadi penyihir menakutkan.

"Umm..." Baekhyun bersenandung, "Kurasa Yeollie atau Yeol, itu bagus. Itu cute dan terdengar sedikit bodoh, jadi cocok untukmu."

Chanyeol tertawa senang dengan analogi Baekhyun tentang panggila, "Baiklah. Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu Baek atau Hyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, Hyunnie itu panggilan nenekku untuk memanggilku."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun, "Baiklah, Jadi itu Baek. My Baekkie."

Bibir pemuda mungil itu membentuk senyum lebar sambil berkata, "Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Baekhyun lalu meraih sumpitnya dan mulai makan lagi. Chanyeol juga melanjutkan makan siangnya. Setelah satu menit diam, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, "Yeollie," katanya.

Setelah mendengar nickname itu, perut Chanyeol itu berputar dalam kebahagiaan, "Apa, Baek?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menguji panggilan kesayangan kita," kata Baekhyun penuh semangat. Keduanya terus makan sampai Baekhyun memanggil pacarnya lagi, "Yeol?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Apa lagi, sekarang?"

Baekhyun tetap diam untuk sementara membuat Chanyeol berpikir sepersekian detik kalau Baekhyun mengalami mood swing lagi, tapi kemudian Baekhyun mulai berbicara, "Aku minta maaf karena sudah bertindak kurang ajar selama empat hari ini."

Chanyeol berhenti makan, terkejut dengan permintaan maaf tiba-tiba dari pemuda mungil itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, "Aku sudah bertingkah kejam padamu dan kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek, sungguh."

"Tidak, itu tidak bisa tidak apa-apa, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf," kali ini Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku mengalami hari-hari tersibuk dan paling melelahkan dalam hidupku, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan suasana hatiku dan mulutku sendiri. Aku tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya itu menjadi alasanku untuk bersikap kasar padamu, tapi-"

Kalimat Baekhyun itu terpotong saat Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkat kepala Baekhyun sehingga dia bisa melihat langsung ke mata Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, itu benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Ya, aku sedang mengalami waktu yang sulit untuk menangani mood swing-mu, tetapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku benar-benar memahami kondisimu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Kau bisa meninggalkan aku jika kau tidak bisa dengan aku lagi."

"Baek," jari-jari Chanyeol mengusap poni rambut Baekhyun di atas keningnya, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir, Jika aku sudah bosan denganmu, aku akan memberitahukanmu." Pernyataan itu membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan pukulan di bahunya.

"Yah!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat pacarnya cemberut _cutely._

Tapi Baekhyun perlahan tersenyum lagi, "Terima kasih, Yeol."

Keduanya mulai membersihkan makan siang mereka karena waktu istirahat makan siang akan segera berakhir. Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol tersedak untuk kedua kali berturut-turut hari ini.

"Hei, Yeollie, apa sebaiknya kita pergi kencan akhir pekan ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**T/N [Aya] :: **Aku gak berhenti ketawa waktu ngetik bagian ini. #LOL

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Balasan Review::**

**L A ::** iya, Chanyeol gentle banget di sini :)

**N Yera48 ::** Untung saja author-nya gak bikin Baek kenapa2 ma ahjusshi itu.

**Meriska Lim ::** Happy Ending kok! ^^

**Arvita kim ::** nanti pasti akan dijelaskan kok Eon.. :D

**Regianamiranda ::** ohh.. mianhe, gak bakal bahas itu lagi deh.

**ChaaChulie247 ::** Iyaaa~ ikuti saja ceritanya. :D

**Majey Jannah 97 ::** Chanyeol sudah berusaha yang terbaik... ^^

**KimChanBaek ::** Iya, kalau appa dan eomma nya gak bbersatu, anaknya gak bakal ada... konflik? Hmm.. kita liat saja nanti :)

**Yeyechacha :: **Yup, moody saya bagus karena barusan nonton video moment Chanbaek, jadi bisa balas review lagi. Ahhh... gitu yah, Makasih banyak~~

**Raensung ::** Iyaaa! Semangat! Makasih^^

**CB11270506 ::** Fanficnya dari awal memang seru! Authornya daebak:D

**vitCB9 ::** mudah-mudahan galau-nya makin terkikis #pray, dan ff ini cukup bisa menghibur.

**Ayume ::** Yup. Fighting! Thanks^^

**Crayson ::** harus bangga donk.. ma pairing Chanbaek yg tercute ini :D

**Indaaaaaahhh ::** iyaaaaa... makasih ^o^

**Zirae demon ::** hehehehe...

**Cheinnfairy ::** iyaaaa... makasih ^^

**Kim Bo Mi ::** Ah, iya... Chanyeol sabar amat... :D

**YayaEXO88 ::** hehehe... moga ini bantu untuk tidak galau

**Exindira ::** Makasih~~ moga yg ini bisa sejenak menghentikan tangismu (ceileh)

**Bela ::** makasih udah mau nungguin dan reviewnya :D

**EXO Love EXO ::** hehehe... makasih ^o^

**Guest (May 16) ::** Amin~ #pray

**Sapphirexian ::** Makasih~

**ChanBaek ::** Ikut senang chingu bisa terhibur~

**Rina972 ::** Yup!

**Dugundugun ::** moga yg ini juga bisa menghibur ^^

**Ayuputeri ::** nggak kok, ini fluff, Cuma nanti ditengah-tengah ada sedikit konflik yang angst, tapi pasti baikan lagi. :D

**Babies BYUN ::** Hai~~ saya baik, selama Chanbaek juga masih baikan... :D makasih udah mau nunggu ff trans ini.. :D semoga kamu juga baik2 saja. ^^

**Mery leonahizhiz :**: Sip~

**Chankaish ::** semangat! Senang ini bisa menghibur.

**Guest (May 17) ::** Iyaaa... Amin.. #pray

**BabyByunYeol ::** Sebagai pacar yang baik, Chanyeol memang harus ngelindungi pacar kecilnya ^o^

**Alysasparkyuelfshawol ::** hehehe...kalau jodoh mah emang gak bakal kemana. :D

**Ichi rth** :: Iyaaa... senang kalau bahasa ffnya bisa dinikmati. Makasih~ Waaaah... kamu bakal jadi preview favorit~ relain review di setiap chap, dan isi reviewnya juga bukan main-main, berisi dan berhasil buat saya sebagai translatir senyum2 sendiri, apalagi kalau Author aslinya nanti baca (dia juga org indo sendiri sebenarnya). Seekali lagi, makasih~ :D

**Nurulpriaarafah **:: iyaaa~ makasih^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**T/N :: **

Udah ada yang nonton [140510] Exo Enterteyment Relay KBS ? Ah, gila, gwiyomi Cheon Songie versi Baekhyun _**"Kkung-kkung-ah, miane~"**_ #meltinggue #pingsanditempat. Dan ekspresi semua member; Sehun, Tao, dan Luhan yang **ngakak**. Kai yang pengen **sembunyi** di balik gorden karena malu liat kelakuan hyung-nya sendiri #lol. Terus (terutama) Chanyeol yang tangannya mengepal ke arah wajah Baekhyun dari belakang sambil **senyum lebar gaje** (kalau gak mau dibilang mesum) kayak gemas sendiri, pengen cubit Baekhyun. #LMAO

Jadi **guys**~ aya benar-benar ikutan _**mood swing**_ kayak Baek nih. **Tega** amat kalau review-nya malah **berkurang** dari sebelumnya. Padahal saya udah update pakai **Thunder**-nya Chen lho... ... ... dengan baik hati langsung saya translate **dua bagian** sekaligus lho... ... ... masa sih tetep **gak mau** ninggalin review? **Teganya engkau**... ... ... biar pun ini **hanya** ff trans, tapi saya sebagai tranlator juga punya **tangan** dan **waktu** buat relain memenuhi permintaan, masa' masih gak mau... ... ... **review **?

**...**

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[18 Mei 2014]**


	10. Bagian 10

_**Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 10 ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Chanyeol memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia mengenakan t-shirt hitam polos bersama dengan celana jeans biru tua, jaket hitam, dan mantel cokelat di atasnya. Suhu hari ini benar-benar rendah. Ia merapikan poni cokelatnya sebentar sebelum memandang penampilannya lagi untuk terakhir kali. Ia puas dengan penampilannya, terlihat keren dan ia berharap Baekhyun juga akan berpikir hal yang sama.

Chanyeol menghela napas, gugup melihat arlojinya. Jam 2:30 siang. Baekhyun meminta untuk menemuinya di depan Yeongchu Mall jam 03:00 siang, jadi lebih baik ia pergi sekarang. Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit perjalanan bus ke daerah itu.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yura sambil bersandar di pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, "Iya. Kenapa kau masih di sini, noona? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di tempat kerja?"

Kakaknya menggeleng, "Aku punya siaran malam untuk hari ini. Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Chanyeol mendesah karena kakak perempuannya tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi sebelum dia menjelaskan setiap detailnya. "Aku masih belum tahu. Baekkie yang akan memutuskannya nanti."

Yura mengerutkan alisnya, "Siapa Baekkie?" Chanyeol tetap diam, sadar ia sudah salah memilih kata yang ia ucapkan. "Tunggu, Baekkie? Maksudmu Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kakaknya dan keluar dari kamarnya, tapi Yura tidak membiarkan adikknya pergi dengan mudah. Perempuan itu memblokir pintu dan menghadang Chanyeol. "Noona, aku harus pergi," rengek Chanyeol.

"Jawab aku dulu, apa kau punya kencan dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Iya, aku punya kencan dengan Baekhyun. Bisakah aku pergi sekarang, please?"

Yura tersenyum menggoda, "Tidak heran kau bernampilan dengan sangat baik. Jadi, Baekkie adalah nama panggilan kesayangan untuknya? Ya ampun, itu cuuuute sekali."

"Noona ..."

"Aku serius, Park Chanyeol, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan dia padaku? Aku sangat-sangat-sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengannya"

"... Hentikan. Aku akan terlambat," Chanyeol mencoba menerobos melalui sela antara Yura dan pintu, dan dia berhasil melakukannya. Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju pintu, mencari sepatu, sebelum akhirnya memakainya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan dia dariku selamanya, Chanyeol," Yura sudah berdiri di belakangnya, berkacak pinggang. "Jika kau menikah dengannya di masa depan, toh nantinya aku akan bertemu dengannya."

Chanyeol berbalik setelah ia selesai mengikat sepatunya, "Noona, masih ada jalan panjang yang dilalui sebelum aku menikah dengannya."

Wajah Yura berubah lembut, "Awww, Jadi kau benar-benar akan menikah dengannya? Adikku sudah tumbuh-"

"Aku pergi," Chanyeol memotong kakaknya dan membuka pintu depan apartemen mereka. "Sampai nanti, noona."

"Bersenang-senanglah," Yura melambai meskipun Chanyeol tidak melihatnya, "Perlakukan dia dengan baik, Chanyeol-ah."

"Tentu saja," gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Baekhyun berdiri di tempatnya dengan gelisah, tapi juga penuh semangat. Ia sudah tiba di depan Yeongchu Mall. Sedikit lebih awal dari apa yang dia bilang pada Chanyeol, karena ia terlalu bersemangat hanya untuk tinggal di rumah. Ia menantikan kencan pertama mereka dan Baekhyun yakin ini akan menjadi hari yang mengagumkan dengan pacarnya.

Baekhyun sungguh merasa sangat menyesal telah memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan buruk selama seminggu ini (dengan mood swing-nya), karena itu ia ingin membalas kebaikan Chanyeol. Dia sudah merencanakan banyak hal untuk hari ini dan berharap itu akan berjalan dengan baik. Dia juga berharap bahwa moodya akan tetap baik seperti ini sampai hari berakhir. Selama urusan persiapan festival sekolah tidak mengganggunya hari ini, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika ia akhirnya tersentak, kembali ke alam nyata karena ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Dia berbalik, menemukan pacar-tower-nya tersenyum lebar, "Hai, Baekhyun."

"Kau datang," kata Baekhyun, ikut tersenyum lebar penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja aku datang," Chanyeol cemberut. "Kenapa kau cepat sekali sudah ada di sini? Astaga, apa aku yang terlambat?" Ia melihat arloji.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tidak, aku yang datang lebih awal. Mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat."

Chanyeol tersipu dengan pemikiran kalau Baekhyun bersemangat mengenai kencan ini. Dia tidak terlalu berharap kalau Baekhyun akan menantikan kencan ini. Dia pikir hanya dia yang menantikannya. "Aku juga," katanya singkat. "Jadi kita mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol dan menautkan jari-jari mereka bersama-sama, "Ayo kita pergi," katanya sambil menyeret Chanyeol ke jalan.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan skiship Baekhyun lebih awal. "Kita tidak pergi ke Mall Yeongchu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Kita pergi ke tempat lain."

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Aku harap kau suka menonton film, Yeol."

"Aku menyukainya."

"Bagus, sebaiknya kita nonton apa hari ini?" kata Baekhyun sambil mendongak ke layar di depan mereka yang menunjukkan beberapa poster film yang sedang diputar saat ini.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke bioskop kecil dekat Mall Yeongchu. Kebanyakan orang bilang itu sudah sangat _klise_ kalau pergi ke bioskop di kencan pertama, tapi Baekhyun suka cara lama itu untuk kencan mereka. Dia pikir itu wajib bagi pasangan untuk menonton film di bioskop bersama-sama.

Sedangkan, Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak bisa lebih bersemangat lagi. Dia suka menonton film, dan kencan di bioskop pada kencan pertama adalah sempurna. Tidak perlu restoran mewah atau pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, seperti Lotte World.

"Aku selalu ingin menonton film ini," Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu poster.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut dan wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi tak percaya, "Kau serius, Baek? Kau mau menonton film romantis?"

"Aku tidak suka film romantis. Aku ingin menontonnya karena ada Yuri noona," Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol ke loket tiket.

"Yuri noona?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia sudah berdiri di samping pacarnya.

Baekhyun bergumam hm, "Film _No Breathing_, tolong dua tiketnya," kata Baekhyun kepada gadis muda di belakang meja. Setelah itu, ia berpaling ke Chanyeol, "Yuri SNSD. Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku adalah SONE?"

Mata Chanyeol melebar, "Apa? Benarkah?"

"Ini tiketnya, tuan," kata kasir.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke kasir dan meraih tiket sebelum dia berbicara kepada Chanyeol lagi, "Iya, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Keduanya berjalan ke counter makanan dan minuman. Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Aku yang bayar sekarang, karena kau sudah membeli tiket. Apa yang kau inginkan, Baek?"

"Caramel popcorn dan stroberi slushie," jawabnya. "Jadi, mengapa kau terkejut mengetahui aku adalah SONE?"

"Dua popcorn karamel, satu strawberry slushie dan satu mocha frapuccino, _please_," kata Chanyeol kepada penjual. Dia berpaling ke arah Baekhyun dan menjawab, "Aku hanya terkejut kalau ternyata ketua Osis kita adalah fanboy berat dari SNSD."

Baekhyun cemberut, "Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang salah, Baek. Hanya saja, aku adalah Blackjack (penggemar 2NE1)."

"Wow, sungguh? Kita rival dong."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun itu, "Iya, kita."

Setelah mendengar pemberitahuan dari speaker bahwa film mereka akan segera dimulai, mereka segera berjalan menuju teater film mereka. Begitu mereka duduk, film sedang bermain dan Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang bersemangat. Lalu, ia bersandar ke kursinya dan menikmati film.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara selama film berlangsung. Hanya Baekhyun yang sesekali berkomentar tentang Yuri, dan sisanya, mereka hanya tinggal diam. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi di dalam teater, jadi ketika Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, dia menjadi sedikit tegang. Belum lagi, tangan kiri Baekhyun yang juga berada di atas lengan kursi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang indah itu.

Tapi kemudian, Chanyeol sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu lama berpikir saat Baekhyun mendekati telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Kau tidak akan memegang tanganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

...

Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Baekhyun sejak mereka keluar dari teater. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di tengah kerumunan jalan Sungwondae. Hari sudah gelap di luar dan perut Chanyeol itu mulai memprotes.

"Aku lapar, Baek," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku juga, sudah saatnya makan malam," Baekhyun melihat sekeliling jalan. Jalan ini agak ramai karena itu adalah akhir pekan. Tapi Baekhyun menyukainya karena ia jarang keluar, dan adanya Chanyeol di sisinya membuat semua ini terasa lebih baik.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tampak kedinginan karena cuaca dingin di musim gugur.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang perhatian dengannya. Selama kencan mereka, Chanyeol selalu membiarkan Baekhyun yang memilih apa yang ia inginkan, membuat Baekhyun merasa diistimewakan. "Aku ingin Samgyeopsal," jawabnya singkat.

"Oke. Ayo kita cari restoran Samgyeopsal sekarang. Kau kedinginan," kata Chanyeol sambil menyeret Baekhyun bersama dengannya dan mencari sebuah restoran Samgyeopsal. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak menyukai cuaca dingin jadi dia ingin cepat menemukan tempat yang hangat karena dia benar-benar khawatir tentang kondisi pemuda yang lebih mungil itu daripada perutnya yang kelaparan.

Beruntung ada banyak restoran yang menyediakan sampgyeopsal di daerah itu. Segera setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang sedikit kosong, mereka masuk ke dalam restoran itu, dan Chanyeol merasa lega melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun perlahan mulai normal kembali.

Setelah mereka memesan, mereka duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah meja. Sambil menunggu makanan, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menggosok tangannya sendiri. "Kau masih kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah. Dalam hati dia mengutuk pemanas dalam restoran yang tampaknya tidak cukup tinggi untuk menghangatkannya. Itu lebih hangat daripada saat dia berada di luar, tapi masih dingin, dan ia tidak yakin apa ia bisa makan dengan suhu beku seperti ini.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Dia melepas mantelnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, "Pakai ini," katanya.

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, Yeollie, kau akan membeku."

Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak akan mengambil mantelnya, Chanyeol menempatkan mantel itu di bahu Baekhyun sebagai gantinya. "Aku masih punya jaketku. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin kau mati membeku." Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan tersenyum ketika Baekhyun akhirnya memakai mantelnya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu kecil mengenakan mantelnya. "Serius, Baek, ini masih musim gugur dan kau sudah seperti ini. Apa yang akan terjadi di musim dingin?"

Bibir Baekhyun cemberut, "Bukan keinginanku juga kalau tubuhku mudah kedinginan." Dia bisa bicara normal lagi karena ia merasa hangat sekarang. Terima kasih pada mantel hangat milik kekasihnya.

Ketika makanan mereka tiba, wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berubah lebih santai dalam sekejap, mereka meraih sendok dan sumpit lalu mulai makan. Samgyeopsal yang panas berhasil membuat mereka hangat. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam karena mereka benar-benar lapar.

Meskipun tubuhnya kecil, nyatanya Baekhyun yang selesai makan duluan. "Kemana kita akan pergi selanjutnya?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang masih menyelesaikan supnya.

"Kita akan pulang," jawabnya.

"Apa?"

"Suhu akan semakin dingin, Baek. Kita akan pulang," kata Chanyeol dengan suara penuh tekad. Dia harus membawa pemuda yang lebih tua itu ke rumah sebelum ia membeku.

Baekhyun cemberut tapi ia sendiri tahu kalau ia tidak bisa bertahan dalam cuaca dingin ini, "Baiklah, kau menang."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil minum teh hangat dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Ayo, mari kita pulang." Baekhyun juga berdiri dan mulai melepaskan mantel Chanyeol. "Kau bisa memakainya sampai tiba di rumahmu," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberinya pandangan bertanya, "Tapi ..."

Chanyeol nyengir malu-malu, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mata Baekhyun membesar, "Kau serius, Yeol?"

Pemuda tinggi itu menjawab dengan anggukan, ia lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Lagian ini sudah dekat dengan rumahmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyeretnya keluar. Suhu pasti sudah lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki mantel Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Dia memandang pacarnya dengan khawatir tapi sepertinya Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Baekhyun pikir, mungkin dia benar-benar satu-satunya yang aneh karena cepat kedinginan dengan mudah.

Chanyeol benar saat ia mengatakan Sungwondae sudah dekat rumah Baekhyun. Keduanya hanya berjalan selama 10 menit, sebelum akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Baekhyun. Mereka berhenti di depan pagar rumah Baekhyun dan saling berhadapan sejenak. Chanyeol ingat bahwa ia pernah datang ke sini untuk menemani Baekhyun tapi dia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam pada saat itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Hari ini sungguh luar biasa. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan untuk kencan pertama meskipun yang mereka lakukan hanya menonton film dan makan malam, tapi ia benar-benar puas. Rasanya sempurna sampai dia tidak ingin ini berakhir.

"Hei, Yeol," katanya sedikit ragu-ragu di awal. Tapi ia tahu ia akan akan menyesal jika ia tidak melakukannya, "Apa kau ingin masuk ke dalam?"

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sadar kalau Baekhyun baru saja mengundangnya untuk masuk ke dalam, "Sungguh? Kau ingin aku masuk?"

Lega dengan reaksi Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat, "Hari baru saja malam, akan sia-sia kalau kau pulang sekarang."

"O-oke..." katanya sedikit tidak yakin. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Ibumu... "

"Neh, dia keren. Dia sudah tahu kalau aku kencan denganmu," katanya sambil membuka gerbang pagar dan Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan Chanyeol bisa langsung melihat rumah kecil namun hangat milik Baekhyun, meskipun ia masih berada di pintu depan.

"Mom, aku pulang," Baekhyun berteriak dan ia melepas sepatunya. "Ayo masuk, Yeol."

Chanyeol berjalan canggung dan juga melepas sepatunya. Sedetik kemudian, terlihat seorang wanita usia pertengahan dan itu membuat Chanyeol hampir tesedak karena dia terlihat mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Halo, Sayang," wanita itu memeluk Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kencanmu–oh, siapa ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, berdiri dengan canggung.

Chanyeol cepat melangkah maju dan membungkuk pada wanita itu, "Selamat malam, Nyonya Byun. Aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol dalam hati menepuk dirinya sendiri karena bersantai di depan ibu pacarnya.

"Bu, ini Chanyeol, pacarku," kata Baekhyun bangga.

Mulut ibunya Baekhyun itu membentuk o kecil dan akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Jadi kau menantu masa depanku?"

"Ibu!" protes Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun tertawa senang, dan Chanyeol sekarang tahu di mana tawa indah Baekhyun itu berasal. "Maaf, Sayang. Apa kau tidak ingin mengundang Chanyeol masuk ke dalam, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia boleh masuk ke kamarku, bu?"

Chanyeol tersedak dengan air ludah sendiri. Baekhyun ingin dia masuk ke kamarnya? Apa Chanyeol bermimpi?

Nyonya Byun melihat putranya dengan pandangan menilik sebelum dia akhirnya tersenyum, "Baiklah. Hanya saja tetaplah ingat kalau aku ada di luar kamar, oke?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Ibu, hentikan pikiran kotormu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersipu.

"Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang pikiran kotor," godanya pada putranya.

"Terserah, ibu. Ayo, Yeol," Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang dalam diam-diam dan rasanya mirip deja vu bagi Chanyeol. Seperti saat Baekhyun membawanya untuk pertama kalinya ke atap sekolah. Waktu itu Baekhyun menunjukkan tempat pribadi(rahasia)nya untuk pertama kalinya. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun juga membawanya ke tempat pribadinya yang lain. Kamar tidur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pintu, "Maaf, ini sedikit berantakan," katanya sambil menyalakan lampu.

Napas Chanyeol tertahan ketika akhirnya ia melihat kamar Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti dia melangkah ke tingkat lebih tinggi dari hubungan mereka. Tempat ini, ruangan ini adalah tempat tersembunyi Baekhyun. Fakta bahwa Baekhyun mengijinkan dia untuk melihat dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, rasanya seperti dinding dari jarak dan ruang diantara mereka, perlahan-lahan runtuh. Dan di sinilah Chanyeol, di dunia Baekhyun, di mana tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya. Dan di sinilah Baekhyun, dia ada di sini. Menginginkan Chanyeol. Bukan orang lain.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sana? Masuklah, dasar bodoh," kata Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol sambil melepaskan mantel Chanyeol dari tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol tercengang, "Ya, oke." Dia masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi meja belajar Baekhyun, "Tentang apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Ibuku? Kamarku?"

"Ibumu sangat indah. Sama sepertimu," jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersipu. "Jadi, kau bilang pada ibumu tentang aku adalah suami masa depanmu?" Godanya pada Baekhyun.

"Diamlah," seru Baekhyun sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Tentu saja aku bilang padanya. Aku menceritakan semua tentangku dan apa yang terjadi padaku."

Chanyeol nyengir bahagia memikirkan kalau Baekhyun benar-benar memberitahukan ibunya tentang dia. Itu membuatnya merasa penting dalam kehidupan Baekhyun.

Dia melihat sekeliling kamar Baekhyun dan menyadari betapa itu sangat rapi, jauh lebih rapi daripada kamarnya sendiri. Tidak ada banyak perabotan di dalam ruangan, hanya tempat tidur, lemari, kursi, dan meja ... dan gitar?

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan ke arah gitar dan meraihnya. "Kau punya gitar?" tanyanya, membawa gitar itu dan kembali berjalan ke kursinya lagi.

Baekhyun bangkit dan menatap Chanyeol, "Ya, itu milik almarhum ayahku."

Mulut Chanyeol menganga, "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya tidak langsung mengambilnya sebelum aku bertanya padamu."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, Yeol." Dia diam sebentar, "Ayahku mencintai musik. Ia bermain gitar sementara aku akan bernyanyi untuknya."

Chanyeol tetap diam dan memegang erat gitar, menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ketika dia meninggal, aku mengambil gitar untukku. Kakakku marah karena ia menginginkannya juga," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, masam, "Tapi pada akhirnya, aku yang mendapatkan gitar. Tapi aku tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mempelajarinya."

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan. Chanyeol tidak berani berbicara karena ia menyadari betapa Baekhyun tampak sedikit sedih sekarang. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar, tanpa adanya unsur kesedihan di matanya.

"Bermain untukku, Yeol," katanya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar kaget, "Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat, "Kau bermain, aku bernyanyi."

Chanyeol menatap pacarnya sejenak, tapi pemuda yang lebih tua itu tampak yakin dan benar-benar bersemangat, dan itu membuat Chanyeol merilekskan dirinya. "Apa yang harus kita mainkan?" tanyanya sambil duduk tegak dan mengatur gitar di pangkuannya.

Baekhyun bergerak maju dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, membuat mereka duduk saling berhadapan. "Ada lagu yang sangat aku sukai. Aku tidak yakin apa kau tahu itu. Ini lagu Taeyeon noona, Like A Star," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa lega karena ia tahu lagu itu meskipun itu lagu SNSD. "Aku tahu itu. Taeyeon dengan The One, kan? "

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan matanya bersinar terang, "Bagus. Oke, mainkan!"

Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam karena ia benar-benar gugup. Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya ia bermain di depan pacarnya, dan juga akan menjadi yang pertama kali mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi. Ia mulai memainkan intro lagu dan dia bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menggoyangkan pelan tubuhnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol mendengar suara yang paling indah yang pernah ia dengar sepanjang hidupnya. Baekhyun bernyanyi.

...

_**Where ever you are hiding**_

_Di mana pun kau bersembunyi_

_**I can find you**_

_Aku bisa menemukanmu_

_**If there were no you**_

_Jika tidak ada kau_

_**If there were no you**_

_Jika tidak ada kau_

_**...Then my heart would stop**_

_... Lalu jantungku akan berhenti_

_**Even if you don't say "Love"**_

_Bahkan jika kau tidak bilang "Cinta"_

_**I can feel with my heart**_

_Aku bisa merasakannya dengan hatiku_

_**If you are here**_

_Jika kau berada di sini_

_**If you are here**_

_Jika kau berada di sini_

_**I don't need anything**_

_Aku tidak memerlukan apapun_

_**You're my everything to me**_

_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku_

_**You're my everything to me**_

_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku_

_**Please shine like a star in the sky**_

_Tolong bersinarlah seperti bintang di langit_

_**You are my only love**_

_Kau lah satu-satunya cintaku_

_**Forever my love**_

_Selamanya cintaku_

_**We love each other**_

_Kita saling mencintai_

_**All i need is you**_

_Yang aku butuhkan adalah kau_

...

Chanyeol menyelesaikan not terakhirnya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang menyelesaikan baris liriknya. Baekhyun nyengir dari telinga ke telinga sedangkan Chanyeol masih tercengang setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau..." Chanyeol tak mampu berkata-kata. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu sempurna?"

"_Please_, Yeol, semua orang bisa beryanyi. Tidak seperti kau, bermain gitar itu sangat keren."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Tidak, Baek, sungguh. Suaramu itu... _oh my God_, aku pikir aku mendengar malaikat bernyanyi."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau melebih-lebihkan. Aku tidak terlalu bagus."

Chanyeol serius. Dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa suara Baekhyun adalah luar biasa indah yang membuatnya menggigil sepanjang lagu. Itu menakjubkan bagaimana dia masih bisa mengotrol diri untuk bermain gitar sampai akhir bahkan saat dia terlalu terpesona oleh suara Baekhyun. Belum lagi lirik lagu juga membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Walaupun tidak pasti apa Baekhyun bernyanyi untuknya, tapi Chanyeol masih merasa senang.

"Aku akan menikah dengan suaramu, Baek," ia berkata sambil melamun.

Membuat Baekhyun tertawa lagi dan Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa suara nyanyian Baekhyun adalah nomor satu suara favoritnya, kedua adalah tawa Baekhyun.

"Kita harus melakukan duet, Yeol," Baekhyun berkata tiba-tiba. "Untuk pertunjukkan di festival sekolah."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menyanyi, dan kau akan bermain gitar, atau bahkan mungkin ditambah rap-mu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini akan sangat hebat."

Chanyeol mengerjap tak percaya, "Tapi, kita hanya punya sisa waktu satu minggu."

"Neh, kita bisa menampilkan pertujukan hebat sekarang. Satu minggu lebih dari cukup bagi kita untuk berlatih," Baekhyun sudah melompat berdiri penuh semangat.

"Baekkie, apa kau yakin?"

"100% yakin." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol berdiri dan membuat pemuda tinggi itu tersandung, "Janji padaku, kita akan tampil bersama."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku janji."

Saat-saat kenyamanan mereka terganggu oleh suara telepon Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu mengerang dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel sialan itu, dan ia menjadi lebih kesal lagi saat melihat nama pemanggil. Itu Jongin.

"Apa?"

_"Hyung, kau dimana? Aku di depan apartemenmu tapi sepertinya tak seorang pun di dalam."_

Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Aku tidak di rumah."

Baekhyun memberinya pandangan bertanya, dan Chanyeol mengatakan, "Itu Jongin."

_"Apakah kau bersama seseorang, Hyung?"_

Chanyeol ragu sejenak, "Umm... aku dengan Baekhyun."

_"Benarkah? Apa kalian sedang kencan?"_

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya dan ia melihat Baekhyun tertawa.

_"Baiklah! Maaf mengganggu kencanmu dengan Baekhyun hyung. Tapi bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Rumahku kosong dan orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara."_

"Astaga, Jongin, kau sangat merepotkan."

_"Hyung, aku bersumpah aku kedinginan sekarang."_

Chanyeol mendesah, "Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku makanan nanti."

_"Tidak masalah! Aku menyukaim-"_

"Aku tutup teleponnya." Chanyeol memotong Jongin, dan menaruh ponsel kembali ke dalam saku.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pikir ia seperti mendengar sedikit nada sedih dari suara Baekhyun, tapi mungkin ia salah. "Sayangnya, iya. Jongin sialan. "

Baekhyun tertawa, "Oke, kalau begitu. Lagipula ini semakin larut. Dan aku tidak ingin kau ketinggalan bus," katanya sambil mengambil mantel Chanyeol yang ia kenakannya sebelumnya dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu gerbang."

Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar melewati pintu. Di ruang tamu, ibu Baekhyun sedang menonton televisi dan ketika dia melihat putranya dan pacarnya berjalan menuruni tangga, dia berdiri.

"Ibu, Chanyeol mau pulang," kata Baekhyun.

"Nyonya Byun, Aku mau pulang. Terima kasih banyak untuk malam ini," ia membungkuk tanpa melepaskan tangan Baekhyun karena pemuda mungil itu sendiri memegangnya dengan erat.

"Aku nyaris tidak menyambutmu, Sayang. Aku tidak punya makanan apapun dan aku kira kau mungkin sibuk dengan Baekhyun, jadi ya," godanya pada Baekhyun lagi.

"Ibu, please. Ayo kita pergi, Yeol," ia menyeretnya lagi.

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya pada Nyonya Byun sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Baekhyun menuju pintu depan. Setelah ia memakai sepatu, Baekhyun membawanya keluar dan tiba waktu bagi mereka untuk berpisah, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Hari ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan bagiku."

"Aku juga," Chanyeol mengangguk, "Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Baekkie."

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk senyuman lebar, dan akhirnya ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, "Hati-hati di jalan, oke? Sms aku setelah kau sampai."

"Pasti," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mulai berjalan tetapi hanya untuk dihentikan lagi ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan membungkus pinggangnya dari belakang. Chanyeol berdiri diam, mengerutkan kening. Tapi dia bisa merasakan napas Baekhyun pada punggung lehernya. "Baek?" Katanya karena Baekhyun tetap diam selama hampir satu menit.

Begitu banyak yang terjadi hanya dalam satu hari itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya semua itu sudah terjadi. Tapi, Chanyeol berpikir semua hal yang sudah terjadi hari itu bisa dikalahkan oleh kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan itu sambil masih memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Chanyeol, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Rasanya seperti dunia dan waktu Chanyeol berhenti. Kalimat Baekhyun itu terus berdering di telinga dan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. Chanyeol berbalik dan menunduk sedikit karena kaki Baekhyun lebih kecil darinya. Dia tidak tahu di mana nyali itu datang ketika ia melakukan sesuatu hal berikutnya yang terlintas begitu saja dalam pikirannya.

Dia menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat padanya dan mencium kening Baekhyun, selembut ciuman yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia merasa lega ketika ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku juga benar-benar menyukaimu, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Balasan untuk review sebelumnya ::**

**Regianamiranda :: **Maaf, sebulan lalu saya kena wabah hiatus, sekarang saya akan mulai usahain update rutin kembali. Moga semuanya gak pada lari...

**Re Tao :: **berita tentang Baek memang sempat ngilangin mood, tapi sekarang saya udah kembali~ (senyum cantik)

**Baeksounds :: **Sip~ ^o^

**Kim ryeosa wardhani :: **Iya, saya lanjutin~ makasih reviewnya~ :D

**Chanbaek Shipper :: **saya juga suka ma Sulay setelah chanbaek. Sayangnya, ff yang Chanbaek saja tersendat-sendat karena hiatus, jadi belum berani buat khusus Sulay dan malah menghiatuskannya.

**Aivoniras :: **Makasih komentarnya, emang ada berapa kalimat yang kebaca aneh, namanya juga translate /ngeles/ #plakk

**Baekfika :: **tenang, di sini gak ada Krisbaek. Pure hanya Chanbaek/Baekyeol, meski nanti di tengah jalan pasti ada pihak ketiga dan keempat...

**Byun anna :: **Makasih banyak support-nya~ Fighting!

**HyoRaCuteDevil :: **Ini udah saya lanjutin~ maaf telat *bow

**Aldolmntng :: **Makasih banyak~ #blush

**Baekhugs0420 :: **Wuah, ada yg nyanyi dangdut di sini, /ikutan joget/ #plaak. Yup, hwaiting! Makasih~

**BusanBoy18 :: **mian, lagi hiatus dulu dari fanfic 2pm *bow*

**Channiese :: **Iya, saya akan coba terus lanjutin sampai tamat! :D

**Parkdwarf :: **hehehe... makasih... ^o^

**Hwangpark106 :: **hehehe... pastilah yang ngelamar nanti Chanyeol, karena bagaimana pun Chanyeol tetap SEME di sini. :D

**HChy :: **Baekhyun memang lucu ^o^ Hwaiting!

**Baekkevinka :: **Maaf, kemarin lagi dalam masa hiatus, dan baru bisa nulis sekarang. *bow

**Nadya :: **Okay~~

**Yuki edogawa :: **Terima kasih kembali~ (nyengir lebar)

**Priest :: **Sip~

**Chanbaekie :: **Annyeong~ Aminnn... iya, saya kalau ada waktu luang pasti usahain lanjutin! :D makasih~

**Nuguya :: **Oke~

**Fosbaekliner :: **Iya, makasih banyak review dan pesan pendorongnya, akan saya lanjutin demi kamu sayaaaang (mode:lebay #plaak)

**Haecha lee :: **hwaiting! Makasih pesan semangatnya~ :D

**Kjhwang :: **iya, karena ini BoyLover, jadi istilahnya suami dengan suami, gak ada istri karena gak ada wanita. Xp

**Nugu :: **iyaaa~ makasih banyak~

**Ara :: **Fighting^^

**Reza C Warni :: **Anyyeong reader baru~ (senyum manis) Iya, saya lanjutin translatenya, makasih udah mau singgah baca dan review~

**Mannuel Khunyoung **:: hohoho... fanboy khunyoung shipper juga nimbrung ke sini, mari nak, mari, kunjungin ff sya yang lainnya (sok2 keibuan #plaak)

**Haecha lee :: **hehehe... hwaiting! Makasih juga reviewnya~

**Pramudya :: **Makasih banyak~ iya saya lanjutin, kasian banget yang pada nunggu, apalagi liat yg ngefollow juga banyak.

**NyunSehun :: **Semangat~ makasih.. ^^

**Hyunsaa :: **Halo reader baru~ Iya, yang paling bikin menarik ff ini memang penggambaran karakter mereka masing2. Btw, titip salam buat org yg rekomen ff ini. Tengkyu~ :D

**otpsforlife :: **Yehet! Makasih`^^

**ph26 ::**Yup, semangat! \^o^/

**Cloudyvu :: **Iya~ makasih komentarnya~^^

**Zelo ChanBaek :: **Iya! Makanya sy translate-in~

**Baekhyun92 **:: namanya juga uke, pasti ada aja kemiripannya dikit ma yg namanya wanita (tawa gaje #plaak)

**rezztu yutha :: **yang penting bahasanya nyantai dan mudah dipahami, iya gak? (cari dukungan) Fighting! Makasih~

**koreawn :: **Iya! Makasih~^^

**raul sungsoo12 :: **Aloha Reader baru~ moga betah baca dan review di sini ^^

**ChickenKID :: **Terima kasih kembali~ Wah, kebetulan banget bisa sama persis dg ultahmu~ XD

**Suga :: **KECUP CINTA KEMBALI SAYANG~ #ikutan capslock jebol

**Keyungsu **:: Nanti juga ada waktunya untuk bagian pov-nya Baek~ ^^

**EXO Kkaebsong :: **Yup! Chanyeol tetap seme donk. Tapi sesekali ada juga seme yang sikapnya bisa lebih kekanakan dari Ukenya sendiri Xp

**KyungMiie :: **Gak apa-apa, yg penting akhirnya bisa ngereview kalo kendalanya udh gk ada. Makasih juga~

**Guest(24 May) :: **Chanyeol udh mabuk berat (overdose) ma Baek~ #smirk

**Smstacya **:: Iya, Chanyeol kemakan ucapannya ndiri Xp

**lolamoet :: **Yup! Udah ada Chanyeol yg bs ngejagain Baekhyun. Di sini, Chanyeol tetap jadi Seme, tentu saja! :D

**BBHPCYXOXO :: **Sip~ :)

**Guest(23 May) :: **boleh ketawa sendiri, asal jangan sampai dikira tdk waras #plaak

**BLUEFIRE0805 :: **eh? Jihoon siapa? #bingung

**Minny Kpopers Fujoshi **:: Aku juga pengen punya pacar kayak Chanyeollie (berharap/berdoa bersama)

**Ovihyunee :: **Iya, makanya sengaja nge-trans ff Baekyeol dg genre fluff begini. Makasih~

**alysaexostans :: **Yup, semangat! :D

**stykiees :: **hehehe... makasih, senang bisa membantu ngebalikin mood, meski sy cuma sebagai translator di sini :)

**Sonewbamin :: **sama, saya jg senyum2 sendiri XD makasih~

**Rei Fujoshi Official Couple :: **Moga cepat sembuh sayang~ ^^

**Baekhyunniee **:: Nanti pasti ada saatnya konflik di antara mereka mulai, sekarang masih awalnya menjalin hubungan, pedekate dulu gitu. Jadi mereka masih adem anyem :)

**Guest(20 May) **:: hehehe, iya, baekkie lucu~

**Natsuko Kazumi :: **mungkin itu beneran typo, maafkan daku yg memang ceroboh dg typo. Makasih~^^

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun :: **sampai chap 31. Terima kasih~

**Ichi . rth :: **hehehe gak apa2, sama aja kok, kadang saya juga bilang 'aku', kadang 'saya', kadang 'aya', kadang 'author' /malah yang ini banyak julukan #plaak. Makasih

**realkkeh :: **Yang S3 itu lagi pending sayang, sy bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana, hahaha, kkaebsong~ #ditimpuk-sandal.

**Yeol-moo **:: maafkan daku yang lagi-lagi kalah dengan virus(?) typo.

**Byunkkaeb :: **wah, sekali lagi saya ulang, Yang S3 itu lagi pending sayang, sy bingung mau lanjutinnya gimana, hahaha, kkaebsong~ #ditimpuk-sandal. Nado saranghae~^^

**fufuXOXO **:: fluff dalam istilah fanfic itu semacam kisah romantis yang sweeeeeet bgt gitu deh~ :D

**belaa :: **eh, kamu review dulu baru baca? Gimana ceritanya?

**vitCB9 :: **baca koment ini jadi kangen ma Baekhyun yg chubby, sekarang udah kurusan, poor baby baek, pengen peluk~ /OOT #plaak, ehm, makasih reviewnya~

**Special bubble **:: Aegyo Baekhyun, jjang! :D

**Prince Changsa :: **Ada 31 chapter chingu~

**EXO Love EXO :: **Yup, makasih~ ^^

**bubbleLu :: **hehehe, maaf yg ini telat bgt updatenya, kedepannya aya akan coba pinjem thunder Chen buat update, moga Jongdae nya mau minjamin :P

**A Y P :: **Buat yg udah ngetwett ff ini d twiterr makasih~ makasih juga udah mau singgah baca ff trans ini~ :)

**BabyByunYeol :: **Yah, saya memang org baik /narsis/ #plaak

**Nurulpriaarafah :: **untuk ff ini gak ada nc, adanya yang manis-manis doank #wink

**Ayume **:: Baek memang paling imut~ ^o^

**arvita . kim **:: eh? Cabut paku di atas kepala Baek? Emang dia Ukentilanak(?), Yeol-nya di sini tetep seme, tapi perilakunya memang sedikit kekanakan dari Baek, tapi dia tetap ultimatum SEME.

**indaaaaaahhh :: **mereka bisik-bisik tetangga, tapi mesra banget XD iya, semangat! Makasih banyak reviewnya~ (peluk sayang)

**Babies BYUN :: **Amin, moga doanya dikabulin~ :D

**asterellaByunChan :: **Iya~ makasih banyak~ Semangat! /salam kecup balik/

**ChaaChulie247 :: **Ada 31 chapter, konflik yang bikin derai mata juga ada nanti, untk yg awal ini memang masih damai dan sweeet~

**BaekStreet **:: Saya juga mau bawa pulang Baekhyun! /diinjek Chanyeol/

**Chanyumi :: **makasih sarannya~ nanti kedepannya akan saya coba pakai kalau ada yang terasa janggal lagi ^^

**mirarose86 :: **Yup, sama2 :D

**cheinnfairy :: **maaf updatenya telat banget, moga aja ff ni masih ditunggu, biar kamunya makin manis di tempat duduknya XD

**BaekhyunBerry :: **kalau update perdetik bisa-bisa yang diupdate cuma perkata bukan perchapter #plaak, nanti kedepannya saya coba update rutin. :D

**L . A :: **Hehehe... makasih kembali~

**Oh Lana :: **sifat chanyeol di sini memang mendekati pacar idaman lah (ngiler sambil bayangin Chanyeol #plaak)

**exindira :: **Yup, makasih~

**baekgirly :: **semangat-semangat! Moga ini bisa sedikit menghilangkan galau~

**Raensung **:: Sip, asal udah mention aku di akun twitterku, pasti sy folback ^^

**park soohee :: **Makasih~

**ChanBaek :: **hehehe... yup, pertahankan Baekkie!

**Guest(18 May) **:: maaf updatenya telat bgt. #bow

**Majey Jannah 97 :: **iyaa... karakter dan moment mereka di sini lucu dn pada sweet~

**CB11270506 :: **Semangat! Makasih~ moga ini masih mau dibaca kelanjutannya

**Jung Eunhee **:: annyeong Eunhee~ makasih banyak~ moga tetap betah mampir ke sini~

**Ohwifeu **:: hehehe, makasih~

**KimChanBaek :: **tenang, biar nanti ada konfliknya, akhirnya tetap happy ending kok. :D

**sootaoabc :: **hhehehe... amin... XD

**N-Yera48 :: **ouh, nanti kissu mereka so sweet lho... ooh, tunggu aja di chapter yg ke...

**Chanbaekshipper :: **Lam kenal juga~ makasih~

**laras subekti :: **iya tuh, Baekhyun lagi emosi, suruh pengecernya pergi ke neraka :D

**Shouda Shikaku :: **Yehet! Makasih udah mau review panjang perchapter! Saranghae~~

**Eggxbacon **:: hehehe... tunggu aja moment frist kiss mereka, so sweet banget nantinya~

**Guest(18 May) :: **Mianhe *bow* yg S3 itu memang lagi kendala, macet di tengah jalan, bingung mau lewat jalur mana #plaak.

**sootaoabc :: **makasih sayang udah nyempetin review di tengah kegalaun engkau.

**unique fire :: **maaf, saya malah ngakak baca tulisan 'Tao menjanda' #plaak. Ouh, jadi chingu juga moodswing kayak Baek? O,o

**byunbaekk :: **hehehe... iya ^^

**Yuan Lian **:: maaf updatenya telat, untuk update kedepannya diusahakan akan rutin.

**lee ji wook :: **Makasih :)

**Meriska-Lim :: **sama, aya juga gak suka ff baekyeol yg sad ending, apalagi kalao gk bersama terakhirnya, bawaannya pengen ngegigit author dr ff itu. Ada kok, laki-laki kayak gitu, *nunjuk Baekhyun

**Guest(18 May / 2/) :: **saya juga suka~ :D

**Dugundugun :: **senang bisa menghibur~ ^o^

**ayuputeri :: **Tenang, biar konfliknya ada angst, tetap aja akhirnya nanti happy ending bagi Baekyeol! ^o^ makasih~

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**T/N ::** Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah ngefav, follow, dan review fanfic translate ini~ ^o^

Maaf karena sudah hiatus dan menghilang sekitar satu bulan lebih ini, sudah terlalu banyak kejadian yang selalu menghambat saya untuk kembali muncul di sini. Sekali lagi Mian...

Untuk kedepannya, Aya akan coba kembali update rutin, (itupun kalau masih ada yang minat dengan fanfic translate ini).

Err... btw, bagi yang masih ber'galau' ria dengan skandal Baekhyun baru-baru ini, Saya promosikan Fanfic oneshot Baekyeol tentang itu yang berjudul **O3** (silahkan cek di fanfic list saya), meski mungkin isinya tidak jelas, tapi Aya harap itu sedikit membantu buat Baekyeol shipper sekalian~

Akhir kata...

Masih ada yang ingat saya? Ehem, maksudnya... masih ada yang berbaik hati untuk men**review**? ^o^

**...**

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[02 Juli 2014]**

**P.S ::** free chat dg aya selama Aya punya waktu di = **Twitter **(akun: aya_sayni), **BB **(pin : 7D1CCF93), dan **Line/Kakao** (Id : Ayadini07)


	11. Bagian 11

_**FAST UPDATE, Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 1**__**1**__** ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa kekasihnya bukanlah orang yang paling kuat di luar sana. Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah menjadi lelah, tidak kuat secara fisik, dan itu membuat Chanyeol kadang bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa mengatur dirinya untuk berlatih Hapkido selama bertahun-tahun.

Karena itu lah, ia sudah punya firasat kalau selama persiapan festival sekolah ini berlangsung, Baekhyun akhirnya pasti akan runtuh. Jadi itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut melihat bagaimana Baekhyun masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, 3 hari sebelum hari-H festival sekolah diadakan.

Tapi tak pernah sebelumnya terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol kalau dia akan melihat Jongdae memasuki cafetaria sekolah dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berlumuran darah.

Saat itu Chanyeol sedang duduk dan makan siang bersama Jongin dan Tao ketika Jongdae mendekati mereka, dengan darah yang menodai di daerah dada di seragamnya. Ketiganya terkejut, tapi ketika Chanyeol menatap wajah panik Jongdae, yang terlihat sedang mencari Chanyeol, ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Jongdae, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Semua orang di kantin melihat mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ya Tuhan, Jongdae-hyung, darah siapa itu?" Tao juga terlihat sangat terkejut.

Jongdae mengambil napas sejenak sebelum ia berbicara, "Darah Baekhyun," Jongdae menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, sekarang dia ada di klinik sekolah."

Chanyeol menganga, "Apa katamu?" tanyanya, mengira ia sudah salah dengar.

"Dia mimisan banyak di kelas. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kenapa. Ku pikir kau harus bertemu dengannya sekarang," Jongdae menjelaskan dengan cepat.

"Sial," Chanyeol segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia mendorong semua orang dalam perjalanannya. Untungnya klinik mahasiswa itu berada dekat dari cafeteria jadi Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tiba di sana.

Dia segera membuka pintu dan mencium bau asing obat-obatan. Matanya sedang mencari sosok mungil tertentu dan ia segera menemukannya karena Baekhyun satu-satunya orang yang berada di sana, bersama dengan perawat.

"Baekhyun," dia memanggil kekasihnya saat ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berada dalam posisi duduk, tampak benar-benar gelisah. Dan napas Chanyeol berhenti saat melihat seragam Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah, lebih banyak dari noda darah di seragam Jongdae.

"Chanyeollie, hai," kata Baekhyun, benar-benar lemah.

"Hai? Baekhyun, jangan katakan Hai padaku. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Ya Tuhan, Baek, ini semua darahmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan perawat berbicara, "Itu karena mimisan. Dia mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah." Ketika perawat wanita itu melihat Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah khawatir, ia melanjutkan, "Itu karena dia kelelahan. Ku rasa itu disebabkan karena dia kurang tidur, cuaca dingin dan kurangnya nutrisi yang baik atau mungkin dia juga kurang makan teratur akhir-akhir ini."

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke Baekhyun lagi dan namja mungil yang sedang sakit itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ekspresi khawatir kekasihnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi marah.

"Aku sarankan kau untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang, sekarang. Aku akan memberitahu kedua guru kalian nanti. Dia benar-benar perlu istirahat, dan tentu saja makan. Aku harus pergi sekarang, jadi aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk saat ini, oke?" Kata perawat itu.

Baekhyun mengatakan terima kasih kepadaya dan perawat wanita itu pun meninggalkan ruangan. Ditinggalkan sendirian dengan Chanyeol di ruang itu membuat Baekhyun gugup karena mata Chanyeol itu tertuju padanya dan itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

Chanyeol masih saja diam selama lebih dari satu menit, sampai Baekhyun bergerak meraih tangannya, "Chanyeol, kenapa kau diam saja?" Chanyeol tidak bereaksi. "Yeol, kau marah padaku?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhun, Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya, "Ya, aku marah padamu," katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun, kau–" dia berhenti sebentar, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri?"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku." Dia mengakui kalau persiapan untuk festival sekolah ini akhirnya menguras semua energinya. Itu tidak hanya mempengaruhi mood-swing-nya lagi, tapi juga tubuhnya. Dia hampir tidak punya waktu tidur, makan, dan istirahat. Satu-satunya makanan yang ia makan dalam sehari hanya makan siang. Itu juga karena Chanyeol lah yang memaksanya. Tapi saat dia tidak berada di dekat Chanyeol, tidak ada yang merawatnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Minta maaflah pada dirimu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun. Tubuhmu akhirnya marah padamu karena kau tidak mengurusnya!" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Baekhyun menatapnya, sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap sebelum ini. Itu artinya Chanyeol benar-benar sedang marah sekarang. "Aku sendiri juga tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini, oke? Ini tugasku sebagai ketua Osis untuk mengurus semua persiapan itu."

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Baekhyun, tapi dia menutupnya lagi ketika dia melihat Baekhyun tampak benar-benar lelah. Seketika itu dia sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu keras padanya. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun, membuat ranjang itu sedikit bergerak ke bawah. "Tapi itu juga tugasmu untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri, Baek," katanya lembut.

Baekhyun terisak, "Aku tahu."

"Kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia mulai panik saat melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan mulai terisak-isak. Chanyeol segera meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat dan memeluk namja mungil itu. "Sstt, jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun di sela napas tersendatnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk menatap dia, "Tidak, tidak ada yang 'tidak apa-apa'. Aku tidak harusnya membentakmu." Saat akhirnya Baekhyun balas menatapnya, hati Chanyeol hancur melihat wajah kekasihnya menangis. "Baek, dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar mengerti tentang tugasmu sebagai ketua Osis dan aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk merawatmu selama hari-hari tersibuk ini, karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Tapi kau perlu tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berada di dekatmu selama 24 jam setiap hari, meskipun aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Jadi, aku ingin kau membantuku karena aku tidak mau mendapat serangan jantung lagi seperti hari ini, kumohon rawat dirimu sendiri saat aku tidak ada di dekatmu. Setidaknya kau perlu makan teratur, hanya butuh 10 menit untuk makan, Baek, demi Tuhan."

Baekhyun cemberut dan perlahan mengangguk.

Chanyeol mendesah dan mengusap hidung Baekhyun ketika ia melihat masih ada sedikit darah yang tertinggal di sana. "Bisakah kau melakukannya demi aku? Lebih penting lagi, demi dirimu sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk karena ia takut jika ia berbicara, ia akan menangis lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun lagi, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu, oke? Habisnya, kau keras kepala sekali."

Sang ketua Osis tertawa pelan dan memukul pelan punggung Chanyeol.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang. Kau perlu istirahat," kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukan. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil tas kita berdua. Punyamu masih ada di kelasmu, kan? "

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, dan jika kau bertemu Jongdae, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya. Darahku sudah banyak mengenai seragamnya."

"Akan kusampaikan. Tunggu sebentar, oke?" Dia melihat Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman, ia kemudian beranjak pergi. Ketika ia membuka pintu klinik, Jongin dan Tao ada di sana, dengan wajah cemas.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Baekhyun hyung?" Tanya Tao, Jongin berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mimisan karena kelelahan. Sekarang dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dia harus pulang, aku akan mengambil tas kami," jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Jongin," Ia berpaling ke Tao, "Tapi Tao, bisa tolong mengurus persiapan festival sekolah? Setidaknya sampai besok. Baekhyun benar-benar benar-benar perlu untuk beristirahat. Dia sangat lelah, secara fisik dan mental."

Tao mengangguk cepat, "Tidak masalah, hyung. Aku pasti akan melakukannya."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sampai nanti guys." Ia melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan berlari menuju ke kelasnya.

Ketika ia tiba di kelasnya, ia segera membereskan isi mejanya sampai tidak menyadari kalau Kris berjalan ke arahnya. "Hei, aku dengar Baekhyun dibawa ke klinik, apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Iya. Dia benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi baik sekarang. Aku akan membawanya pulang," katanya sambil memikul tali ransel di bahunya. "Aku akan memberitahukan mu nanti."

"Hati-hati, oke? Sampaikan salam 'cepat sembuh' dariku untuknya," kata Kris. Chanyeol berpikir kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sahabatnya tampak cemas.

Chanyeol mengatakan selamat tinggal singkat sebelum ia berangkat ke kelas Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya. Dia melihat Jongdae sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju olahraga dan dan saat ini sedang membereskan meja Baekhyun.

"Hai Jongdae," Chanyeol menyapanya. "Kau sudah membersihkan dirimu," Itu lebih dibilang sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja aku sudah. Ini tasnya Baekhyun. Kau yang mengantarnya pulang, kan?" katanya sambil menyerahkan tas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambilnya dan tersenyum minta maaf, "Kata Baekhyun ia menyesal sudah menumpahkan darah di seragammu."

Jongdae tertawa, "Dasar anak itu. Masih meminta maaf di saat kondisinya seperti itu." Jongdae menatap Chanyeol. "Pastikan dia makan dan tidur. Lihatlah kekacauan yang dibuatnya." Dia menunjuk ke arah meja Baekhyun dan lantai.

Seketika itu, Chanyeol sadar ada darah di atas meja Baekhyun dan lantai di sekitarnya. "Dia mengalami pendarahan yang banyak?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Untungnya dia tidak pingsan."

Chanyeol mendesah dan mengusap tengkuknya yang tegang, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mengurus semua ini."

"Kapan pun kau butuhkan, bro." Dia menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dalam hati Chanyeol bersyukur Baekhyun punya teman seperti Jongdae.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas Baekhyun dan menuju klinik. Seluruh pikirannya hanya terisi oleh keadaan kekasihnya yang sedang sakit. Dia baru sadar kalau memiliki Baekhyun dalam kondisi begitu bisa menguras tenaganya. Rasanya seperti ia juga merasa sakit hanya karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sakit. Mungkin itu lah yang biasa orang sebut dengan bagian dari ikatan yang penting. Karena Baekhyun sudah menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Chanyeol.

Dia membuka pintu klinik dan melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dengan gerakan _cutely_ Baekhyun mencoba menyingkirkan darah dari seragamnya walaupun itu sudah pasti mustahil. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun sehingga anak yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang itu akan menyadari kedatangannya.

Seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol merasa hatinya diremuk ketika Baekhyun balas menatapnya, membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat seluruh wajah kekasihnya itu. Mata Baekhyun itu merah, ada kantung gelap di bawahnya, hidungnya juga merah, dan wajahnya pucat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sang ketua Osis tampak begitu rapuh, membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil pacarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bisakah kau berdiri, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun itu.

Namja mungil itu menjawab dengan anggukan dan mencoba berdiri meskipun ia sedikit tersandung, masih pusing karena kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi Chanyeol menahannya kuat dan tidak akan membiarkan dia jatuh. Sehingga Baekhyun merasa aman.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengenakan mantel besar yang sebelumnya ia tidak memakai mantel besar seperti itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari arah tatapan heran Chanyeol, segera menjelaskan kepadanya, "Jongin datang semenit yang lalu, ia memberikan aku ini." Dia menyentuh mantel yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ingatkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anak itu nanti. Dan aku juga harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk selalu membawa mantel sehingga kau tidak perlu memakai mantel laki-laki lain."

Baekhyun menyeringai meskipun itu masih tampak lemah, "Oww, seseorang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ada di sana ketika kau jatuh, Jongdae yang ada di sana. Aku tidak membawa mantelku sehingga aku tidak bisa membuatmu hangat, dan kau malah mengenakan mantel Jongin sebagai gantinya."

Baekhyun bisa melihat ada begitu banyak emosi yang muncul dalam ekspresi Chanyeol itu; marah, kecewa, cemas, dan lelah. Tak satu pun dari itu merupakan emosi yang baik dan Baekhyun merasa buruk karena itu adalah kesalahan. Dia benar-benar harus berhenti membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan itu hampir membuat Chanyeol panik sebelum akhirnya namja yang lebih mungil itu berbicara, "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau ada di sini, bersamaku. Kau tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu dan memiliki apapun. Hanya kau, Chanyeol. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan meletakkannya pada rambut Baekhyun, perlahan-lahan mengusapnya, "Aku akan memastikan aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Dia mengatakan itu lebih seperti janji untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ayo, mari kita pulang."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari sekolah dengan lambat karena Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan terlalu cepat. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari namja yang sedang sakit itu. Chanyeol sudah menawarkannya untuk menggendong Baekhyun, tetapi namja manis itu sangat menentangnya karena mereka ada di depan umum.

Untungnya, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi dalam perjalanan ke rumah Baekhyun. Pada saat mereka tiba di depan rumah sang ketua Osis tersebut, Chanyeol mendesah pelan karena mereka berhasil sampi di rumah dengan selamat. Chanyeol takut karena Baekhyun terlihat seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" Nyonya Byun berteriak ketika dia membuka pintu depan dan menemukan penampilan putranya yang berantakan.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Byun," Chanyeol membungkuk dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berbicara, "Baekhyun sakit, ia mimisan di sekolah jadi aku membawanya pulang."

Mulut Nyonya Byun terbuka lebar, "Ya Tuhan, cepatlah, masuk ke dalam, sayang. Kau juga, Chanyeol," katanya sambil memberikan jalan bagi keduanya untuk masuk. "Chanyeol, bisakah kau membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, aku akan membuat sup untuknya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan perlahan-lahan menarik Baekhyun. Tapi ketika ia melihat tangga, dia langsung berbalik untuk menghadap Baekhyun, "Aku akan menggendongmu."

Baekhyun mendongak dan dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak, aku-" Sebelum Baekhyun bisa protes, Chanyeol sudah menarik tubuh lemah Baekhyun ke dalam gendongan di punggungnya. "Yeol, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Tidak ada perdebatan, Baek," kata Chanyeol singkat dan ia mulai menaiki tangga. Dia mengernyitkan alis ketika ia baru menyadari betapa ringannya Baekhyun. Ia mengambil catatan dalam hati kalau kedepannya nanti ia benar-benar akan memasukkan banyak makanan untuk sistem pencernaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan dengan cepat bergegas ke tempat tidur. Dia perlahan-lahan membiarkan Baekhyun turun, membuat Baekhyun berbaring dengan tenang. Baekhyun langsung menutup matanya setelah ia merasakan kenyamanan tempat tidurnya. Sebelumnya ia takut tertidur sampai ia pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Awalnya ia ragu sebelum ia bergerak untuk menyenggol bahu Baekhyun, "Baek, kau harus mengganti seragammu dulu, dan kau juga harus makan."

Tanpa membuka matanya, dia menjawab, "Bisakah aku tidur sebentar, Yeol? Aku akan makan dan ganti pakaian nanti, aku janji."

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan membelai pipi lembut kekasihnya, ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun sedikit demam, kulitnya terasa panas dan memerah. "Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku sangat khawatir."

Setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol yang retak, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan hampir terkejut dengan kedekatan antara wajahnya dan Chanyeol itu, "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memperbaiki rambut berantakan Chanyeol, "Aku tahu kau telah melakukan banyak hal untukku hari ini, tapi bisakah aku minta satu hal lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Apa?"

"Bisakah kau tinggal? Aku butuh ditemani, aku butuh kau," kata Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tentu saja dia akan tinggal. Dia terkejut ketika Baekhyun menggeser posisinya dan membuat sebuah ruangan di tempat tidurnya sehingga Chanyeol dapat berbaring di sampingnya. Chanyeol sedikit ragu-ragu tapi Baekhyun adalah orang yang meraih tangannya dan menariknya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa memiliki keberanian untuk meminta Chanyeol untuk tidur di sampingnya. ia menduga itu karena demam. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia merasa benar-benar dingin sekarang, dan Chanyeol tampak lebih hangat daripada selimut jadi dia ingin Chanyeol dan hanya Chanyeol untuk membungkusnya. Dan Baekhyun benar. Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya berbaring di sampingnya dan membungkus Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang besar, Baekhyun merasa penyebaran hawa hangat di seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menempatkan kepalanya di atas kepala Baekhyun dan merangkul tubuh namja mungil itu ketat, memastikan bahwa ia cukup menghangatkannya. "Cepatlah sembuh, oke? Sebagian dari diriku ada pada kau dan aku sekarang merasa benar-benar sakit hanya karena mengetahui bahwa kau sedang sakit."

Baekhyun meringkuk dan menekan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan panas dari demam Baekhyun itu.

"Yeollie?"

Chanyeol bersenandung hm.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu?" Kata Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat rendah saat ia sudah tertidur ke alam impian.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan dia menutup matanya juga, memeluk pacarnya ketat, ia berkata dengan suara pelan, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa tanpa aku, Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya akhirnya tidur untuk dua jam berikutnya. Chanyeol terbangun oleh napas hangat Baekhyun di lehernya. Dia membuka matanya dan menyadari betapa namja mungil yang sakit itu terlihat tidak semakin membaik. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Baekhyun dan tindakannya membuat Baekhyun bangun.

"Hei," kata Chanyeol lembut, "Merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia malah membenamkan wajahnya lagi di dada Chanyeol dan ia mengangguk.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun berbohong, sehingga ia mendorong Baekhyun menjauh perlahan dan menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun. "Kau tidak semakin membaik, Baek. Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu, setelah itu aku sendiri yang akan memberimu makan dan obat," kata Chanyeol sambil bangun dari tempat tidur Baekhyun. Dia berdeham, "Kau bisa ... mengganti pakaian sendiri, kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku tidak bisa?" Baekhyun menggodanya, dan Chanyeol langsung menmbuka-tutup mulutnya berulang kali, merasa gugup. "Aku bercanda, Yeol," Baekhyun tertawa, "Keluar dari kamarku, aku tidak ingin kau melihat tubuh seksiku."

Pernyataan namja yang lebih tua itu berhasil membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah dengan imajinasi liar tentang tubuh seksi milik Baekhyun. Dia menggaruk tengkuk dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, "Kau akan mengganti baju, dan aku akan membawakanmu beberapa makanan."

Setelah Baekhyun memberinya satu anggukan, Chanyeol berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan. Dia menghela napas gugup, tapi detik berikutnya segera tergantikan dengan senyum cerah saat ia ingat kalau ia baru saja tidur dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari menuruni tangga dan menemukan ibu Baekhyun itu sedang membaca majalah, "Nyonya Byun," panggilnya dengan sopan.

Nyonya Byun mengalihkan tatapannya dari majalah dan menatap Chanyeol, "Chanyeol, sayang," Dia berdiri dan Chanyeol mendekatinya, "Kau sudah bangun?"

Mata Chanyeol melebar "Maafkan aku Nyonya Byun, aku tertidur ketika aku menemani Baekhyun. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Mengapa kamu minta maaf? Itu sangat bagus. Aku senang Baekhyun punya seseorang untuk memegangnya ketika dia sakit. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaannya?"

Chanyeol merasa lega dengan kenyataan Nyonya Byun tidak mempermasalahkan itu. "Kondisinya tidak membaik, jika tidak lebih buruk. Aku pikir dia perlu makan, itu sebabnya aku turun ke bawah," jelasnya.

"Aku sudah membuatkannya sup," Nyonya Byun bertepuk tangan seolah-olah dia baru ingat, "Ikut aku, Chanyeol," Wanita itu memerintahkan dia untuk mengikutinya ke dapur.

Chanyeol melihat Nyonya Byun sedang mempersiapkan sup yang ia buat dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk kecil. Setelah itu, wanita itu pergi ke rak terdekat dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang Chanyeol tebak adalah obat. Dia meletakkan obat dan mangkuk di atas nampan dan membawanya sambil berjalan menuju Chanyeol.

"Ini dia," Nyonya Byun menyerahkan nampan kepadanya dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengambilnya, "Pastikan dia menghabiskan sup-nya, oke? Dan obatnya, satu pil cukup."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Tapi, Nyonya Byun, Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang memberinya makan? Aku pikir itu sedikit-"

"Oh, ayolah, sayang," ia memotongnya, "Aku yakin kau satu-satu orang yang dia inginkan bersama dengannya sekarang."

Pemuda tinggi itu menunjukkan senyumnya, "Terima kasih, Nyonya Byun."

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Terima kasih telah merawat Baekhyun," dia mengusap tangan Chanyeol itu. "Sekarang, temui dia," katanya sambil mendorong Chanyeol.

Pemuda tinggi itu membungkuk terlebih dahulu sebelum dia berbalik dan kembali ke kamar Baekhyun. Ketika ia membuka pintu, Baekhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kain jumper merah besar dan celana training. Chanyeol tersenyum karena ia pikir Baekhyun terlihat cute dalam pakaian tersebut, belum lagi ia meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

Mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan duduk perlahan-lahan, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama? Aku hampir kembali tertidur, Yeol," kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap matanya yang berat. "Apa itu?" Ia menunjuk apa yang dibawa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tepat di samping Baekhyun yang sudah menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, "Ini sup jagung dan obatmu."

Syukurlah Baekhyun tidak memprotes tentang makanan dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki waktu yang sulit untuk membuat Baekhyun makan sampai tidak ada setetes sup yang tertinggal. Namja mungil yang sakit itu juga patuh pada kekasihnya saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk minum pil. Chanyeol luar biasa lega ketika Baekhyun kembali berbaring dengan tenang, tampak sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya tidak sepucat sebelumnya, dan ketika Chanyeol memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, itu sudah menurun.

"Kau orang pertama selain keluargaku yang sudah merawatku ketika aku sakit," kata Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Bahkan Jongdae?"

Baekhyun mencibir, "Jongdae sering menjadi alasan mengapa aku jatuh sakit. Ia mengajakku bermain dengannya saat hari sedang hujan dan sebagainya."

"Berapa umur kalian? 5 tahun?"

Keduanya tertawa dan Chanyeol hampir lupa bahwa Baekhyun sakit saat ia melihat wajah namja yang lebih tua itu tampak lebih ringan saat ia tertawa gembira. Setelah mereka tertawa selama satu menit yang baik, mereka jatuh ke dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

Chanyeol melihat keluar jendela kamar Baekhyun, malam sudah tiba dan itu isyarat baginya untuk pulang, "Aku harus pulang, Baek."

Baekhyun bangkit, "Apa? Kenapa? "

"Aku sudah tinggal di sini sejak dua jam yang lalu. Kau perlu beristirahat. "

"Apa? Tidak, aku ingin kau di sini," Baekhyun merengek dan cemberut pada saat yang sama.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah, "Sebesar apapun aku ingin tinggal di sini dan menjagamu sampai kau baik-baik saja, aku tidak bisa, Baekkie," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya yang sudah berantakan. Chanyeol benar-benar berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menangis karena ekspresi cemberutnya. "Aku akan datang untuk melihatmu lagi besok, aku janji. Selama itu, kau juga harus berjanji kalau kau akan semakin membaik besok."

Baekhyun terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang besar, membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat, "A-aku berjanji, Yeol."

"Berjanjilah padaku, setelah ini kau juga akan merawat dirimu sendiri."

"Aku punya kau yang merawatku."

"Baek-"

"Aku janji. Aku tidak akan sakit lagi, semoga saja," Baekhyun nyengir dan pemuda tinggi itu juga ikutan nyengir.

"Bagus, karena demi Tuhan, Baek, hatiku hancur melihatmu sakit seperti ini."

Serius, Baekhyun pikir dia akan meleleh karena pengakuan murahan Chanyeol, dan tatapan yang mendalam yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membantu. Dan fakta bahwa sekarang Chanyeol mencium keningnya sudah pasti juga tidak membantunya.

"Di sini, sekarang demamnya akan hilang," kata Chanyeol sambil menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun. "Mengapa wajahmu sangat merah?" tanya Chanyeol, menatapnya bingung.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri, malu setengah mati karena ia berubah merah seperti apel gara-gara Chanyeol mencium keningnya. Demam Sialan, pikir Baekhyun, membuatnya berubah jadi aneh seperti ini.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri.

Baekhyun membuka wajahnya dan ekspresi anak anjing sedih terbentuk di raut mukanya, "Kau benar-benar harus pergi?"

Chanyeol mendesah dan memberikan kekasihnya sebuah senyuman meyakinkan. "Aku akan datang ke sini lagi besok, oke? Jika kesehatanmu semakin baik, kita mungkin bisa berlatih lagu kita untuk pertunjukkan festival sekolah."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, bibir Baekhyun langsung membentuk senyum cerah, "Aku akan membaik, besok."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Itulah yang namanya semangat," Ia menepuk kepala Baekhyun , "Sampai jumpa besok, Baek."

"Yeol, Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai pintu depan, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah saja," Chanyeol berbalik.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan sebelum keluar, dia berbalik lagi, "Cepat sembuh, oke?"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar langkah kaki perlahan-lahan memudar. Baekhyun berbaring lagi dan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sebelum waktu makan malam. Dia ingin kembali menjadi sehat, demi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: **Aku tidak tahu apa seseorang bisa mimisan dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah, aku hanya melebih-lebihkannya demi cerita ini, kkkkk...

Next chapter... Festival sekolah! Yeaahhh!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Balasan Review ::**

**A Y P ::** Makasih~ S3 yg masih dlm masa pending...

**Baekhyun92 ::** Chanyeol jd tipe idaman d sini~ :D

**Guest(1) ::** sip~~~

**alightphoenix ::** Chanbaek emg sweeeet~

**chanbaeknim ::** gak bs tidur sampe sahur? Aya gk tahu harus senang atau merasa bersalah #bingung# iya, ini masih bersambung, makasih~ yup! semangat45 u/ baekyeol!

**hunipples ::** Iya, sengaja gaya bahasa dijadikan seringan mungkin, makasih~

**ChanBaek :: **kalau saya juga benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun #dibantai Chan# hahaha

**KJhwang ::** selama tdk ada kendala, sy pasti akan coba selesaikan hingga tuntas :D

**raul sungsoo12 ::** okeeeeeee ;)

**cumisaustiram ::** makasih udh nunggu ff tgrans ini

**xilieren20 ::** anyeong reader baru~ moga betah baca dn trus review d sni~~ :D sy lahir thun 92, jd klo kmu merasa lebih muda panggil eon ja :D

**Raensung ::** hallo juga~ aahh, q gk lama perginya kok, malah pengen nambah hiatus lagi #plaak#becanda# moga aja ngilunya nggak berdampak negatif... makasih~~

Hallo kak Aya..

**uchanbaek ::** itu karena yg ngelelakuinnya chanbaek, makanya manis :D

**Baekhugs0420 ::** pasti nanti ada konflik kok, :D

**stykiees ::** Sama2^^ terima kasih kembali~ fighting!

**Lim Shixun ::** klo manggilnya yakassi, entah knapa kesannya sperti q berasal dari mafia samurai Jepang yg sadis #ngebayangin# moga tobat beneran jadi silent readernya, klo nggak, sy bisa tebas andas pake samurai saya #plaak/ditendang duluan#

**N-Yera48 ::** maaf udh buat nunggu ff ni *bow* bentar lagi mereka jg bakal ciuman beneran :D

**ByunBina ::** halo readers baru~ lam kenal jg :) hehehehe... klo jadi gila gara-gara ff ni sih gk masalah #senyun gaje/plaak# makasih~

**Baekhyunniee ::** Siiiiip~~ :)

**Fosbaekliner ::** hehehe... makasih:D Hwaiting!

**ayume ::** siiip~ :)

**exindira ::** neeeh, ni udh fast update~

**L A ::** mereka masih bisa lebih romantis lagi nantinya~

**Rei Fujoshi Official Couple ::** ini fokus cuma ma chanbaek, jd kaisoo cuma nyempil sedikit-dikit. :)

**Meriska-Lim ::** maaf udh lma gk update *bow* yup semangat!

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun ::** Siip! fighting!

**shitsuka ::** hehehe, makasih banyak~

**mirarose86 ::** nikahnya... di akhir cerita :D

**Guest (2) :: **hehehe, sy jg gk tega kok dngar jeritan kalian lama2, :p neh, fighting!

**nindy suwito ::** Pasti happy ending :)

**chanbaekie :: **makasih, moga aja gaya translate mudah dipahami juga :D

**melissa luph** :: kissnya memang masih di kening, hub mereka memang masih pelan2 chingu. nanti juga ada wktunya ke tahap ciuman bibir. :D

**Hyunsaa ::** saya masih setia dg Chanbaek kok, klo pun hiatus, tu mungkin krna kesibukan sy sendiri, siiiip, sya akan berusaha tdk melupakanmu~ :D

**Arvita kim ::** gak papa eon, slh sy sendiri udh lama hiatus -_-' aahhh, eonni, chanyeol tetap punya Baekhyun~ gk mau dg yg lain, apalafi ma taotao #pout# makasih pantauannya~~~

**Special bubble ::** yg originalnya chapnya memang cuma segitu, mian udh kelamaan gk update *bow*

**Guest (3) ::** siiip, ini udah Asap! ^^

**regianamiranda ::** iya, terkadang baekhyun sdikit agresif, itu krna chanyeol msh sdkt malu2, :p

**Oh Lana ::** Nyonya byun jadi calon mertua yg baik di masa depan~ :D

**Prince Changsa ::** itu sampai Chanyeol ngelamar Baekhyun! :D

**cesa juniva** :: iyaaa, makasih~

**Bumble Bee Baek** :; ouuuh, kangen ma saya apa kangen ma fanficnya? :D Moga cepat sembuh sayang~~ senang ff ni bisa menghibur :)

**unique fire ::** hahahahha #tambahketawa/plak# makasih banyak reviewnya~ keep strong! fighting!

**baekyeolxx ::** originalnya ampe 31... sudah pasti akhirnya Baekyeol :D

**belaaa :**: iya, masalahnya nanti itu dn yg lainnya(?), baca dikit apa banyak? O,o

**realkkeh ::** Makasih~~ bentar lagi mereka juga bakal kissu, :) iya, udh sy add balik :D

**lolamoet ::** nanti ada waktunya ciuman mereka naik ke level atas, di bibir, tunggu aja d chap berikutnya~ :D

**Jihyunnn ::** Iyaaa! Makasih~~

**indaaaaaahhh ::** hehehe... komenmu slalu bikin aku senyum, meski sy cuma translater d sni :D Yup, semangat!

**xiwifeu ::** maaf udh ilang lama *bow* okey! ^^

**BaekheeChanlove ::** Sip! :D

**ChaaChulie247 ::** Iyaaa, biarpun masih d kening mereka tetap so sweet :D

**Shouda Shikaku ::** ah, permainan kata, intinya Aya unnie milik Baek #narsis# senyum2 sndiri ditengah sunyinya malam? #ngakak# moga aja gk dikira kuntilanak yg kabur dari alam kubur #plaak# hehhehehe... makasih~

**Natsuko Kazumi ::** tenang... hubungan Chankai di sini hanya sebatas sahabat, sama seperti baek dg jongdae :D

**Chanbaek hard shipper** :: Siipp~ :D

**Guest (4) :: **tenang, bentar lagi juga masuk konflik :D

**Nenehcabill ::** Chanbaek emang paling manis~ #fangirl ria#

**RLR14 ::** tetep ada konflik, gk mungkin jg mereka damai terus XD. iyaaa... :D

Iih chanbaek so sweet banget sii.. :)

**fuji jump910 ::** Okaay! :D

**Zelo ChanBaek ::** hehhehe, makasih... :D

**park y kyu 7 ::** lanjuuuut~~ :D

**Yuan Lian ::** Iyaaa~

**Jung Eunhee ::** Pasti, lanjutt :D

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**T/N [Aya] :: **Kelanjutan fanfic trans ini selalu tergantung dari seberapa setia dan minatnya reader yang baik hati untuk meninggalkan review *tersenyum cantik*

_**So... review?**_

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen****(Icha) ****\^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[****03 Juni**** 2014]**


	12. Bagian 12

_**FAST UPDATE (again) guys! Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 12**__** ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Leher Chanyeol sudah terasa lelah dari peregangan yang telah ia lakukan selama hampir setengah jam karena mencari sosok mungil yang familiar. Festival ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir empat jam tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dan bisa dibilang, itu membuatnya frustrasi.

Chanyeol perlu tahu apakah Baekhyun sudah makan siang atau belum, atau bahkan beristirahat. Namja mungil itu masih dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, tapi tentu saja dia bersikeras untuk tetap bekerja keras. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berperan menjadi butler di cafe kelasnya dalam festival tersebut, dan setelah shift-nya selesai ia segera pergi untuk bisa menemukan Baekhyun.

Selain kekasihnya memiliki tubuh pendek, Chanyeol cukup yakin kalau ia dengan mudah bisa menemukannya karena rambut magenta khas yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu. Tapi ternyata itu sungguh sulit karena festival sekolah benar-benar penuh sesak dengan orang.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya setelah mendengar suara keras perempuan yang memanggil namanya. Dia menemukan kakak perempuannya sendiri, Yura, melambai padanya dengan semangat saat ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Noona?"

Yura melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh adiknya dan memeluknya erat, "Chanyeol-ah, aku merindukanmu."

"Apa-apaan–Noona, hentikan, kau membuatku malu," katanya sambil mendorong Yura perlahan. "Kita baru saja bertemu pagi tadi. Dan mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Kini, beberapa orang sedang mengamati mereka berdua. Tak heran, kakak perempuannya itu adalah penyiar berita TV nasional, jadi dia pasti cukup populer.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi event besar sekolahmu? Aku ingin memberikan semangat untukmu dan Baekkie."

"Jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan itu," Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun, bahkan kakaknya sendiri, untuk memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan itu. "Dan tolong jujur saja, kau datang ke sini bukan untuk memberikan kami semangat, itu sudah pasti."

Yura memutar matanya dan mendesah, "Baiklah, kau benar. Aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu Baekkie-maksudku Baekhyun. Dimana dia? "

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Lagipula, Baekhyun sibuk–"

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun di belakangnya, membawa beberapa poster di tangannya, "Baek, ya Tuhan akhirnya, aku menemukanmu."

"Ada apa? Aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan namaku dan ketika aku berbalik itu kau," Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut ketika ia bisa dengan jelas melihat seluruh wajah Baekhyun. Dia terlihat sedikit pucat dan rambutnya menempel di dahinya karena keringat. "Aku sudah mencarimu. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum, meskipun faktanya dia lelah, "Umm Yeol, siapa dia?" Baekhyun menunjuk Yura yang melompat penuh semangat di belakang Chanyeol.

Yura mendekati Baekhyun tanpa izin Chanyeol dan dia benar-benar melompat sekarang, "Kau Baekhyun, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, sedikit ketakutan. "Oh Tuhan, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Aku Park Yura, kakaknya Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendesah dan menepuk wajahnys sendiri.

"Yach Chanyeol, cepatlah, memperkenalkan aku kepadanya," Yura berteriak tapi wajahnya berubah cerah lagi ketika dia menghadap Baekhyun.

"Noona, ini Baekhyun. Baekhyun, ini noona-ku, Park Yura," Chanyeol akhirnya melakukannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, "Oh, jadi itulah mengapa kalian berdua mirip. Halo, noona. Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun," ia membungkuk sedikit. "Maaf tanganku penuh."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau sibuk, aku bisa melihat itu," Yura menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu membawa itu?" tanya Chanyeol, khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun.

"Ya, please. Tanganku sakit," Baekhyun memberikan gulungan poster-poster itu kepadanya.

"Aaaww, kalian berdua sangat cute," Yura menggenggam tangannya bersama-sama dan membawanya ke samping pipinya, mengusap di wajahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol memutar matanya sambil ia mengambil gulungan poster dari Baekhyun, "Noona, tolong hentikan."

"Baiklah, aku tahu kalian berdua sibuk. Kalau begitu, aku hanya akan melihat-lihat festival ini sendiri."

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa, noona?" Baekhyun tampak merasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku membawa Chanyeol jauh darimu."

"Neh, aku tidak peduli tentang dia. Aku datang ke sini untukmu, Baekhyun," dia terkikik, membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Kau bisa membawanya sepanjang hidupmu. Lagipula dia suami masa depan-mu."

"Daaaaaaan itu saja. Ayo kita pergi, Baek," Chanyeol mendorong punggung Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Yura di belakang mereka.

"Tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi Baekhyun. Bye!" Teriak Yura.

Baekhyun berbalik dan sedikit melambaikan tangan kepada Yura sebelum ia akhirnya menghadap Chanyeol, "Kau mengatakannya kepada kakakmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mereka berjalan.

"Kau juga mengatakannya kepada ibumu," kata Chanyeol, menyeringai.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG!"

Yang benar saja. Mengapa semua orang suka sekali memanggil namanya hari ini.

Chanyeol, begitu pun Baekhyun, berbalik dan melihat Jongin berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa, bocah?" Chanyeol malas bertanya. Dia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mengganggu waktunya saat bersama dengan Baekhyun. Dia harus menghargai waktu kebersamaan mereka karena Baekhyun sibuk, dan dia yakin Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya lagi untuk bekerja.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini hyung," kata Jongin di antara napas terengahnya. "Hai Baekhyun hyung!"

Baekhyun kembali melambai sambil tersenyum. Tubuhnya sedikit menyandar ke arah Chanyeol karena merasa lelah.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menyadarinya sehingga ia meletakkan tangannya yang bebas dari gulungan poster ke bahu pacarnya, "Percaya dengan apa? Jongin, ini benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat–"

"Peramal wanita itu ada di sini!" Jongin berteriak. "Dia ada di sini, Demi Tuhan hyung."

Rahang Chanyeol turun, "Apa? P-peramal yang itu?"

"Iya! Peramal yang itu. Memangnya berapa banyak peramal yang kita tahu." Jongin tampak tidak sabar berdiri di atas kakinya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol benar-benar lupa bahwa Baekhyun ada di sana. Astaga, si peramal itu berada di festival ini, juga. Apa artinya ini? Semacam deja vu?

"Apa yang kau maksud itu adalah peramal yang memberitahumu tentang aku jadi suami masa depanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk semangat, "Iya, yang itu hyung."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," seru Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol di bahunya.

Sedikit terkejut, Chanyeol tergagap, "A-apa? Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Tidak, Baek, tidak."

Baekhyung mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa? Aku ingin bertemu dengan _cupid_ kita, Yeol. Ayo, Jongin."

Jongin meraih bahu Baekhyun dan keduanya berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol yang tercengang. Dia akhirnya segera mengikuti duo itu di depannya.

Chanyeol mendengar Jongin mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Kelas 2-4 menyewa stan untuk peramal'. Chanyeol sedang berpikir jadi ia tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Sejujurnya, ia takut. Dia takut bertemu wanita tua itu lagi karena dia tahu bagaimana ramalan bisa berubah sepanjang waktu. Bagaimana jika saat ini wanita tua itu mengatakan kalau bola kristalnya telah berubah dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun bukan suami masa depannya lagi. Meskipun ia tidak peduli tentang hal itu, karena ia menyukai Baekhyun bukan karena ramalan itu, tetapi karena ia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun dari pertama kali ia mendaratkan pandangan matanya pada sosok Baekhyun. Tapi, tetap saja, ia merasa gelisah.

"Selamat datang."

Chanyeol terlalu disibukkan oleh pikirannya sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tiba di depan kelas 2-4, di depan peramal tepatnya. Itu benar-benar peramal yang sama. Jonging tidak berbohong.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan wanita tua itu dan Jongin adalah orang yang membungkuk pertama kali padanya, "Selamat sore, Madam. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kau mengingatku? Aku Jongin."

Peramal itu diam, bahkan ekspresinya tidak berubah. Jongin mulai merasa gelisah, sampai bibir wanita itu perlahan melengkung membentuk senyum. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau, Jongin, dan Chanyeol..." dia menatap Chanyeol, "...bertemu denganku tiga minggu lalu," katanya.

Jongin tampak bersemangat sedangkan Chanyeol membeku. Jongin gelisah di tempat duduknya dan menunjuk Chanyeol, "Kau ingat memberitahukan dia tentang suami masa depannya? Kau tahu apa Madam? Dia-"

"Yach, Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol berteriak kepadanya.

"Aku ingat dengan jelas, sayangku," jawab wanita itu dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Jongin, "Dan aku bisa melihat kalau mereka sudah berpacaran."

Mata sepasang kekasih itu melebar terkejut, terutama Baekhyun, yang memiliki pertemuan pertamanya dengan si peramal. Jadi itu benar, pikirnya.

"Wow, seperti yang diharapkan, kau sudah tahu," Jongin terpesona. Dia berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi sebagai gantinya, "Hyung, kau perlu mencoba," katanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, tunggu," Chanyeol mendekati mereka. "Baek, ayo kita pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin mencobanya," Baekhyun membungkuk di tempat duduknya, "Salam Madam, aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Mencoba apa, Baek? Ayolah, kita pergi," Chanyeol merengek sambil menarik-narik jaket Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu, sayang?" Si peramal akhirnya bertanya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa suami masa depanku,"

Mulut Chanyeol menganga tak percaya, "Apa? Baekhyun, kau suami masa depanku."

"Hanya karena aku suami masa depanmu, bukan berarti kau suami masa depanku, Yeollie."

"Apa-apaan itu, Baek," sekarang Chanyeol panik.

Baekhyun tertawa gembira melihat reaksi kekasihnya, "Aku bercanda, Yeol. Ya ampun," ia mengusap tangan Chanyeol sebelum kembali berpaling pada si peramal, "Aku bersedia untuk mengetahui apa pun yang kau miliki. Tentang hubungan kami juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin, sayang?" Wanita tua itu memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan, jadi wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di atas bola kristalnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol dan Jongin menyaksikan hal yang ajaib terjadi. Bola kristal dipenuhi dengan kabut sementara peramal melihat dari dekat di atas bola kristal tersebut. Sementara itu, Baekhyun tampak terkejut dan terpesona oleh itu.

Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa wanita tua itu mengangkat alisnya sebelum akhirnya kabut dalam kristal lenyap. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata serius, "Akan ada sesuatu yang sedikit buruk, atau mungkin baik, terjadi di masa depan, tapi jangan khawatir. Tidak ada masalah yang orang tidak bisa menanganinya."

Baekhyun berkedip, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan sesuatu yang buruk? Bisakah kau memperinci itu?"

Sang peramal menggeleng, "Mungkin sesuatu itu akan berubah baik atau buruk, tergantung dari bagaimana kau menanganinya."

"Hentikan," Chanyeol melangkah maju, "Kau membuatnya takut. Baekkie, ayo kita pergi."

"Chanyeol," wanita itu menghentikannya, "Aku juga melihat kau–"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang diriku sendiri," bentak Chanyeol tapi kemudian ia menyesalinya setelah itu. "Aku minta maaf aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar. Sekarang, kami berdua permisi," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke luar dari kelas itu, dengan Jongin mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Ketika mereka sampai di koridor, Chanyeol berpaling ke Baekhyun, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung, aku minta maaf sudah mengajakmu ke sana," kata Jongin juga.

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja. Itu bukan apa-apa, sungguh," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan memberikan senyumannya pada dua namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mendesah dan menatap Jongin, berharap kalau pemuda tan itu bisa menangkap tanda Chanyeol untuk segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yang mana Jongin lakukan. Jongin melambaikan tangan kepada pasangan itu sebelum ia pergi. Chanyeol fokus pada kekasihnya lagi, "Baek, Kau tidak harus percaya pada peramal itu."

"Jika aku tidak percaya kata-katanya barusan, itu berarti aku juga tidak percaya kau sebagai suami masa depanku, iya kan?" ujar Baekhyun. Ketika ia melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol melunak, ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, dia tidak benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu itu akan menjadi buruk, itu bisa berubah menjadi baik. Aku percaya itu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan melindungimu, Baek."

Baekhyun merasa hatinya menjadi hangat karena kata-kata meyakinkan Chanyeol itu. "Aku tahu, Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu memberitahukan aku itu."

Chanyeol senang Baekhyun tidak terlalu dipengaruhi oleh ramalan tersebut. Dia sudah punya firasat buruk tentang hal itu ketika Jongin menyebutkan peramal itu sejak awal. Ternyata, itu bukan sesuatu tentang suami masa depan. Tapi, ini mungkin lebih buruk. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa buruk dengan cara apapun. Tidak pernah.

"Syukurlah kau masih memegang posterku," Baekhyun terkekeh.

Chanyeol menunduk, dan ya, dia masih memiliki poster, untungnya. "Yeah, suami masa depanmu tidak terlalu bodoh, Baek," katanya sambil tertawa. "Jadi, ke mana aku harus membawa ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menarik-narik baju Chanyeol, "Ikuti aku."

Chanyeol melakukan persis apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol ingat apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya, "Hei, Mengapa tadi kau bilang kalau aku mungkin saja bukan suami masa depanmu?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Aku bilang aku hanya bercanda, Yeol."

Chanyeol pura-pura cemberut, "Aku tidak suka kalau kau bercanda tentang hal itu."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun memutar matanya tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum karena Chanyeol masih cemberut, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji."

Kemudian Chanyeol juga tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol jelas bisa mendengar suara nyaring dari MC melalui speaker kanan dari belakang panggung. Dia juga bisa mendengar sorak-sorai dari para penonton yang sudah mengisi auditorium dan mengubahnya menjadi semacam tempat konser.

Siswa sebelumnya sudah melakukan pertunjukkannya di atas panggung tersebut, dan akhirnya itu gilirannya, giliran mereka berdua, untuk naik ke atas panggung. Chanyeol diam-diam mengetukkan jarinya pada gitar dengan gugup. Dia hanya punya 4 menit tersisa sebelum MC memanggil mereka. Tapi Baekhyun masih di toilet, mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang tepat untuk tampil di atas panggung. Chanyeol sendiri sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi baju kotak-kotak biru tua dan jaket cokelat muda, dengan syal merah membungkus lehernya.

Tepat di saat Chanyeol hampir bangkit untuk menjemput kekasihnya, yang ditunggu akhirnya keluar dari balik pintu belakang panggung membuat Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya sambil memperbaiki blazer hitamnya yang dilapisi sweater merah. Dan Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun tampak benar-benar mengagumkan. Terlihat cute dan cool di waktu yang sama.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama," kata Baekhyun ketika ia akhirnya mengambil kursi di samping pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

Chanyeol meneliti wajah Baekhyun, "Apa kau memakai eyeliner?"

Baekhyun tampak sedikit terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang menyadarinya. Dia mengangkat bahu sebelum ia menjawab, "Sedikit. Mataku bengkak karena kurang tidur, jadi aku pikir eyeliner bisa membantu."

"Kau tampak hebat dengan itu, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan seketika itu ia menyadari betapa ia merindukan saat-saat ia berada di dekat Chanyeol. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelum ini, tapi itu singkat dan ia sedang terburu-buru sampai ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk lebih dekat di sisi Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit gugup dengan Baekhyun yang meneliti wajahnya. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Ia mengusap tangannya di wajahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tidak, hanya saja-"

Perkatan Baekhyun terpotong oleh sorak-sorai keras dari penonton, kemudian Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa ia akan tampil di atas panggung. Rasanya aneh. Karena dia sempat lupa tentang pertunjukkan itu selama satu menit di sana saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau gugup?"

Baekhyun menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol ketika ia mendengar suaranya yang husky. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol khawatir dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mendalam yang intens. "Anehnya, tidak. Tidak sama sekali," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol dan melihat ke depan. "Aku merasa senang dan juga sedih dengan festival ini yang akhirnya akan berakhir."

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun dan mengusapnya perlahan-lahan, "Kau sudah melakukan hal besar, Baekkie. Aku yakin semua orang setuju denganku."

"Benarkah?" Ia memutar kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol lagi, "Aku masih merasa kalau aku seharusnya bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari ini, Yeol."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Berhenti merendahkan diri sendiri, Baek. Aku yakin jika orang lain yang diberikan tugas ini, dia tidak akan mampu untuk membuat semua ini terjadi. "

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana Chanyeol selalu memiliki kemampuan untuk menenangkannya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar dalam waktu yang sama.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang semua masalah itu lagi, hanya nikmati perform kita, oke?" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut magenta Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menjawab dengan anggukan sederhana dan senyuman mempesona.

"Dan penampilan terakhir untuk malam ini, yang sudah kalian tunggu-tunggu, ... Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!" MC memanggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka. Chanyeol mengambil gitar dengan tangan kirinya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia memimpin Baekhyun ke pintu masuk panggung.

Ketika mereka tiba di pintu masuk, mereka berhenti dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghembuskan nafas gugup sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya memegang bahunya dengan lembut, "Tunggu di sini, Baek," katanya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan memanggilmu nanti."

"Tunggu, apa? Chanyeol, tunggu!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghentikan Chanyeol tapi kekasihnya sudah berjalan duluan ke panggung.

Chanyeol melangkah ke panggung dan cahaya terang langsung menyorot sosoknya. Dia bisa mendengar sorak-sorai keras dari teman-teman dan juniornya saat ia mendekati kursi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya dan Baekhyun di tengah panggung. Dia mengulum senyum lebar ketika ia akhirnya berdiri di depan standing-mic dan ia duduk di salah satu kursi.

Chanyeol mengamati penonton dan ia segera melihat sahabat-sahabatnya dan kakak perempuannya yang berdiri dengan penuh semangat di baris depan. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada penonton dan berdeham.

"Selamat malam semuanya," katanya dan kerumunan penonton terdiam. "Pertama-tama, jangan khawatir, Baekhyun sedang menunggu di belakang panggung. Aku hanya akan mengatakan beberapa kata sebelum aku memanggilnya ke sini, tidak apa-apa 'kan? "

Para penonton itu berteriak 'ya' secara serempak, dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Sementara itu, di belakang panggung Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dengan pidato kekasihnya yang mendadak. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak membicarakan hal ini dengannya sebelumnya?

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada kita semua untuk keberhasilan festival ini," lanjut Chanyeol. "Siapa yang tahu bahwa kita bisa melakukannya hanya dalam dua minggu? Karena itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang sudah mendorong kita semua untuk mengambil risiko ini. Tanpa dia dan usahanya yang besar, kita tidak akan berdiri di sini sekarang."

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke pintu masuk panggung dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di sana dengan matanya yang berkilauan air mata.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke penonton lagi dan melanjutkan, "Dan aku merasa terhormat memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan duet dengan dia malam ini. Juga, aku bangga untuk mengatakan bahwa orang ini adalah pacarku, jadi,"

Chanyeol berhenti dan tersenyum ketika ia mendengar tawa dan peluit dari keramaian penonton. Dia memutar kepalanya ke Baekhyun yang memiliki ekspresi 'aku-akan-membunuhmu-Chanyeol', dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa.

"Orang yang sedang ku bicarakan tampaknya terlihat sudah kesal karena ocehanku, jadi mari kita sambut dia. Dan tolong bersorak keras untuknya, okay guys? Baekhyun, ayo keluar!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menghindari senyum lebar yang akan muncul di wajahnya karena sorak-sorai keras yang ia terima dari teman sekolahnya. Chanyeol melambai padanya dengan tangannya yang bebas dan memintanya untuk bergegas masuk di atas panggung. Jadi Baekhyun melakukannya. Dia melangkah keluar dari belakang panggung dan menahan napas saat kini ia bisa melihat kerumunan besar di depannya.

Sang ketua Osis dengan melamun berjalan menuju Chanyeol di tengah panggung. Ketika sampai di kursinya di samping Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, "Jangan menangis," bisiknya.

Baekhyun membalas dengan pukulan ringan di dada Chanyeol itu, "Aku tidak menangis."

Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol hanya menggodanya sehingga dia tidak akan gugup. Meskipun ia merasa sedikit kewalahan oleh perasaan emosional mendadak tapi ia bisa mempertahankannya.

Chanyeol tertawa padanya sebelum ia berpaling ke mic lagi, "Ladies and gentlemen, Byun Baekhyun, Ketua Osis kita," Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun.

Pemuda yang disebut menyesuaikan posisinya di atas kursi saat ia juga mendekati mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, Park Chanyeol, uhm, pacarku yang bodoh."

Pernyataan Baekhyun mendapatkan gelak tawa besar dari Chanyeol serta kerumunan di depannya. Dia menunggu sampai lorong terdiam sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Jadi, uhm, Chanyeol dan aku hanya menyiapkan perform ini selama seminggu. Dan karena aku sedang dalam kondisi buruk, juga suaraku yang agak serak–"

"Suaranya masih luar biasa bagus, guys," Chanyeol memotongnya, dan menerima silau kematian dari pacarnya.

"Aku sangat berharap bahwa ini akan berubah dengan baik. Silakan menikmati penampilan kami," Baekhyun berhenti untuk sementara dan menelan ludah sebelum ia berbicara lagi, "Dan aku mencintai kalian semua, terima kasih untuk dua minggu ini."

Kerumunan memberi Baekhyun tepuk tangan, dan tiba-tiba adrenalin bergegas ke dalam dirinya. Dia tersenyum bersinar ke arah Chanyeol sampingnya, dan pemuda tinggi itu menerimanya sebagai isyarat baginya untuk mulai bermain gitar.

Chanyeol memetik not pertama dari lagu sebelum kerumunan akhirnya bersorak dan berteriak untuk mereka. Kemudian, Chanyeol menutup matanya karena ia tahu suara Baekhyun akan datang.

**If tommorow's judgement day**

_Jika besok __adalah__ hari penghakiman_

**And I'm standing on the front line**

_Dan aku berdiri di garis depan_

**And the lord ask me what I did with my life**

_Dan __sang Penguasa bertanya padaku apa yang sudah aku lakukan dengan hidupku_

**I will say I spent it with you**

_Aku akan mengatakan __aku__ menghabiskan__nya__ dengan__mu_

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuka matanya. Dia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun, dan serius, dia pikir Baekhyun terlihat bersinar.

**If I wake up in world war III**

_Jika __aku__ bangun di perang dunia __ke-3_

**I see destruction and poverty**

_Aku__ melihat kehancuran dan kemiskinan_

**And I feel like I want to go home**

_Dan aku merasa seperti aku ingin pulang_

**It's okay, if you****'****re coming with me**

_Itu tidak apa-apa__, jika __kau datang bersamaku_

Chanyeol sudah menyaksikan Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu ini tak terhitung jumlahnya saat mereka berlatih. Tapi dia pikir ini adalah yang terbaik dari Baekhyun meskipun suaranya sedikit serak.

**If I lose my fame and fortune**

_Jika __aku__ kehilangan ketenaran__-ku__ dan keberuntungan__-ku_

**And I'm homeless on the street**

_Dan aku __adalah __tunawisma di jalan_

**And I'm sleeping in the grand central station**

_Dan aku tidur di __tengah-tengah gedung__ sta__siun_

**It's okay, if you're sleeping with me**

_Itu tidak apa-apa__, jika __kau__ tidur dengan__ku_

Chanyeol menatap kerumunan di depannya. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di seluruh auditorium itu hanya gitar Chanyeol dan suara Baekhyun sekarang. Dan orang banyak itu melambaikan tangannya sesuai dengan melodi.

**As the years they pass us by**

_Seperti tahun-tahun __yang __melewati kita_

**We stay young through each other's eyes**

_K__ita __tetap__ (terlihat)__ muda melalui mata__ (kita)__ masing-masing_

**And no matter how old we get**

_Dan tidak peduli berapa usia kita_

**It's okay, as long as I got you babe**

_Itu t__idak apa-apa, asalkan aku __memilikimu __babe_

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana ia masih bisa bermain gitar sepanjang lagu karena jelas ia terpesona dengan suara Baekhyun. Dan itu juga tidak membantu ketika ia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun lagi, dimana Baekhyun sedang ...

**If I should die this very day**

_Jika __aku__ harus m__eninggal__ hari ini_

**Don't cry, cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay**

_Jangan menangis, __karena bumi bukan dimaksudkan __untuk tinggal__ (selamanya)._

**And no matter what people say**

_Dan tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan_

**I'll be waiting for you after the judgment day**

_Aku akan menunggumu sampai hari penghakiman_

... Baekhyun juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan lembutnya, menyanyikan lagu dengan penuh penghayatan seolah ia bersungguh-sungguh dalam semua kata-katanya. Dan dia menyanyikannya untuk Chanyeol, dan hanya Chanyeol. Sementara semua orang di sana di depan mereka, tidak ada.

**Cause your love is my love**

_Karena __cinta__mu__ adalah cinta__ku_

**And my love is your love**

_Dan cintaku__ adalah__ cintamu_

**It would take an eternity to break us**

_Ini akan __menjadi abadi sampai menghancurkan kita_

**And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us**

_Dan rantai Amistad tidak bisa menahan k__ita_

**Cause your love is my love**

_Karena __cinta__mu__ adalah cinta__ku_

**And my love is your love**

_Dan cintaku__ adalah__ cintamu_

Baekhyun menyelesaikan not terakhir, dan Chanyeol memetik melodi terakhir. Keduanya berhenti dan membeku, saling memandang untuk beberapa detik sebelum tepukan dan teriakan seluruh auditoriom menyentakkan mereka dari dunia mereka.

Baekhyun yang pertama memutuskan tatapan mereka dan beralih melihat kerumunan sambil tersenyum canggung, masih terpesona dengan moment kecil antara dia dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi yang satunya membersihkan tenggorokannya dan juga menyeringai canggung.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangku dan meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan namja mungil itu untuk juga berdiri. Baekhyun melakukannya dan mereka berdua sedikit membungkuk, sementara Chanyeol menautkan jari-jari mereka bersama-sama.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, guys," Chanyeol berteriak melalui mic dan orang-orang masih bertepuk tangan untuk mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun di sampingnya kebingungan. Mengapa Chanyeol segera mengatakan terima kasih seperti itu tanpa pidato penutupan.

Masalahnya adalah, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mereka berdua bisa keluar dari sana, ia ingin sendirian dengan Baekhyun, secepat yang dia bisa.

"Uhm, ya, terima kasih banyak, harap kalian menyukainya," Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Dan jangan lupa festival kembang api di luar sana dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi, oke?"

Setelah itu, Chanyeol dengan cepat menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan menyeretnya dari panggung.

"Yeollie, kita mau ke mana?" kata Baekhyun, sedikit meninggikan suaranya jika saja Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya karena sekarang pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tampak sibuk menyeret dia melalui koridor sekolah yang berantakan dan kosong. Melalui jendela, ia bisa melihat bahwa beberapa siswa sudah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah untuk menonton kembang api. Acara final festival malam ini. "Chanyeollie, Aku-"

"Ikuti saja aku, oke?" kata Chanyeol, memotongnya dan membuat Baekhyun tinggal diam sepanjang jalan ke tempat kekasihnya menyeretnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol itu dalam mode autopilot sejak dia mendengar suara Baekhyun tadi di sana. Dia tidak tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi. Dia hanya membiarkan kakinya membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Dan di suatu tempat yang ternyata adalah atap sekolah, atap rahasia Baekhyun itu. Atap rahasia mereka.

Chanyeol berhenti, dan mereka tetap diam untuk sejenak, tangan masih saling bertautan bersama-sama. Dan dengan udara dingin dari angin, menyentakkan Chanyeol kembali pada kenyataan, ia berbalik untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Baek–"

"Ya Tuhan, ini dingin sekali," Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Itu mengingatnya kalau kekasihnya tidak menyukai cuaca dingin, Chanyeol cepat membuka syalnya sendiri dari lehernya dan dengan lembut menutupi leher Baekhyun, juga setengah dari wajah Baekhyun dengan syal yang besar milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh tampak sangat cute dan manis membuat Chanyeol sangat ingin memeluknya.

Jadi dia melakukannya.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika ia merasa tangan besar Chanyeol membungkus tubuhnya. Dan anehnya itu membuatnya hangat. "Yeol, ada apa? Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, dan membenamkannya di atasnya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aku sudah membawamu ke sini."

Angin di atap itu begitu kuat sampai Baekhyun berharap ia punya topi sekarang karena dia bertaruh rambutnya kini berantakan. "Kau bodoh," Baekhyun tertawa, "Ada apa? Katakan padaku, Yeol."

Chanyeol bergumam kata-kata tidak koheren dengan pelan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menangkapnya sama sekali, tapi kemudian Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat suaranya dan melepaskan pelukannya memeluk. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana," kata Chanyeol sambil menyeret Baekhyun lagi ke pinggir pagar atap. Dan sekarang keduanya dapat melihat orang-orang di bawah sana, menunggu kembang api yang akan diluncurkan dalam satu menit atau lebih.

"Aku punya semua waktuku di dunia ini sekarang untuk mendengarkanmu, lagipula festival sekolah sudah berakhir." Baekhyun menyandarkan tangannya di pagar.

Chanyeol memandang ke cakrawala dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan semua kata yang ia simpan di dadanya, "Pertama, perform kita sukses besar. Tidak kah kau berpikir begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Tentu saja."

"Dan aku masih bertanya-tanya di sini, bagaimana sih, kau bisa memiliki suara yang indah, Baek"

"Diam, Yeol. Kita berdua bagus."

"Kedua," Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Aku sangat bangga padamu karena sudah membuat festival ini sukses besar."

Baekhyun menahan senyumnya, tidak ingin menunjukkannya karena ia diam-diam juga bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Dan memiliki Chanyeol, kekasihnya, yang bangga padanya, dan juga, membuatnya merasa benar-benar istimewa.

"Ketiga, kau akhirnya bertemu noona-ku. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu dan aku lega. Bukan berarti aku meragukan dia tidak akan, karena semua orang menyukai mu."

"Aku juga menyukai noona-mu." Baekhyun nyengir, "Dia seperti versi wanita dari dirimu. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rupamu jika kau melakukan cross-dressing."

"Yach," Chanyeol menyikut pelan Baekhyun, lalu berdeham, "Keempat, aku benar-benar terkejut kalau aku, dan kau, bertemu dengan peramal itu hari ini. Aku benar-benar tidak suka saat dia bilang padamu tentang sesuatu hal yang buruk. Kita tidak harus mengikuti Jongin lain kali, dia semacam–"

"Yeol, kau bertele-tele."

"Benar," Chanyeol berdeham lagi, "Kelima,"

"Wow, kau punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan padaku," Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya.

"Iya, aku serius. Dan kelima," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens, "Aku sangat begitu menyukaimu sampai itu membunuhku."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi senyum lebar, jenis senyuman yang Chanyeol tak akan pernah bosan melihatnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan perlahan membuatnya berbalik untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Dia sedikit menunduk sehingga ia bisa beradu pandang dengan mata Baekhyun, "Apa itu sangat? Karena aku bilang aku sangat menyukaimu."

Baekhyun tertawa dan dia bisa mendengar orang-orang di lapangan sekolah menghitung mundur untuk menyalakan kembang api.

_Sepuluh_

"Ya, aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol."

_Sembilan_

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya yang dia tidak sadar sudah ia tahan, dan bibirnya berpisah membentuk senyum yang sangat besar sampai mata kanannya bergerak-gerak.

_Delapan_

Dan sebagai balsannya, Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi bodoh kekasihnya, tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang ia mulai menyukainya.

_Tujuh_

"Baek?"

_Enam_

"Hmm?"

_Lima_

"Yang keenam, boleh aku menciummu?"

_Empat_

Baekhyun menahan nafas dan ia hampir tersedak dengan air ludahnya sendiri. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan rona pink di pipinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

_Tiga_

Mata Chanyeol melebar terkejut melihat Baekhyun benar-benar mengabulkan keinginannya. Tapi kemudian ia cepat mengendalikan kegembiraannya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di tengkuk Baekhyun.

_Dua_

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menarik Baekhyun mendekat. Dia membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

_Satu_

Chanyeol menelan ludah dan akhirnya menutup matanya saat wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun itu hanya satu inci terpisah.

_Tembak!_

Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dan ia merasa aliran listrik berlari melalui setiap bagian dari tubuhnya. Bibir Baekhyun itu terasa lebih lembut dari yang ia bayangkan. Itu benar-benar hangat dan dia bisa mencium bau manis strawberry milik Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa sedikit pusing. Chanyeol benar-benar bisa merasakan perutnya berkerut karena perasaan yang luar biasa hingga ia benar-benar berpikir jantungnya akan meledak.

Dan mereka berdua benar-benar tidak mendengar atau pun melihat kembang api yang indah berkembang dan bermunculan di atas kepala mereka, di atas langit malam yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: **YES FIRST KISS!

Lagu di atas itu lagunya whitney houston yang berjudul my love is your love. Lagu favoritku sepanjang waktu!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**T/N [Aya] :: **Sudah berapa kali Aya baca ulang ini dan mengetik ulang translatenya, tapi hasilnya gak pernah berubah, selalu membuatku ber-bulshing ria di akhir chapter. Seolah-olah Aya yang menggantikan posisi Baekhyun di atas atap... kyahahahaha... #lol#plak

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Balasan Review ::**

**Wu Xinlian :: **Makasih~~ yup, fast update yo! :D

**laliceeuuu :: **halo reader baru~~ gak papa, yg penting skg udh ripiu :D semangaat!

**Kim Sun Mii**:: Annyeong reader baru~~, moga betah baca n review di sini :D, 

**raul sungsoo12**** :**: sip, lanjuuut~~ :D

**sunsehunee**** ::** Baru sadar sudah jadi sider gatau diri yah? Itu kamu sendiri yg bilang lho... bukan saya... #wink. #plak. Kata peramal Baekhyun adalah suami masa depannya Chanyeol, bukan? So, mereka akan menikah atau tidak? Bukan kah jawabannya sudah jelas? #smirk

**Rei Fujoshi Official Couple**** :: **kalau ada waktu dan idenya kembali, saya usahakan update ff yang lain. :)

**Special bubble**** ::** hehehe, yup, deni Chanyeol, ciyeee...

**Orikarun Ori**** ::** baru sadar jadi siders? Syukurlah sudah tobat, moga bisa dipertahankan #pray. Makasih udah kangen akuuu... meski sebenarnya yg dikangenin update ff-nya bukan aku (ya iyalah). Ada rated M di akhir sekuel, tapi sy masih ragu mau ngetranslate-nya... hehehehe

**NyunSehun**** ::** Yup, Semangat!

**cumisaustiram**** :: **hehehehe. SIIIIPPP! :D

**Baekhyun92 ::** ouuuh, harus dong, Baekyeol mmg manis dan wajib makin dicintai.. :D

**Fosbaekliner**** ::** Makasih~ Di sini mereka malah makin so sweeet (melting sendiri) :D pasti dilanjutinnn, kalau masih mau setia lagi, hahahaha... 

**lulufika**** ::** Chenmin? Mmm, kayaknya gak ada, ini author-nya cuma fokus ke Chanbaek.

**Re Tao**** ::** Yeolli makin lama makin berani ngegombal tapi kata-katanya tulus dan jujur, :D 

**park hyun in**** ::** Anyeong~ hehehe, makasih udah mau review terus, janji lho yah *nagih#plak. Makasih kalimat semangatnya! :D

**Guest (1) ::** koprol di tengah sawah? Gak sekalian dari punggung kerbau aja chingu? Nyahahaha #plaak, nih, sy kasi fast update lagi, kali ini mau kopral di mana lagi? :D

**Babies BYUN**** ::** hai-hai, maaf udah membuatmu nunggu lama, hohoho... siiip... nanti disampaikan! :D

**kim jung chan**** ::** Okay! :) 

**evilwu79**** ::** Lanjuuttt :D

**BaekhyunBerry ::** Gak apa-apa :D, moga hasil ujiannya nanti bagus! Ingat kok (meski gk sepenuhnya#plak), saya 92line~ beagle line~ :D

**luhansmanly**** :: **hai pembaca baru~~ oooh, moga baca yang ini bisa ngebantu kamu yg gak bingung. Yup Figting!

**L A ::** hahahaha... ati-ati omongnya, bisa di-hapkido Baekhyun..

**exindira**** ::** Makasih! Yup, Keep Writing for me! Keep Review for you! #lol#plaak 

**haecha lee**** ::** hehehe, namanya sama dengan author-nya. Yup hwaiting :D

**aivoniras ::** Nih, udah selesai festivalnya! :D

**ShalsaKMCB kyeowo**** ::** Senang bisa membuatmu membaik~ :D

**Chanbaeknim :**: nggak kok, tenang aja, fanfic pilihanku gk berakhir angst, pasti happy~

**ParkDoMyon Zi Tao**** :: **Udah aku acc kan? #wink pasti keren klo exo baca ff ni. Hahaha, singgah di fanficku lainnya juga klo mau baca ff Baekyeol lagi :D makasih~

**KJhwang**** ::** ini fanfic translate, author aslinya juga orang Indonesia, aku sudah minta izin untuk buat translate-nya ke indo, dan tentu saja ini sama persis, hanya tatanan bahasanya yang beda, dari Inggris ke Indo. Aku juga gak berani untuk mengubahnya dan gak niat untuk mengubahnya,bisa jadi nanti malah mendekati plagiator. Jadi isi cerita fanfic ini sama persis dengan orginal-nya. Yang asli di AFF udah tamat, dalam bahasa inggris tentunya. Dan yup, di sini cuma ada Chanbaek/Baekyeol, dengan sedikit cameo dari Kaisoo. :D

**N-Yera48**** :: **Nah, Udah CIUMAN. Kyahahahaha... boleh –boleh manggil Kak Aya. :D

**Oh Lana**** ::** woi, woi, puasaaa... #lol

**CB11270506**** ::** Yes, I'm comeback! :D hahhaha... aku setuju, sekarang udh byk buktinya, 'Baek tidak bisa tanpa Chanyeol'. Yeheeet! :D

**Byunkkaeb**** ::** Hai-hai-hai~ ooooh... sideeeer #manggutmanggut# udah sadar yah? #glare#plaak# konfliknya... nanti diliat aja... #smirk# kalau fanfic yg It's Overdose itu sebenarnya ada sekuelnya, yang S3 pasti lanjut tapi gak tau kapan #double-plak# nodongin saya dengan mandau? Gak mempan, coba alat nodong-nya diganti dg foto naked baekhyun, pasti mempan #triple-plaak# 

**arvita kim**** ::** yang main basket itu blom ditranslate unnie, tapi yah, ff ini memang romantis :D

**exoel**** :**: Yup, Chanbaek overdose!

**Baekkie** :: jangan jatuh cinta beneran, nanti diisemprot ma Baek :D

**hwangpark106**:: Iya donk, Chanyeol udh perhatian gitu :D

**Ranny ::** gak papa dibayangin kok... aku juga sama, hahhahaha :D

**BabyByunYeol :**: Boleh-boleh, panggil sesuka hatimu :D makasih~

**Bumble Bee Baek**** ::** hehehe... makasih sayaangg~ sipp, diusahain lanjuut :D

**Eunmi ::** iyaaa! Makasih~ :D

**ChanBaek ::** yaaa, kita liat saja nanti konfliknya #smirk

**Baekyeolxx :**: iya, saya usahain sampe tamat, itu juga butuh dukungan reader juga :D

**uchanbaek** :: hehehehe... karakter Yeol di sini idaman banget ya? :D

**hunhan shipper** :: yup, Fighting!

**Zelo ChanBaek** :: Yuup... makasih~ :D 

**Hyunsaa** :: Iyaa, Chanbaek Kisseu~~ :D

**rachel suliss** :: nggak kok, kemarin mimisan itu cima gara-gara kelelahan, gk ada penyakit mematikan. :)

**Babyexotics **:: Ikut Senang Mood-nya udh balik lagi. :D liat aja nanti konflik-nya seperti apa. :)

**stykiees** :: hehehe... yup, fighting! :D

**Guest (2)** :: bener banget, mereka kan slalu bling-bling, jadi cocok yg fluff gini. Makasih banyak~

**shitsuka** :: Yup, Update! :)

:: So Lucky Baekhyun~ #nyanyi#plaak# Fighting!

**angeleeteuk alwaysaranghae**** ::** Anyyeong~, gak papa, makasih udah mau ninggalin review. *senyum*, iya, saya memang usahain biar bahasanya senyaman mungkin. :D

**lolamoet**** ::** iya, bener, sweet banget, makanya sy langsung tergila-gila ma ni ff, :D 

**Rizsasa**** ::** hehehe, makasih. :D

**sarymaryani48**** :**: Yup, Update kilat! :D

**A Y P ::** sebenarnya... aku sendiri blom baca yg bagian epilognya itu, jadi belum yakin mau ditranslate epilognya atau nggak. :p, yup, fighting!

**Kim Bo Mi**** ::** udah ada di atas kan? Mereka duet bareng. :D

**melissa luph**** ::** iya, susah cari cowok kayak Chanyeol, udah tinggi ca'em imut tulus lucu dan bodoh pula #plaak

**ayume ::** Iyaaaa... :D

**Jihyunnn**** :: **siapa dulu donk, aya yng dapet mood banget buat fast-nya :D, miaan untuk bagian yg tdk dimengerti -_-, itu udah batas saya...

**Hunaaa** :: Sippp, udh di acc kan? :D

**hunipples**** ::** saya usahain kok. :D

**Beechanie**** :: **Maaf, authornya gak menyertakan taoris kayaknya, cuma nyempil sedikit-dikit tapi gak dijelasin...

**ayuputeri**** ::** tenang, gak ada crack kok :D

**Meriska-Lim** :: saya juga gitu, pengen pacar kyk Chanyeol. :)

**realkkeh**** :**: mau suami kayak chanyeol, tapi napa meluk Sehun? -_-

**Baekhyunniee** :: iya sihh banyakk, tapi sy usahain smpe tamat, selama banyak yg dukung, :P

**Indaaaaaaahhh :**: iyaaaaa... sy udah update kilattt. :D

**ByunBina** :: Iya gak papa, panggil Oppa juga gk papa, (WHAT THE-#plaak) kidding, lol, yup Hwaiting! :D

**Natsuko Kazumi** :: nanti juga pasti bs nilai sndiri gimana kadar konflik-nya? Fighting! 

**Prince Changsa** :: Masih sekolah, sebagai anak baek, gk boleh asak nginep :D

**Guest (3)** :: Yup, update kilat, fighting! :D

**Nenehcabill** :: Yup, Hwaiting! :D

**BaekheeChanlove**** :**: jangan jadi hantu gentayangan lagi yahhh :D nado saranghae~~

**Chanbaek** :: Iyaaaaa... makin so sweet...

**Yuan Lian** :: sippp,,,, kilaaaat! :)

**Kukuri ::** ehehhehehe... :D

**lee chan hyun ::** Hwaitingggg! :D

**Shouda Shikaku**** :: **hahhahahaha panik-nya kek suami yang nungguin istri-nya lahiran? #tawa ngakak# yup, Fighting! :D

**ChaaChulie247**:: Ada orang ketiga dan keempat, yah, liat aja siapa itu.. :D

**Byunbaekk **:: Next chap, konflik akan dimulai~ :D

**RLR14** :: iyaa, selama ada mood dn waktu:D

**Fabchanbaek** :: nanti konfliknya pasti ada~ :D

**park y kyu 7** :: Author-nya cuma fokus dg Chanbaek, Kaisoo-nya cuma jadi cameo sekali-kalii.

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun** :: hehehe,, yup, fighting! :D

**mirarose86** :: mian udh buat nunggu lama~ *bow*

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**T/N [Aya] :: **By the way any bus way(?), PERHATIAN! Bagi reader/review yang mengaku sebagai BAEKYEOL HARD SHIPPER dan masih TERJEBAK / TERSANGKUT dalam SKANDAL BAEK*PIP*EON, dan masih BERGALAU ria, saya dengan amat SANGAT menyarankan baca fanfic saya yang berjudul O3, sekali lagi, O3, (...) errr, yup, judulnya emang aneh, tapi kau tak bisa menilai tanpa mencoba membacanya...yeah, jika Anda berkenan... agar kegalauan anda tentang Baekyeol bisa sedikit terhibur...

**And...**

Chapter depan dari fanfic ini... Konflik akan mulai muncul!

So... cukup sampai di sini atau lanjut di-translate-kan?

_**Review?**_

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** (Icha) \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[07 Juni 2014]**


	13. Bagian 13

_**Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 13**__** ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

"Apa kau ingin mencoba membuat lubang di kepala Baekhyun melalui tatapanmu itu atau apa?"

Chanyeol menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya, "Apa?"

"Kau sudah menatapnya selama lima menit tanpa henti, bro," tambah Kris jujur sambil memakan sepotong kimbab.

"Pergi saja hampiri dia di sana, Chanyeol. Itu hanya satu meja jauhnya dari kita," kata Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu-"

"Chanyeol hyung hanya sedih karena Baekhyun hyung memilih untuk duduk dengan teman-temannya ketimbang bersama kita," sekarang Jongin juga ikut bergabung dalam percakapan mereka.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Baekhyun boleh bermain dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya, tidak selalu harus denganku. "

"Tapi kau sedih," kata Kris dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak sedih, Wufan."

"Kalau begitu mengapa wajahmu cemberut?" Kyungsoo meletakkan sumpitnya.

Chanyeol menatap trio sahabat-nya yang balas menatapnya lekat. Kemudian matanya pindah ke Baekhyun yang duduk dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk Jongdae, tidak terlalu jauh dari mejanya. Setelah berbagai pertimbangan dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol mendesah dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Hari ini anniversary bulan pertama hubunganku dengan Baekkie," kata Chanyeol, lebih seperti bisikan karena ia berbicara dengan suara yang sangat rendah.

"Maaf, apa?"

"Apa katamu, hyung?"

"Bro, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Chanyeol menutup matanya karena malu dan mengembuskan napas berat, "Aku bilang aku sudah berkencan dengan Baekhyun selama satu bulan sekarang. Hari ini adalah hari yang tepat saat aku memintanya untuk berkencan denganku satu bulan yang lalu. "

Chanyeol sedang menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk menertawakannya, tapi ia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Jadi ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan teman-temannya hanya menatapnya normal. Mereka bahkan tampak seperti sedang berpikir.

"Hmm, guys?" Chanyeol memanggil mereka.

"Jadi apa yang sudah kau siapkan untuknya?"

Chanyeol mengerjap cepat, terlihat sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu, "Haruskah aku benar-benar mempersiapkan sesuatu?"

"Well, aku kira kau bingung karena kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau berikan padanya," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu perlu dirayakan, karena ... kau tahu, kami berdua laki-laki. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku punya pacar laki-laki, jadi aku cukup bingung."

"So what?" Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di bahu kekasihnya, "Kyungsoo dan aku merayakannya setiap bulan. Dan hyung-ku, Jonghyun, juga melakukannya dengan pacar laki-lakinya, Key."

"Aku takut Baekhyun akan berpikir itu konyol," kata Chanyeol.

Kris mendengus, "Bro, dia kencan denganmu. Apa ada hal yang lebih konyol lagi dari itu?" Kyungsoo memelototinya. "Dia menyukaimu. Selain itu, ia sudah bertahan denganmu selama satu bulan, itu sesuatu. "

"Ah hyung!" Jongin bertepuk tangan, seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan ide bagus. "Kau bisa menciumnya, kau tahu. Aku pikir itu akan menjadi manis jika ciuman pertama kalian dilakukan di hari anniversary bulan pertama kalian."

"Benar! Itu ide yang bagus!" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dan tetap diam.

"Hyung?"

Chanyeol tetap diam dan melirik ke arah lain selain teman-temannya. Tapi mata Jongin tajam. Dia sudah mengenal Chanyeol terlalu baik bahkan dari hanya ekspresinya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau sudah menciumnya! Holy shit! ASTAGANAGA!" Jongin berdiri dan menarik Chanyeol berdiri lalu memeluknya erat sambil melompat-lompat.

Chanyeol hampir tersedak tapi kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya, memasang ekspresi wajah 'apa-apaan-itu' miliknya. Serius, bisakah Jongin berhenti mempermalukan dia di depan kekasihnya.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mencoba untuk mendorong temannya tapi si hiper Jongin tidak pernah mudah untuk bisa diatasi, "Yach Jongin, kau membunuhku." Melihat Jongin yang bahkan tidak mengendurkan cengkeraman pada Chanyeol, membuat pemuda tinggi itu memberikan tatapan putus asa pada Kyungsoo, mencari bantuan, "Kyungsoo ..."

"Oke Jongin, itu sudah cukup," Kyungsoo menarik seragam Jongin dan akhirnya Chanyeol bebas dari pelukan itu.

"Kau membuat Chanyeol malu di depan pacarnya di anniversary bulan pertama mereka. Kerja bagus, Kim Jongin," Kris nyengir sambil meminum susunya.

Chanyeol memijat lehernya sendiri, "Sialan kalian semua. Kecuali kau Kyungsoo. Aku berutang padamu."

"Kau berutang padaku banyak hal, Chanyeol. Dan sekarang aku beritahu kau, Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke sini," Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun mendekati dia dengan ekspresi yang entah bagaimana gelap di wajahnya. Atau mungkin Chanyeol hanya berkhayal.

"Pergilah menciumnya, hyung," celetuk Jongin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu nanti," kata Chanyeol pada Jongin yang dibalas tawa kerasnya.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan mengeluarkan senyum gugup karena ia juga berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan keduanya bertemu di tengah.

"Baek, hai–"

"Ada apa denganmu dan Jongin yang selalu berpelukan di kantin?" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti dan mengerjap sekali, "Apa?"

"Atau kalian memang selalu berpelukan di mana saja?"

"Baekhyun, Jongin adalah adikku."

"Tidak, dia bukan adik kandungmu."

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Chanyeol."

"Baek, Jongin itu milik Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun berubah diam dan Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan bingungnya. Baekhyun dan dia jarang berdebat dalam sebuah argumen. Mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang kesal dengan sesuatu yang sederhana, atau mungkin bukan sesuatu yang sederhana karena itulah Baekhyun marah, itu adalah pendapat aneh dari Chanyeol sendiri.

"Baek, apa ada yang salah?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Aku minta maaf," Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya ke meja kosong terdekat, "Jongin lah yang memelukku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memelukku lagi lain kali kalau kau tidak menyukainya."

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka kalau pacarku dipeluk orang lain selain aku, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun saat ia merosot ke tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol menatap pacarnya untuk sementara waktu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan apa yang salah dengan Baekhyun, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang datang entah dari mana. Tapi Chanyeol selalu punya kemampuan khusus untuk mendeteksi apa yang salah dengan Baekhyun. Setelah menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan dirinya, Baekhyun berbicara, "Aku mengalami hari yang buruk."

Seperti yang dia duga, Baekhyun mengalami mood swingnya atau apa lagi penyebab yang membuatnya cepat emosi dengan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti itu, meskipun Chanyeol cukup senang kalau Baekhyun cemburu, tapi sekarang itu bukan waktunya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi Baek?"

Dan begitu saja, Baekhyun menceritakan semua masalahnya, "Ada murid baru, seorang gadis. Dan kepala sekolah memintaku untuk menunjukkannya wilayah sekolah. Gadis itu benar-benar menjengkelkan setengah mati. Dia terus menempel dan melompat padaku dan mengatakan kalau aku terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Dia bahkan bertanya apakah aku perempuan atau bukan. Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa tidak sopannya itu? Dan coba kau pikiran, dia hanya siswa baru tahun pertama. Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja datang satu bulan setelah semester baru dimulai. Dia beruntung aku tidak menyiramnya ke toilet."

Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengarkannya, seperti di waktu lalu saat Baekhyun berurusan dengan persiapan festival sekolah.

"Kau harus menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu, Yeol," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tenang, "Tentu saja. Dia terlihat seperti apa?"

"Dia pendek. Dan cukup imut. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak peduli tentang dia. Ngomong-ngomong," Baekhyun menggeser tempat duduknya dan menghadap Chanyeol. Ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat, "Hari ini monthversary pertama kita, bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengerti se-ekstrim apa mood swing Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun nyengir lebar sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku untuk mengambil sesuatu, "Ini untukmu," katanya setelah ia meletakkan sesuatu di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, masih terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak mood Baekhyun, ia menatap benda kecil di tangannya, "Apa ini?"

"Itu gantungan hp, yeol-bodoh," Baekhyun memutar matanya.

Chanyeol mendongak, "Aku tahu ini gantungan hp. Maksudku, kenapa kau memberikan aku ini?"

"Hadiahku untukmu," Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya sendiri dari sakunya, "Aku sadar kalau kita belum memiliki benda couple, jadi yeah."

Chanyeol menatap ponsel Baekhyun yang memiliki gantungan hp yang sama dengan gantungan hp yang Chanyeol pegang sekarang. Itu semacam tali logam, yang dirancang seperti burung yang mencengkeram simbol matahari. Chanyeol tak sanggup berkata apapun, karena sebelumnya dia sepenuhnya bingung tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anniversary, tapi tampaknya kekasihnya lebih cepat mengambil tindakan dan tidak berpikir terlalu banyak seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Kau tidak menyukainya," Baekhyun mendesah. Dia hendak mengambil gantungan hp di tangan Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol cepat menyentakkan tangannya.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya Baek," Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, "Tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa untukmu."

Baekhyun perlahan tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk bahkan ingat hari ini adalah anniversary bulan pertama kita."

"Aku ingat," Chanyeol cemberut, "Hanya saja aku kira kau tidak ingin merayakannya."

"Aku tidak merayakannya. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu dan hari ini tampaknya kesempatan yang bagus. Selain itu, ini terlalu gay jika kita merayakannya."

"Baek, kita berdua gay,"

"Benar," Baekhyun tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong, lain kali, kau tidak perlu berpikir terlalu banyak. Hanya lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia begitu beruntung memiliki kekasih pengertian seperti Baekhyun. "Aku akan memberimu hadiahku nanti, oke?" Baekhyun tampak terkejut dan bingung sehingga Chanyeol segera melanjutkan, "Aku akan membuatnya. Aku akan memberimu sepulang sekolah nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mencoba untuk menahan tawanya karena berpikir Chanyeol membuatkannya hadiah rasanya konyol dan mustahil. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu."

Chanyeol hendak memegang tangan Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar suara penganggu yang agak familiar memanggil namanya dari jauh.

"CHANYEOL OPPA!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, juga otomatis seluruh penghuni cafetaria, menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat tampilan yang jelas tentang siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Itu ... "Namjoo?"

Yang disebut Namjoo adalah seorang gadis yang sedang berlari menuju Chanyeol, sementara pemuda tinggi itu tiba-tiba berdiri, ingin lari tapi ia terlalu lambat, dan di saat-saat seperti ini Chanyeol membenci dirinya sendiri karena lambat dalam bergerak.

Sebelum Chanyeol sadar, dia bisa merasakan tangan kecil yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya dan gadis bernama Namjoo itu mencium pipinya. "Oppa, aku rindu padamu," gadis itu menjerit.

Chanyeol menganga lebar dan matanya terlihat seperti ingin melompat keluar.

"Apa-apaan ini."

Itu bukan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya. Itu Baekhyun yang menyaksikan semua itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan serius, Chanyeol merasa melihat bayangan hitam yang menyebar di sekitar tubuh kekasihnya..

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: **INI SANGAT PENDEK URRGHH

Aku selalu buruk dalam hal pengalihan topik dan membuatnya mulus sehingga bab ini cukup sulit bagiku karena aku pindah ke konflik baru dalam hubungan mereka *sigh*

tapi NAMJOO DI SINI! Sedikit drama akan segera muncul baby

(Karena cinta segitiga adalah dasar dari setiap cerita kkkk) (meskipun ini tidak akan lama)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**T/N [Aya] :: **Well, idiot-Chanyeol akan segera muncul, dan kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang harus bersabar menghadapi kebodohan Chanyeol, benar-benar deh, -_-

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Balasan Review ::**

**Baekhyun92** :: well, konflik mereka bisa dilihat makin jelas di chap berikutnya~

**Fosbaekliner **:: gak salah kok klo blushing, sy aja jg ikutan blusssshing :D, konfliknya akan terus berkembang u/ chap selanjutnya.. :p

**chekaido **:: hai reader baru~ hehehe... makasih~ senangnya kalimat transku bisa diterima dg baik :D

**baekkiyeol ::** masih ada dunk lanjutannya~ :D

**Raensung :**: yehet, mari blushing bersama, dn u/ chap kedepannya,mari gregetan brsama dg konflik mereka :p

**gyp ::** masih penasarankah? #smirk

**Beechanie :**: baru muncul org ketiga d pihak chan, nanti d pihak baek jg ada :p

**Park Byuna ::** yehet! Chanyeol nekat! :D

**Rei Fujoshi Official Couple ::** siiip :)

**Special bubble ::** chanyeol udh berani donk cium baek, udh jadi pacarnya :D

**AHeeChanbaek ::** Lam kenal juga~ yaaa, depannya memang masih romantis2nya, tpi nanti mulai masuk konflik, but dont worry, mereka akan masih tetep romantis~ :D

**Park Byuna ::** bener banget! Baekhyun dg rambut magenta-nya cute dah... :D

**byun nova ::** iya, semanis chanbaek~ :D

**NyunSehun :**: iya, lumayaaan... sippp :D

**Guest (1) ::** eoh? pingsan berdiri? gimana caranya tuh? hahaha...

**stykiees **:: siip, tenang aja, akan mulai sering kiss-kiss-annya #smirk

**sarymaryani48 ::** betuuuul! konflik mulai muncul~

**beebaeq :**: ini udh yg paling cepat~ :D

**sari mulyani.94 ::** Makasih udh koment disetiap chapternya~~

**BLUEFIRE0805** :: yaaaa, klo gk ada yg trjadi gk ada yg seru. :D

**ViviDragon** :: hehehe, iya, klo konfliknya gk ada jd gak menggigit(?)

**Ichaprincess ii ::** hehehe... makasih~ Yura d sini kayak penggambaran karakter sy aja #lol saya gk pusing kok liat komenmu, malah sy ikutan ngakak baca komen panjang yg lucu kyk koment darimu, sy cukup trhibur bacanya (meski sy cuma ngetrans this story), fb sy :: Sayaka Dini

**ParkDoMyon Zi Tao** :: ooh, yg itu judulnya G3, hehehehe, nc-nya? hmmm... sebenarnya ada di bagian epilognya...

**Guest (2)** :: ikutan foto~ q jg pengen abadikan moment mereka~

**KT CB** :: siip~

**hane ::** hehhehe... makasih~~

**cheinnfairy ::** yoi, Baekyeol tetap ada dihati kita ~ :D

**VS-125 313 ::** aduh, mian, klo trnyaa reviewmu yg dulu gk kebalas, entah karena emang reviewmu gk masuk atau q memangnya gk sengaja melewatkannya. Tapi yg jelas makasih banyakk~ lain kali sy lebih teliti lagi...

**shitsuka ::** Chanbaek mmg yg paling manis dan cute~ :D

**Syifa Nurqolbiah ::** anyeong reader baru~~ Terima kasih~ :D hehehe, nikahnya di akhir chapter, mungkin... :)

**regianamiranda** :: masih penasaraan kah? :D

**Baekhugs0420 :**: iya, first kiss nya kejutan, tapi tetap manis :D

**Guest (3)** :: iyaa, mian yg s3 bingung mau lanjutinnya kayak gimana (?) makasih~

**exindira** :: iyaaa,makasih~ :D

**kris's ace** :: nanti skinshipnya pasti berkembang :D

**ByunBina** :: iya, permasalahan bentar lagi muncul dn berkembang~ :D

**ayuputeri **:: hehehe... makasih~ :D

**L A ::** hhehehe, semuanya jdi pengen sama Chanyeol :D

**EyebrowYes **:: aduh,,, mian, ffn emang kadang erol -_- / hehehe... sy sendiri yg baca jg berasa kayak jadi baek :D siiipp... hwaiting buat bimbel-nya~ :D

**biezzle :**: ini udh update :D

**Gevanear **:: siip :D

**lolamoet :**: hehehehehe, yura is the best lah :D bentar lagi konflik akan berkembang ~ :D

**nina kimjongin** :: siiip~ :D

**Hunaaa** :: dri dulu chanbaek emang serasi~ :D

**Guest (4)** :: ahhh~~ makasih sayangku atas tegurannya, iya tuh dr kemarin trnyata bulannya (dibawah sign) belum sy ganti (gk sadar), klo gk kmu tegur pasti akan terus berlanjut -_- sekali lagi makasih :D

**Oh Lana ::** justru disitu bagian manisnya, minta izin dulu u/ first kissnya :D

**lulufika ::** hahaha, ati2, bisa dibakar dg Baek tuh :D

**uchanbaek **:: iyaaa.. hehehehe... makasih~

**hwangpark106 **:: lol, O3 artinya memang ozon dlm ilmu alam. tapi dlm fanficq itu besa lagi :D bener banget! puas q nonton happy camp~

**novachokyuhyun **:: annyeong~ iyaa, chanbaek emang manis bangett :D

**Baekhyunniee **:: iya, nama panggilannya Icha, lol, nama boleh sama, orgnya beda #smirk #plak

**Jihyunnn :**: hahaha... sip, sy usahain update secepat sy bisa :D

**Lily kurniati 77** :: iyaaa :D

**cassiexx1A** :: amiiin~ :D

**Ranny **:: hahaha, jd baekkie dulu baru diperhatiin Chanyeol~ :D

**BabyByunYeol :**: hehehe... siip~

**Byunkkaeb** :: Yura memang calon kakak ipar baekhyun :D

**Cesa juniva ::** Chanbaek emang so sweet~ :D

**arvita kim** :: hahaha, hati2 eon, iri bisa menguras hatimu(?) eon. :p

**rachel suliss** :: Chanyeol udh trlalu takut tuh dg omongannya si peramal.. :(

**ayume **:: siip,~ :D

**mirarose86** :: iya, makin romantis, tpi nanti juga makin sering berkelahinya... #smirk #plak

**indaaaaaahhh** :: iyaaaaaaaaaa #peluk balik# hahaha, iya bener banget, chan untuk baek, dn baek untuk chan :D

**Hyunsaa** :: hehehe, yg udh baca, jgn ampe bocorin di sini, nnti kurang seru buat bagi yg lum baca #smirk siiipppp ~ makasih~ :D

**Babies BYUN** :: ahh, happy camp yg baru2 ni mmg menghibur, byk baekyeol moment~

**laliceeuuu ::** yup! semangat! :D

**Shouda Shikaku :**: hehhehehe, fanfic ini memang byk bikin senyum n blushing sendiri~ :D ah, sekuel O3? aduh, yg S3 aja blum lanjut #pout#, welll, nado saranghaeeeee~

**luhansmanly** :: yup,pasti bakal happy end~ :D

**KJhwang **:: iya dunk, klo trans ff yg lagi progress sy juga mikir2 dulu, :) sy juga mau karungin baekyeol #smirk

**Nino1307SJEXO** :: Siiipp~ :D

**RLR14 :**: iya, first kiss-nya so sweet~ :D

**sunsehunee** :: mari kita berdiabetes bersama,lol #plak# ada pihak ketiga (mirip setan) pihak keempat (mirip rajanya devil) dn pihak kelima (mirip malaikat kematian), nah lho, penggambaranku kok serem amat, rahasia tras cepet? sebenarnya udh ditrans jauh hri, cuma ngepost-nya di tahan :)

**angeleeteuk alwaysaranghae** :: lain kali, saran sy bacanya ditempat sepi aja biar gk diliat org senyum2 sendiri :D

**N-Yera48** :: First kiss mereka emang manis banget~ sy aja sampai melting~ :D

**Zelo ChanBaek** :: kiss kiss baby~ #singing #plak

**rillakuchan **:: hehehe, iya chapnya panjang, tapi memuaskan~ :D

**Nenehcabill** :: hoi, puasa hoi, lol, crack? kayaknya nanti nyempil dikit deh.. :D

**A Y P** :: nanti sy coba baca~ yup, fighting! :D

**CB11270506** :: hehehehehe, iya, pokoknya chanbaek saling melengkapi deh :D

**byunyeolliexo** :: hehehe gak papa, good luck~

**exoel** :: hehhehehe, masih merahkah wajahmu? :D

**Su Hoo** :: Sippp~

**Bumble Bee Baek** :: kayaknya dua-duanya deh, boring sekaligus ada mood buat ngetrans :D

**ChaaChulie247** :: hehehehe, lebih penting kiss-kiss-an drpd liat kembang api :D hahaha, org kelima mau daftar jadi apa? :D

**BaekhyunBerry** :: gak papa, yup, fighting! :D

**park hyun in** :: chapter kemarin emg yg paling manis sebelum memasuki konflik~ :D

**Yuan Lian** :: hehehe, moga konfliknya nanti masih bisa bawa hawa manis(?)

**ShalsaKMCB kyeowo** :: hehehe... makasih banyakkkk ~ :D

**Raul sungsoo12** :: hehehehe, siip lanjut~ :D

**parklili** :: chan udh syg banget ma baekk, minat izinnya malah bikin terasa manis~ :D

**followbaek** :: yup, fighting! makasih~ :D

**Kim Sun Mii **:: sudah pastu baekyeok real~ :D

**realkkeh** :: Lol, diatas pohon di bagian mana tuh? :D

**Meriska-Lim** :: hehehe, makasih mau baca versi indo-nya juga~ :D

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**T/N [Aya] :: **Btw, sejak skandal baek itu, Chanyeol n Baekhyun malah makin mesra aja yah? #smirk# (ngelirik moment2 mereka d airport n konser2 exo) apalagi sejak baek mulai sering kembali senyum atau ketawa d sampung Chanyeol, jadi makin yakin yg mana fake dn yg mana real :D

_**Review?**_

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** (Icha) \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[11 Juli 2014]**


	14. Bagian 14

_**FAST UPDATE (with Chen's thunder), Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 14**__** ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

"Namjoo, lepaskan aku," Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendorong Namjoo menjauh darinya. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun salah menafsirkan apa yang terjadi di sini karena Chanyeol tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Ini semua karena Namjoo yang sudah bertindak bodoh pada dirinya.

"Oppa, apa yang salah? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Namjoo merengek dengan suara imut sementara tangannya terus melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

"Namjoo, lepaskan-"

Chanyeol berhenti berbicara dan ia tidak perlu mendorong Namjoo lagi karena Namjoo kini ditarik oleh Baekhyun, "Lepaskan dia," kata Baekhyun sambil menghentakkan tangan gadis itu dengan kasar.

Mata Namjoo melebar dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun padanya, "Baekhyun oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun sangat marah sekarang. Wajahnya merah tapi dia bisa menahan emosinya bersamaan. Namun, itu membuat Chanyeol lebih takut. Baekhyun yang menahan amarahnya di belakang itu terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Kau tidak bisa memeluk dan mencium orang sembarangan, Namjoo-ssi," kata Baekhyun dengan suara tenang namun dinginnya. Chanyeol merasa tengkuknya menggigil.

"Tunggu, kalian saling kenal?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan Namjoo secara bergantian, bingung dengan mereka berdua yang sudah memanggil nama masing-masing.

Namjoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa begitu?" Namjoo mengabaikan Chanyeol dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun sebagai gantinya. "Selain itu, Chanyeol oppa bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia suami masa depan-ku,"

"Yach! Kim Namjoo!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeringai, semacam seringai yang Chanyeol tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi Chanyeol. "Oh benarkah? Terakhir kali aku cek, Chanyeollie adalah suami masa depan-ku."

Well, ini adalah hal yang buruk.

"Kau memanggil Oppa dengan Chanyeollie? Beraninya kau!"

Namjoo terlihat hampir seperti ingin mencekik Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sudah nyaris kehilangan kontrol untuk menggigit tangan gadis itu jika saja Chanyeol tidak datang di antara mereka. Dan untungnya, sekarang semua teman-temannya sudah datang menghampiri mereka, Jongin lalu memegang dan menahan Namjoo, "Pergilah, hyung!"

Chanyeol mengambil pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan segera menyeretnya keluar dari kekacauan ini. Dia tidak bisa mengatasi hal itu jika ia menempatkan Baekhyun dan Namjoo di tempat yang sama atau perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi di sana. Dia berharap Jongin dan yang lainnya bisa mengurus Namjoo. Selain itu, ia harus menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun sebelum Namjoo bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak benar lagi pada Baekhyun.

Mengenai hal itu, kemarahan Baekhyun tidak pernah mudah untuk ditangani. Dan jika biasanya Chanyeol lebih kuat, maka kemarahan Baekhyun bisa 5 kali lebih kuat dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya menjauh dari genggaman Chanyeol sampai ia bebas. Baekhyun berhenti di tengah jalan dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Chanyeol, "Apa-apaan sih tadi itu?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah karena sekarang seluruh penghuni koridor melihat mereka, "Baek, jangan di sini," Chanyeol mencoba untuk meraih lengan Baekhyun lagi, tetapi namja yang lebih mungil itu dengan cepat menghindarinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan pemuda yang lebih tinggi hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam kekalahan.

Chanyeol mengikuti ke mana Baekhyun pergi, dan tentu saja itu adalah atap sekolah. Segera setelah mereka tiba di sana, Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, dan berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol, "Jelaskan," ujarnya singkat.

Pada saat itu, Chanyeol bersyukur karena ia memiliki pacar laki-laki. Memiliki seorang pacar laki-laki berarti tidak akan ada adegan lari-larian yang dramatis, linangan air mata, bentakan, teriakan, bla-bla-bla dan seterusnya. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, Chanyeol juga takut karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun marah kepada Chanyeol. Siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa pemuda mungil itu lakukan padanya.

"Kau melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri, Baek. Dia yang menarikku dulu dan–"

"Siapa gadis itu?" Baekhyun memotong ucapannya.

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa telapak tangan Baekhyun itu gemetar meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah itu karena cuaca dingin atau kemarahannya. "Dia Kim Namjoo," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan menarik rambut magentanya frustrasi, "Aku tahu siapa dia, Chanyeol. Dia gadis sekaligus murid baru yang baru saja kutunjukkan tentang wilayah sekolah. Aku bertanya padamu hubungan apa yang dimilikinya denganmu."

"Dia gadis yang kau bilang menjengkelkan itu?" Chanyeol ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi tatapan tajam Baekhyun yang diberikan kepadanya membuatnya ingat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. "Namjoo adalah teman masa kecilku. Kami adalah tetangga sejak kita masih bayi dan aku selalu bermain dengannya."

Chanyeol menunggu untuk setiap jenis reaksi dari Baekhyun tapi pemuda mungil itu hanya berdiri diam dan memasang ekspresi datarnya yang sama, sehingga Chanyeol melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Ketika kami akhirnya tumbuh, dia sepertinya punya perasaan lebih padaku. Aku tidak tahu, pada awalnya dia hanya terlihat seperti adik perempuan yang over-protective tapi kemudian dia mulai melarangku berkencan. Lalu, dua tahun yang lalu, dia mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke Paris. Kami kehilangan kontak setelah itu, makanya aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia datang kembali dan pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganku."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Tentu saja dia mengikutimu. Kau suami masa depannya."

Chanyeol mendesah putus asa, "Baek, kau tahu dia hanya mengarang hal itu. Dia selalu seperti itu, mengatakan pada orang-orang di sekitar kalau aku suami masa depannya sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku."

"Dan kau menyukai itu, iya kan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya kau dan kau jelas tahu bahwa kaulah yang akan menjadi suamiku. Kita bersama sampai mati dan kau tidak boleh cemburu," kata Chanyeol.

Rahang Baekhyun menegang dan api di matanya kembali muncul, "Aku tidak boleh cemburu? Chanyeol, seorang gadis sialan itu baru saja memeluk dan mencium pacarku di depan mataku sendiri, dan kau bilang aku tidak boleh cemburu? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, Astaga, aku salah bicara. Yang aku maksud itu–"

"Cukup," Baekhyun meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Chanyeol, menghentikan dia untuk berbicara lebih jauh, "Cukup, hentikan. Aku hanya tidak bisa denganmu sekarang."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan hatinya jatuh ke perutnya dan bahunya menegang seolah-olah seluruh beban dunia ada di punggungnya. Ini buruk. Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun adalah apa yang paling Chanyeol takutkan dari argumen mereka. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun akhirnya mengatakan itu, jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Baek, please, aku minta maaf," Chanyeol memohon.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah mati rasa karena rasa kekecewaan untuk mendengar cerita apapun dari Chanyeol atau pun permohonannya. Dan Chanyeol entah bagaimana merasa kalau Baekhyun mungkin saja butuh beberapa ruang untuk sementara waktu. Kemarahan Baekhyun itu berarti pikirannya berjalan tidak jelas, dan pikiran yang tidak jelas itu berarti setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol akan selalu salah dalam telinga Baekhyun. Jadi, untuk sementara, Chanyeol akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak bisa tahan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun menjauhinya dalam waktu yang lama.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendapatkan perlakuan diam dari Baekhyun kepadanya, dan pemuda yang lebih muda itu jelas tidak tahan diabaikan oleh kekasihnya.

Baekhyun belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Chanyeol sejak mereka meninggalkan atap sekolah. Dia juga tidak menunggu Chanyeol lagi sehingga mereka berdua tidak bisa pulang bersama-sama. Chanyeol frustrasi, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki hal ini.

Hari ini adalah anniversary bulan pertama mereka tapi Namjoo datang dan menghancurkan hari baiknya dan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan hari spesial ini berakhir begitu saja. Dia sudah berhasil menghindari Namjoo sepanjang hari dan dia sudah merencanakan untuk membuat hari ini menjadi lebih baik.

Selain itu, ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam hari nanti, kalau Baekhyun masih marah padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap poselnya frustasi. Dia cemberut dan membanting tubuhnya lagi di atas tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol sudah berhenti meneleponnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya dan tidak memiliki rencana untuk menjawabnya bahkan jika Chanyeol menelepon lagi, itu hanya membuatnya sedikit senang mengetahui kalau Chanyeol mencoba menghubunginya. Ya, Baekhyun adalah masochist. Dia tahu itu.

Tapi, sebanyak keinginannya untuk menjawab telepon itu, egonya menang. Dia terluka dan dia ingin Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang sama.

Melihat gadis yang tidak dia sukai itu memeluk dan mencium pacarnya sendiri, meskipun itu hanya di pipi, membuatnya ingin melempar gadis itu keluar dari jendela dan menyimpan Chanyeol ke dalam sakunya, tak tersentuh oleh gadis kecil menjengkelkan itu.

Dia tahu Namjoo lah yang melakukan semua hal-hal yang menjijikkan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya pada Chanyeol karena apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah mencoba untuk mendorong gadis itu dengan pelan, demi Tuhan. Seolah-olah pemuda tinggi itu menikmati pelukan dan kedekatan di antara mereka. Atau mungkin Baekhyun hanya berspekulasi sendiri tapi setidaknya itu yang sudah ia lihat dengan matanya, atau imajinasinya.

Namun, meskipun ia marah pada Chanyeol, ia mengakui kalau –sialnya– ia tidak bisa terus-terusan marah padanya berlama-lama karena –sialnya lagi– dia merindukannya. Tidak berbicara dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol itu sulit karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Dalam satu bulan ini, mereka akan selalu memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dan berjalan kaki ke halte bus bersama-sama. Dan fakta bahwa hari ini mereka tidak melakukan itu, membunuh dia dari dalam.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu dan Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan malas, "Apa?" katanya kepada ibunya yang berdiri di luar kamarnya.

"Chanyeol di luar," jawab Nyonya Byun tak lama sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan putranya yang terkejut di tempat.

Baekhyun mengerjap cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengembalikan seluruh pikirannya. Dia menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan.

Ketika ia tiba di depan pintu depan rumahnya, itu sudah terbuka dan ia menemukan Chanyeol berdiri tepat di luar pintu sedang menatap ke bawah pada kaki panjangnya itu, tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun pelan, ingin menunjukkan kehadirannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, "Baek-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kata Baekhyun, ia hanya satu meter dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia menutupnya. Dia mengeratkan matanya tertutup dan mendesah. Dia membuka matanya dan tatapannya mendarat ke arah Baekhyun lagi sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Baekhyun, "Ini untukmu."

Ekspresi Baekhyun yang datar itu goyah saat ia melihat kertas dan digantikan oleh pandangan bingung, "Apa ini?"

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun untuk mengambil kertas itu, ketika ia sudah melakukannya, Chanyeol menjelaskan, "Hadiahku untukmu. Aku sudah janji sebelumnya, ingat?"

Baekhyun cepat membuka kertas putih yang dilipat polos itu, matanya melebar pada apa yang dilihatnya. Di atas kertas, ada gambar buatan tangan berwarna-warni yang bergambar pantai, bersama dengan beberapa kata di atasnya, tertulis "Happy anniversary 1 bulan, Byun Baekhyun. Terima kasih sudah bertahan denganku selama satu bulan ini. Dan aku tidak sabar untuk mengisi tahun-tahun berikutnya bersamamu."

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya saat ia mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Semua kemarahan hilang seketika, ini adalah hal yang paling _cheese_ dan bodoh yang pernah ia terima sepanjang hidupnya. Well, apa yang bisa ia harapkan. Dia berkencan dengan orang terbodoh di dunia, jadi, yeah.

"Kau benar-benar membuatkan aku hadiah," kata Baekhyun, matanya masih terkunci pada gambar.

"Ya, Kris membantuku dengan gambarnya. Itulah mengapa itu terlihat sedikit, uhm, kacau," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya.

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat dan ia menatap Chanyeol. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang menjadi lemah karena sekarang semua kemarahannya pergi gara-gara sebuah hadiah bodoh tapi lucu ini juga ditambah dengan puppy eyes Chanyeol itu. "Apa yang akan aku lakukan denganmu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol maju selangkah dan menutup kesenjangan diantara mereka, "Baek, bisa tolong panggil aku dengan nickname lagi? Karena kau terus memanggilku dengan 'Chanyeol' sejak insiden itu dan itu membunuhku."

"Tapi namamu adalah Chanyeol," Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja–," Chanyeol mendesah dan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tampak lelah, "Aku perlu tahu apa kita masih Baekkie dan Yeollie."

Dan begitu saja, semua dinding kemarahan Baekhyun itu kusut dan runtuh. "Tentu saja kau masih Yeollie-ku. Dan aku masih Baekkie-mu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas yang dia sendiri tidak sadar sudah menahannya, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

Keduanya jatuh dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol berbicara, dengan kepala yang masih berada di atas bahu Baekhyun, "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tapi aku masih membencimu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali berdiri tegak, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baek. Kau boleh membenciku sebanyak yang kau inginkan, tapi tolong jangan mengabaikan aku lagi. Aku benci diriku sendiri karena sudah membuatmu marah padaku, terutama pada hari ulang tahun kita. Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Namjoo, atau gadis-gadis lain dan anak laki-laki lain, memelukku atau menciumku, atau apa pun. "

"Bicaramu tidak teratur," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kepalaku kacau."

"Aku memaafkanmu," Baekhyun mendesah, "Aku minta maaf juga karena marah padamu. Hanya saja aku benar-benar cemburu. Dia memeluk dan menciummu, sedangkan aku sendiri bahkan jarang mendapatkan salah satu dari itu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Dia membungkuk dan membungkus tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun itu, menariknya lebih dekat dan menciumnya. Baekhyun terkejut pada awalnya tapi akhirnya dia membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman lembut dan penuh perasaan, seperti ciuman pertama mereka.

Dan Baekhyun memiliki firasat kalau mencium Chanyeol rasanya akan selalu seperti ini bahkan jika mereka melakukan itu beberapa kali.

Chanyeol memisahkan ciuman tapi itu terus mempertahankan jarak antara mereka. Dia nyengir saat melihat pipi merah muda Baekhyun itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku berhenti membencimu hanya karena kau menciumku, Yeol. Aku masih membencimu," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku tahu." Dia menarik Baekhyun lagi, tapi kali ini, ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku menciummu karena aku ingin."

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di mantel Chanyeol dan Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di kepala Baekhyun. Mereka tetap seperti itu selama satu menit yang menyenangkan sebelum Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan, "Baek, apa kau suka hadiahku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum diam-diam, "Aku menyukainya. Tapi," Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chanyeol, "Apa kau akan selalu memberiku hadiah buatan tangan seperti itu? Bahkan untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kita? Maksudku, itu cute, tapi-"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan protesnya karena Chanyeol tertawa keras dan itu membuat Baekhyun ikut terguncang karena Baekhyun masih berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan memberimu hadiah sungguhan di masa depan," kata Chanyeol bangga.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meringkuk ke dada Chanyeol lagi, membuang segala kecemburuan dan amarahnya pergi. Anniversary bulan pertama mereka sudah pasti mengesankan karena kejadian siang tadi dan Baekhyun punya firasat kalau Namjoo masih akan menjadi kendala dalam hubungannya.

Tetapi untuk sekarang, Baekhyun tidak peduli selama dia memiliki Yeol dan janji kecil Chanyeol yang sudah ditulis di atas kertas sebagai hadiahnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baekkie," Chanyeol memanggilnya, dan Baekhyun mendongak, "Apa kau sudah membaca pesanku untuk mu di bawah gambar itu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap satu kali sebelum ia mengangkat kertas itu dan melihatnya. Di sana ada pesan pendek yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol yang belum dilihat Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Itu tertulis, "Maukah kau pergi ke pantai bersamaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: **Aku hampir saja membuat Baekhyun berlari dan Chanyeol mengejarnya setelah Namjoo memeluk dan menciumnya, tapi kemudian aku ingat kalau Baekhyun adalah anak laki-laki dan aku ingin membuat cerita ini serealistis mungkin. karena aku pikir salah satu manfaat dari memiliki hubungan gay, terutama jika itu boyxboy adalah mereka dapat berbicara dengan wajar di antara mereka tanpa seseorang yang menangis dan menjadi drama queen. Jadi yeah, aku tidak tau, aku hanya berspekulasi seperti itu.

Tapi drama dengan Namjoo akan terus berlanjut dalam chapter-chapter berikutnya kekekeke *tertawa jahat *

Dan chapter selanjunya, ke pantai~

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**T/N [Aya] :: **Sejak aku membaca fanfic ini dari awal sampai selesai, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Namjoo yang dimaksud di sini itu anggota A-pink, kupikir dia hanya OC biasa, maklum, saya gak begitu kenal member girlband lainnya kecuali dari agensi JYP atau SM #lol.

Saya juga baru tahu itu dari review reader di chap kemarin. #lola

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Balasan Review ::**

**ayuputeri ::** waah, beruntung sekali, baru aja sy mau update, eh dapet review baru lagi darimu~ #nari hula

**Byunkkaeb** :: wow,"Baekhyun akan suka apapun yang kamu berikan"... apapun? #langsung mikir yg aneh2#plaak

**fafifufefoo :**: Namjoo itu baru perusuh pertama, masih ada perusuh-perusuh lainnya... #smirk

**Ririn Cross** :: halo reader baru~ hehehe, iya, itu adegan fav sy saat chanbaek kiss d atap :D, makasih banyak~ yup. fighting!

**mirarose86 **:: Namjoo adlh org ketiganya (mendekati setan #plak)

**cheinnfairy** :: hohoho, iya, dialah org ketiganya. makasih~

**hunhan ::** Yup! Makasih! :D

**ayume ::** hehehehe, baekhyun cemburu trlihat lucu yah~

**NyunSehun** :: iya,panggil Aya aja gk apa2~

**valensia1630** :: nah lho, napa Jongin yg dibanting? #ngakak

**L A ::** tapi biarpun pedes, cabe biasanya bikin ketagihan #smirk #plakk

**parklili** :: yg dibilang peramal itu... bisa jadi yg ini #senyum sok misterius#plaak

**kolong jembatan** :: anyeong reader baru, eh reviewer baru~ moga tetep bertahan jd reviewer :D iya, iya, nunggu yg translate di sini aja klo malas baca yg orgi :D

**BaekhyunBerry** :: iya, Namjoo murid barunya :D

**KT CB** :: hahahaha, mungkin karena baekhyun yg cemburu adlh hal baru di sini~

**rachel suliss** :: iya, itu gadis yg nanya2 ke Baek terus. :D

**BaekkikieYeol** :: siiip~ :D

**dee **:: hhahahaha, baek cemburu jadi hiburan~ :D

**shitsuka** :: Namjoo di sini jd org ketiganya~ :D

**tifaah **:: sayangnya mereka akan sering berkelahi setelah ini„ hehehe, makasih~

**Baekhyunniee** :: yup, bener banget, mood baekhyun itu... -_-

**Haru3173** :: oh, klo exo first box itu aq udh donlot jauh2 hari yg gambarnya besar itu sebelum diblok ma youtube, jd q kurang tau u/ link barunya... mian... setuju ttg Chanyeol, dia chessy tapi jujur~ :D dan Zitao mmg polos... :D

**ParkDoMyon Zi Tao** :: wuaaaahh... maaf dg segala typo kemarin, moga yg ini udh gak ada.

**Hunaaa **;: yeeyyy, Chanyeol tetep ma Baekkie #ngotot

**Ichaprincess ii **:: iya bener, itu yg ada di ff sy yg O3 itu, gk salah kok, kmu sangat benaar~ :D

**ChaaChulie247 **:: betuul banget, namjoo itu cewek yg bikin mood baek memburuk :D

**ShalsaKMCB kyeowo** :: hehehe, konfliknya, gak terlalu berat, gk terlalu panjang jua sih...

**exindira** :: ini fokusnya cuma ma Chanbaek, yg Kaisoo cuma muncul2 sebentar2 saja...

**N-Yera48** :: hahaha, iy, bener banget, ma Jongin aja dia cemburu, apalagi ma cewek gak jelas yg... well, murid baru itu memang Namjoo.

**anonimoxv** :: iya, siippp~ :D

**hwangpark106 **:: bener banget, namjoo murid baru itu... :p

**angeleeteuk alwaysaranghae** :: jam 2 pagi? sebelum sahur dunk? hahaha, Namjoo pasti akan ngeganggu baekyeol :D

**Oh Lana** :: hehehehe... Baekhyun memang kebakar api cemburu~

**parkbyunie** :: siiip~ makasih~ :D

**lolamoet** :: udh jelas di atas, Namjoo suka banget ma Chanyeol...

**cesa juniva** :: yaaah, kita liat aja rencana author sendiri~ :D

**laxyovrds **:: sy cuma ikutin ff yg original, chap kemarin mmg lebih pendek dari biasanya..

**CB11270506** :: iya,masih panjang, yup, semangat~ :D

**baekolx1A** :: amiiin... moga tetap semangat ampe selesai! :D

**byun nova** :: siiip, update kilaat~ :D

**park baekyeol** :: okey!

**realkkeh** :: sy malah gak begitu kenal dg namanya Namjoo :p / P.s: jangan lama2 di atas pohon, nanti bisa dikira jelmaan hewan lain #plaak

**EyebrowYes** :: justru, baek yg manly n unyu itu sesuatu banget, seneng dg tipe uke yg kayak gitu :D siip~ fast update~

**putrirosi546 :**: hehehehe, makasih udh minat dg transnya juga~

**Guest (1)** :: gara2 mood swingnya itu, jadi asal cemburunya dg Kai :D

**ByunBina** :: Makasih~ sayang dirimu juga yg udh setia review~ :D Chan emang selalu protec ma baek~

**belaaa ::** iya gak papa, yg penting dah review~

**Kim Sun Mii** :: iya, mood swing baek kadang menyeramkan...

**sarymaryani48** :: hahaha, Baek yg cemburu itu lucu.. :D

**novachokyuhyun :**: jongin itu ya.. kayaknya duaduanya deh, #smirk

**KimChanBaek** :: boleh tuh jadi ikan sahurnya, enak kagak yah... #plaak

**Sari mulyani 94** :: moga Baek tetep sabar dg org ketiga itu~ :D

**followbaek** : hehehe, iya, baek cemburu~

**Nino1307SJEXO** :: namjoo itu member a-pink, sy sendiri aja batu tau #plaak

**Ririn Cross** :: halo, reader baru~~ hehehe, iya, makasih~ :D Namjoo itu member a-pink...

**Nenehcabill** :: iya, bener banget, yg dimaksud baek itu Namjoo... hahaha... masih aja tetep mikir NC :p

**Yuan Lian :**: yg sabar yah dg org ketiga nanti~ :D

**indaaaaaahhh :**: itu pendeknya chap kemarin ikutan yg orginal, sekarang udh gk pendek lagi kan? :D

**Baekhugs0420** :: iya, setelah loveshoot d happy camp dn skandal baek itu lebih tepatnya... baekyeol makin mesra~ #nari hula#

**park hyun in :**: beeneeeer... moment Baekyeol makin sweeet~~~ :D

**Shouda Shikaku** :: Jongin emang hiper di sini, mood swingnya baek terlalu ekstrim, hahaha, kiss him! #lol

**Bumble Bee Baek **:: iya, aminnn... makasih banyak~

**Re Tao ::** udh kejawab semua di atas kan? :D

**Gevanear **:: moodnya baek itu memang mengerikan...

**Hyunsaa **:: hehehe, iya, makasih~ :D

**alfredswift** :: ouh, makasih, moga bisa ngebantu~

**Meriska-Lim** :: sipppp, update soon~ :D

**Prince Changsa** :: hahaha, baek kepanasan~

**iyagimagine** :: saya akan menyampaikannya~ terima kasih banyak~ :D

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**T/N [Aya] :: **Sekedar pemberitahuan guys, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ff translate ini sampai kelar, baru aku ngelanjutin ff original buatan aya sendiri yang lainya (S3 dan Overdose). Biar bisa fokus gitu... sekali lagi mian *bow*

_**Review?**_

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** (Icha) \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[12 Juli 2014]**


	15. Bagian 15

_**FAST UPDATE, (secepat Quick Count dari LSI), Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 15**__** ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Jika Baekhyun mengira Namjoo akan berhenti bersikap menyebalkan dan mengganggu dirinya dengan Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun salah besar, karena meskipun gadis itu sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol, gadis itu tidak berhenti sama sekali. Sebaliknya, ia menjadi lebih liar dengan tindakannya.

Karena saat Chanyeol bercerita tentang masa lalunya di mana Namjoo selalu berusaha melarang Chanyeol berkencan dengan orang lain, itu bukanlah sekedar lelucon. Sejak hari kedatangannya, Namjoo sudah mengganggu Baekhyun berkali-kali sampai Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa lagi menghitungnya.

Ada di saat Namjoo 'tidak sengaja' menginjak kaki Baekhyun dengan sangat keras.

Dan ada pada saat gadis itu melemparkan bola basket ke kepala Baekhyun, karena dia 'kira' Baekhyun adalah temannya.

Dan belum lagi saat-saat di mana Namjoo akan selalu bergabung dengan mereka setiap istirahat makan siang. Dia akan duduk di tengah-tengah antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di kantin, dan mendapatkan segala perhatian Chanyeol untuk berbicara dengannya.

Dan bagaimana gadis itu selalu menginterupsi mereka ketika mereka sedang menunggu bus Baekhyun di halte bus, gadis itu duduk di samping Chanyeol dan akan memimpin arah pembicaraan.

Katakan saja Baekhyun membenci gadis itu karena alasan yang jelas. Dan fakta bahwa Chanyeol memperlakukan gadis itu seperti adik perempuannya membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati dan itu mulai masuk ke sistem sarafnya. Setiap kali Namjoo menganggu atau menginterupsi mereka, Chanyeol hanya akan mengatakan "Mengapa kau di sini?" tapi kemudian setelah itu pemuda tinggi itu tidak melakukan apapun. Dan setiap kali Baekhyun protes tentang hal itu, Chanyeol akan selalu berkata, "Baek, Namjoo sudah seperti adik perempuanku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" dan beberapa kalimat menenangkan lainnya dari Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa Namjoo tidak akan merugikan siapa pun.

Tapi Chanyeol cukup menyadari bahwa apa yang telah Namjoo lakukan kepada mereka sudah keluar dari batas. Seorang adik perempuan tidak akan melakukannya sejauh ini.

Jadi ketika akhirnya akhir pekan itu tiba dan waktunya mereka untuk liburan kecil jalan-jalan ke pantai bersama dengan teman-teman mereka datang, Baekhyun benar-benar bersemangat. Karena jujur saja, dia masih tidak punya waktu untuk menyegarkan tubuh sekaligus pikirannya setelah festival sekolah, dan masalah tentang Namjoo juga mulai membuat kepalanya sakit. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan liburan dalam perjalanan singkat.

Kembali ke topik awal, rencana jalan-jalan Chanyeol itu sudah termasuk mengajak semua teman-temannya, tidak hanya Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Tapi jangan salah paham dengan Baekhyun, karena dia sungguh tidak keberatan dengan itu. Semakin meriah acara jalan-jalan mereka maka itu berarti dia dapat dengan mudah melupakan masalahnya. Chanyeol sepertinya bisa melihat Baekhyun yang stress, sehingga ia mengajak yang lain, yaitu; Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Kris. Sementara Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongdae dan Tao.

Mereka semua sudah memutuskan hanya akan menghabiskan perjalanan ini dengan singkat karena waktu sekolah saat ini sedang sibuk. Jadi, mereka memilih pantai Momchong sebagai tempat tujuan karena itu dekat dengan Seoul dan hanya butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk pergi ke sana.

Ini disayangkan karena mereka datang ke pantai di saat musim dingin hampir tiba, mungkin saja ini akan menjadi menyenangkan atau mungkin tidak, termasuk bermain dengan air laut musim dingin, tapi itu tidak apa-apa, asalkan Baekhyun bersama kekasihnya dan teman-teman tersayang.

Baekhyun memakai topi merah favoritnya dan memperbaiki rambutnya sejenak sebelum ia mengecek penampilannya di cermin dan berpikir bahwa dia tidak terlihat buruk sama sekali. Dengan topi dan jaket tebal abu-abu, dia siap untuk pergi ke pantai.

Baekhyun yakin bahwa hari ini seharusnya menjadi sangat menyenangkan dan ketika ia mendengar suara mobil di depan rumahnya, dia tidak bisa lebih bersemangat lagi. Dia melirik arlojinya dan tersenyum. Chanyeol telah menjemputnya tepat waktu. Mereka sepakat untuk menggunakan mobil milika kakak perempuannya Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan menyetir dan menjemput mereka semua satu-satu, termasuk Baekhyun, di rumah mereka. Dari sana, mereka akan langsung ke pantai.

Baekhyun adalah orang terakhir yang Chanyeol jemput karena rumahnya paling jauh, sehingga Baekhyun berharap mobil sudah seharusnya siap sekarang. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ibunya, Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya dan menemukan mobil hitam Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mendekati mobil. Baekhyun membuka pintu penumpang depan, maka dalam sekejap, senyuman lebarnya menghilang dan turun ke tenggorokannya.

Namjoo sedang duduk di dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan dalam mobil itu hampir tak tertahankan. Ketegangan itu luar biasa canggung. Terutama, untuk lima jiwa tak berdosa yang akhirnya berada di antara perjalanan yang seharusnya menjadi menyenangkan itu. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kris, Jongdae, dan Tao hanya bisa mencoba mencerahkan suasana di dalam mobil. Tetapi pada akhirnya, ketegangan masih akan tertinggal lebih lama.

Rahang dan pipi Chanyeol sudah sakit oleh senyuman palsu dan tawa paksa yang ia lakukan selama dua jam terakhir. Dia menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan menatap gadis mungil di sampingnya, Namjoo sedang bermain game di ponselnya setelah ia merengek dan terus mengeluh tentang bagaimana membosankan perjalanan itu. Dan kemudian Chanyeol mengintip melalui spion kaca pada Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang bersama dengan Jongin dan Tao, earphone terselip di telinganya, matanya terpaku pada jendela.

_This was so fucked up._

Chanyeol dalam hati mengutuk pelan mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Perjalanan ini seharusnya hanya dihabiskan oleh dia, Baekhyun, dan teman-temannya. Namjoo sudah menjadi nomor satu pada daftar yang seharusnya tidak ikut dalam perjalanan itu, tetapi masih saja berakhir seperti ini. Berkat kekuatan Namjoo yang menjengkelkan dalam rengekannya.

Dan tentu saja, jangan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tekad Chanyeol yang lemah sampai ia bisa dengan mudah setuju dengan rengekan Namjoo.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun sejak ia masuk ke dalam mobil, kecuali untuk salam. Dan Chanyeol punya firasat kalau Baekhyun akan tinggal diam jika ia tidak mengatakan maaf kepadanya.

Karena itulah kini Chanyeol tiba-tiba keluar dari mobilnya segera setelah mereka tiba di pantai dan mobil berhenti. Dia mengandalkan Jongin dan yang lain untuk mengurus Namjoo sementara ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke bagian belakang mobil, tersembunyi dari orang lain, "Baek, kumohon, biar aku jelaskan," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak melawan sama sekali, dan Chanyeol merasa lega. Tapi kemudian, ia menatap mata Baekhyun, dan itu terlihat sedingin cuaca sekarang.

Kekasihnya tidak mengatakan apapun sehingga Chanyeol memulai, "Aku tidak mengajaknya untuk ikut. Saat itu aku sedang menutup pintu apartemenku, dan dia baru saja ke luar. Aku tahu, itu waktu yang tidak tepat. Dia bertanya padaku ke mana aku akan pergi, aku menjawabnya, dan sedetik kemudian, ia melompat-lompat dan berteriak 'tunggu aku.' Aku menunggu karena aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan tapi setelah dia keluar, dia sudah berpakaian seperti itu dan hal berikutnya yang aku tahu, dia merengek seperti orang gila untuk ingin bergabung dalam perjalanan."

Bibir Baekhyun itu terkatup erat, ia bahkan tidak berkedip ketika mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Belum lagi, wajahnya masih datar seperti batu.

"Baekkie, please katakan sesuatu," Chanyeol memohon, "Aku sangat sangat menyesal. Aku semacam idiot–"

"Aku benci kau," Baekhyun memotongnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega, setidaknya Baekhyun berbicara dengannya, "Bisakah kau membenciku nanti, Baek? Setelah perjalanan ini selesai? Aku berjanji kita tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya, kita bisa bermain sendiri."

Baekhyun tampak merenungkannya, karena jujur saja, tawaran Chanyeol menggodanya dan itu semua yang ia inginkan, hanya bersama dengan Chanyeol hari ini.

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena puppy eyes sialan Chanyeol itu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pandangan itu, "Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, menunggu Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan, "Kita tidak boleh mendekati gadis itu dalam radius 20 meter. Jika dia lebih dekat, kita harus lari."

Chanyeol nyengir gembira, "Aku akan lari sepanjang hidupku jika dia mendekat."

"Bagus, sekarang ayo kita ke pantai," kata Baekhyun saat ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang.

Setelah Chanyeol mengunci mobil, dia langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahunya, ia mendekat dan berbisik kepadanya, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, okay. Maafkan pacar bodoh mu ini."

Bibir Baekhyun itu melengkung ke atas dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan dadanya terangkat menjadi lebih ringan, "Kau beruntung aku tidak marah seharian denganmu," kata Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih lega lagi dengan Baekhyun yang tampak baik-baik saja sekarang. Dan pantai itu terlihat indah, tidak seindah pantai-pantai di bagian propinsi lain tapi ini sudah cukup untuk kali pertamanya bagi mereka.

Tentunya, dengan pemandangan pantai di depan mereka telah membuat mood Baekhyun itu sampai ke titik dimana ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya, berlari ke arah pantai sambil berteriak penuh semangat.

"Sial, ini dingin!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa dan membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh kekasihnya.

Baekhyun pasti sudah bersungguh-sungguh saat dia mengatakan dia tidak ingin berada di dekat Namjoo karena sekarang mereka berlari ke sisi lain dari pantai. Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa mereka berada jauh dari Namjoo dan yang lainnya.

Ketika mereka sampai di dekat air Baekhyun cepat melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan bergeser pindah ke belakang Chanyeol, lalu mendorongnya, "Yahh, Baekhyun!"

Kaki Chanyeol hampir masuk ke air dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti mendorong, tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya dengan mudah. Namun, gelombang air kuat dan datang ke arahnya, membuat sepatu Chanyeol itu kini basah.

Baekhyun tertawa begitu keras sampai ia jatuh berlutut, sementara Chanyeol sedang menatap sepatunya basah dengan wajah sedih, "Baek, kau–"

"Itu ..." Baekhyun mencoba berbicara di antara tawanya, "... balas dendamku untukmu karena sudah merusak perjalananku."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringai nakalnya, "Giliranku, Baek."

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, apa yang kau lakukan, Yeol? Tidak, tunggu, jangan berani kau–hey, turunkan aku!"

Meskipun Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menampik tangan Chanyeol jauh darinya, tetapi pemuda lebih tinggi itu berhasil membawa pemuda mungil itu di bahunya. Baekhyun terus memukul punggung Chanyeol dan ketika ia bisa melihat air itu tinggal selangkah lagi, dia menutup matanya.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun ke dalam air dan langsung melangkah mundur, berjaga-jaga jika percikan air akan membuatnya ikut basah. Untungnya Baekhyun tidak jatuh dengan pendaratan pada bokongnya, dia bisa mengatur tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri di atas kakinya. Tapi, tetap saja, sepatunya basah seperti Chanyeol sekarang, dan celana jins Baekhyun itu juga basah sampai lututnya karena percikan air.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan pura-pura memasang ekspresi marahnya, "Kau akan mati, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggigil saat angin bertiup. Celana jinsnya sepenuhnya basah dan meskipun Chanyeol sudah memberinya jaket ekstra untuk menutupi celana jinsnya dari angin dingin, Baekhyun masih saja kedinginan.

Baekhyun melipat kakinya dan menekannya ke dadanya, memeluknya erat-erat. Kini mereka semua, termasuk semua teman-temannya dan tentu saja Namjoo, duduk di pasir dan minum kopi hangat.

Sebesar apapun Baekhyun ingin tinggal jauh dari Namjoo, ia tahu bahwa ia dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan itu pada akhirnya. Ini akan menjadi tidak sopan pada teman-teman mereka jika mereka tidak bergabung.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol, lebih dari yang ia sangka saat ia tahu Namjoo akan ikut bersama mereka. Mereka tak henti-hentinya bermain dan tertawa bersama-sama untuk satu jam terakhir. Jins mereka basah, dan juga mantel Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana basah. Untungnya Chanyeol sudah memikirkan ini dari awal sehingga ia membawa banyak mantel dan jaket ekstra untuk dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Namjoo yang bersandar di sisi tubuh Chanyeol dan dia memutar matanya, kesal. Dia juga melihat semua teman-temannya, lalu ia tersenyum setelahnya karena sepertinya teman-temannya juga terlihat menikmati perjalanan ini seperti dia. Mereka tertawa dan mengobrol dengan penuh semangat meskipun pakaian mereka juga basah seperti Baekhyun.

"Haruskah kita bermain game?" Kata Jongin. "Karena kita sudah di sini, itu akan menjadi percuma jika kita tidak bermain game."

"Tentu," Jongdae menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "Orang yang kalah harus masuk ke dalam air sampai tubuhnya basah dari kepala sampai kaki."

"Setuju!" Jongin berteriak.

Baekhyun serius berpikir bahwa Jongdae dan Jongin bisa membuat combinasi yang besar.

"Kita harus lomba lari, kau tahu. Permainan ini wajib saat kita berada di pantai," kata Jongin.

"Siapa bilang?" celetuk Chanyeol.

"Aku," jawab Jongin, dan Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Tapi aku tidak pandai berlari," Baekhyun mendesah. "Permainan yang lain, please." Dan Baekhyun melihat dari sudut matanya saat Namjoo mengejeknya.

"Aku tahu," Jongdae melompat dan berdiri, "Kita harus memainkan ini." Jongdae membangun tumpukan pasir sampai itu tampak seperti sebuah gunung kecil dan menaruh tongkat di tengah-tengahnya.

"Ah, game itu," Kyungsoo juga berdiri, dan sisanya mengikuti.

"Game apa itu?" tanya Tao ragu-ragu. Baekhyun lupa kalau Tao tidak berasal dari Korea, jadi dia mungkin tidak akrab dengan permainan ini.

Tapi kemudian, Kris adalah orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya, "Kau harus menyingkirkan pasir itu sedikit demi sedikit sampai tongkat itu jatuh. Orang terakhir yang membuat tongkat itu jatuh dialah yang kalah," Kris menjelaskan.

"Intinya adalah," Jongin melanjutkannya, "Jangan sampai membuat tongkatnya jatuh, oke?"

Tao mengangguk, "Okay."

Namjoo menepuk kedua tangannya, "Jadi, giliran siapa yang mulai pertama?"

"Kita harus melakukannya dari yang tertua ke termuda," kata Kris.

Satu-satunya gadis di sana cemberut, "Apa? Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi yang terakhir. Ini tidak adil," rengeknya.

"Sial menjadi yang termuda, iya kan?" Baekhyun mendengus dengan suara rendah.

Tapi sepertinya Namjoo mendengarnya karena dia mengerutkan bibirnya dan mencibir, "Baiklah, lagian aku tidak akan kalah," katanya sambil berjalan menuju baris terakhir.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tapi pemuda yang lebih mungil itu tidak peduli. Lagipula semua orang tahu kalau ia membenci gadis itu.

Mereka mengelilingi pasir dan berdiri sesuai dengan urutan umur. Kris menyingkirkan tumpukan besar pasir dan meninggalkan sedikit pasir untuk yang lain. Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol memiliki waktu yang cukup sulit untuk bermain. Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga hampir kalah. Dan ketika giliran Namjoo, mereka semua bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu hampir ingin menangis karena jumlah pasir benar-benar sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa melakukannya," kata Chanyeol pada Namjoo yang sedang berlutut, dan Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mencekik pemuda tinggi itu.

Namjoo tersenyum lebar dan menatap pasir dan tongkat. Dia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menaruh tangannya di atas pasir dengan hati-hati dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pasir.

Itu adalah momen keheningan bagi semua orang, tapi keberuntungan tampaknya tidak berada di sisi Namjoo karena tongkat langsung jatuh setelah pasir disingkirkan.

Teriakan 'Ah' dan 'Tidak' terdengar dan bahu Namjoo merosot ke bawah. Tapi tidak butuh waktu sampai satu detik bagi mereka untuk mulai berteriak gembira karena akhirnya orang lain selain mereka telah kalah. Dan Baekhyun diam-diam bersorak.

"Cepat, lepaskan mantelmu dan masuk ke dalam air, Namjoo," kata Jongdae di antara tawanya.

Namjoo cemberut, "Kau benar-benar ingin aku masuk ke dalam air? Aku seorang gadis."

"Kau kalah dalam permainan, terima hukumannya," kata Baekhyun, dengan nada tinggi yang ia inginkan.

Namjoo menatapnya tajam, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Bisakah seseorang menggantikanku? Aku tidak membawa baju ganti," pintanya, "Please..."

Semua anak laki-laki di sana tampak berpikir keras, karena itu berarti memenangkan permainan ini jadi percuma jika mereka harus menggantikan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku menggantikanmu," Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya, "Lagian aku sudah basah."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Tidak," Namjoo teriak, "Jika seseorang harus menjadi relawan, aku ingin Chanyeol oppa menjadi sukarelawan untukku," ia memandang Chanyeol dan berulang kali berkedip, mencoba untuk mendapatkan belas kasihan dari Chanyeol.

"Umm, oke, kalau begitu," Jongin mengenakan jaketnya lagi.

"Tunggu, kalau begitu itu tidak bisa disebut relawan karena kau memintanya secara langsung," protes Baekhyun. Namjoo mulai memainkan kartunya dan itu mulai membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

Namjoo mendengus, "Siapa bilang? Oppa, kau akan menggantikanku, iya kan? Iya kan?" Dia menarik-narik kecil jaket Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, "Aku kira begitu?"

Mulut Baekhyun menganga, "Apa?"

"Aku tahu itu," Namjoo memeluk Chanyeol, "Oppa akan melakukan apa pun untukku."

Tepat saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin muntah.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melemparkan handuk di atas rambut Chanyeol yang basah dan mencoba untuk mengeringkannya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian, dan jika Baekhyun tidak dalam mood marah, ia serius akan meleleh dengan tatapan kekasihnya.

"Kau marah padaku," kata Chanyeol, lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan dari pertanyaan karena itu jelas Baekhyun sedang marah. Lebih marah daripada ketika mereka tiba di pantai. "Baekkie, dia tidak membawa baju ganti–"

"Aku akan membelikanmu cokelat panas," Baekhyun memberinya handuk.

"Baek–"

"Tunggu di sini," pinta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari mobil Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan sarafnya. Namjoo dan Chanyeol telah berhasil membuatnya hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ya, tentu saja dia cemburu di saat seharusnya dia tidak cemburu, karena terlepas dari perilaku menjengkelkan Namjoo, Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk menolong.

Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol memiliki hubungan dekat dengan gadis itu. Hampir sedekat Chanyeol dengan Jongin. Dan kekasihnya itu sudah mengatakan kepadanya beberapa kali tak terhitung jumlahnya kalau Namjoo akan selalu menjadi adik perempuan baginya. Tapi entah bagaimana Baekhyun tidak bisa menganggap enteng gadis itu. Namjoo punya aura tersendiri yang membuat Baekhyun merasa berat setiap kali gadis itu ada di sekitarnya.

"Baekhyun oppa," Namjoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melompat kaget.

Mengesampingkan pikirannya, Baekhyun berdeham, "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin ikut denganmu. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab sudah membuat Chanyeol oppa kedinginan seperti itu,"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, dan dalam hati ia bertanya, gadis ini bisa menjadi lebih menjengkelkan lagi.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan keduanya tampak tidak memiliki niat untuk berbicara. Atau itu hanya di pikiran Baekhyun, karena kini sebenarnya Namjoo berbicara dengannya ketika mereka akhirnya mendapatka segelas minuman cokelat panas.

"Kau harus menjauh dari Chanyeol oppa," katanya, memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tinjunya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, "Dan kenapa aku harus begitu?" Ia bahkan tidak membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam dan lebih memilih fokus pada gelas berisi cokelat panas untuk Chanyeol itu.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja. Chanyeol Oppa bukan gay. Dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan anak laki-laki sebelumnya,"

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, maaf jika aku sudah membuatnya menjadi gay," kemudian Baekhyun bisa melihat Namjoo juga mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahan emosinya, "Namjoo, kau tahu kau manis. Kau bisa mendapatkan anak laki-laki manapun di luar sana. Chanyeol tidak tertarik padamu."

Namjoo mencengkram bahu Baekhyun dan membuatnya menumpahkan sedikit cokelat panas di tangannya, "Chanyeol oppa mencintaiku. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untukku," teriaknya.

"Itu karena dia menganggapmu sebagai adik perempuannya," Baekhyun sekarang juga berhadapan dengannya, "Dan sekedar informasi untukmu, aku tidak mencuri Oppa-mu itu, Namjoo. Dia duluan yang mengajakku berkencan."

Bibir Namjoo gemetar membuat Baekhyun berpikir selama beberapa detik apa mungkin dia sudah terlalu kasar. Tapi kemudian, tatapan gadis itu beralih dari Baekhyun, gadis itu lalu menyeringai, dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, gadis itu meraih gelas cokelat panas di tangan Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun pikir gadis itu ingin menumpahkan cokelat panas pada tubuh Baekhyun, tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah jauh dari dugaan Baekhyun. Namjoo menumpahkan cokelat panas itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Panas," gadis itu berteriak di saat cokelat panas itu menetes di mantel putihnya, dan dia menjatuhkan gelas itu ke tanah.

Mata Baekhyun melebar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Namjoo, apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

"Namjoo-ya, ada apa?"

Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol di belakangnya dan ketika dia berbalik, Chanyeol mendekati mereka, "Yeollie, Namjoo-"

"Baekhyun oppa menumpahkan cokelat panas padaku," Namjoo memotongnya.

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Apa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, "Kau menumpahkannya pada Namjoo?"

"Yeol, Aku–"

"Aku hanya mengatakan tentang betapa aku menyukai oppa, kemudian Baekhyun oppa tiba-tiba menumpahkannya padaku," ia sekali lagi memotongnya dengan suara yang disengaja bernada sedih.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya dengan kasar sampai Baekhyun mengerang karena sakit. Chanyeol, yang rambutnya masih basah, menariknya ke tempat yang entah bagaimana tersembunyi. Chanyeol berbalik untuk menghadapi dia tapi tidak melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan Baekhyun, bahkan hanya sedikit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu, Baek?" Ia sedikit berteriak.

"Chanyeol, aku bersumpah aku tidak–"

"Aku tahu kau membencinya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan sejauh itu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menjadi garis tipis.

Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Iya, dia menjengkelkan, menganggu dan sebagainya, tetapi kau tidak punya hak melakukan itu, Baekhyun. Kau menumpahkan cokelat panas padanya hanya karena dia bilang dia menyukaiku? Baek, bagaimana jika itu membakar kulitnya? Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab dengan itu?"

Mata Baekhyun itu terasa perih karena air matanya terancam keluar dari bagian belakang kantung matanya. Dia menelan ludah tak terlihat pada tenggorokannya sebelum ia akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dengan bergetar, "Aku tidak melakukan itu, Yeol."

"Lalu apa? Dia menumpahkan coklat panas itu ke tubuhnya sendiri? Begitu?"

Dan itu adalah pertahanan terakhir Baekhyun. Ekspresinya berubah kosong dan datar. Dia menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman erat Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya. Baekhyun mengambil satu lirikan terakhir pada Chanyeol, dan dia tertawa dengan nada terluka yang jelas kentara di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau percaya padanya," kata Baekhyun dengan suara sangat rendah dan dingin sebelum ia akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: **

please don't kill me

kill Chanyeol. stupid chanyeol.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Balasan Review ::**

**hwayoungie** :: ouh, makasih banyak jadi tersentuh~ ngebuat akun khusus u/ ngereview ini~ :D Makasih banyak~

**NyunSehun** :: iyaaa~ hehehe, chanbaek makin greget :D

**Haru3173** :: gak tau juga sih, authornya ambil dr kisah nyata ato nggak, tapi karena alurnya yg realistis gini jadi buat q jatuh cinta ma ni ff~ :D

**KJhwang** :: iya, tu jg yg buat ff ini jadi lebih realistis :D

**onasungmin **:: dipantai mereka have fun, trus berkelahi -_-

**kaihunxo** :: bener kan, karakter mereka disini nyaris mendekati real~ :D

**xilieren20 **:: annyeong, iya gak apa2... moga tugasnya cepat kelar~ :D

**valensia1630** :: berapa lama yah Namjoo dekat yeol terus... *sok mikir#plakk

**Uchiha Shesura-chan** :: iyaaaa... nanti klo ni udh selesai, ffnya dilanjutin :)

**laliceeuuu** :: hadiahnya chanyeol emaang abstruk(?) #lol

**kolong jembatan** :: yaaaah... moga gak jadi org kere terus lah #plaak# ehm, maksudnya biar rejekinya lancar~ :D

**Fosbaekliner** :: hahaha... namjoo malah makin menjadi~ :D

**alysaexostans** :: kakaknya yeol ma ibuknya bael emang fujo yg kompak.. :D

**Byunkkaeb** :: udah ah, jgn mikirin itu, mending mikirin baekyeol yg makin mesra d airport n konser~ :D yg Overdose itu ada sedikit sequelnya nanti XD

**hyunyoung** :: moga kamu suka~ :D

**L A** :: hahaha, iya juga ya, ngebayangin Chanyeol dimasuki ke sakunya Baek, #ikut ngakak# iy, yg mereka kiss itu masih di depan pintu, sy malah curiga ibunya Baek diam2 ngeabadikan foto mereka dari dlm #ngakak

**KImChanBaek** :: wah, wah, namjoo enaknya diapain lagi yah?

**shantyy941** :: saya 92line, terserah kmu mau manggilnya apa, manggil sy dg isrti masa depan Baekhyun jg gak papa #plaak#dibantai yeol

**chekaido** :: mau culik Yeol? ati2 ada Baek n Namjoo :p

**novachokyuhyun** :: kemarin senyum2 gaje, sekarang ekspresi baca chap yg ini gimana tuh? masih bisa senyum kah? #smirk#plak

**ViviDragon** :: ini dia konfliknya... udah masuk level konflik berapa yah? :p

**Bumble Bee Baek** :: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN~ GBU~ :D nah... kayaknya pertengkaran mereka yg sekarang akan bertahan lebih lama dari yg kemarin...

**alightphoenix** :: tapi Chanyeol agak idiot, poor Baek ... :(

**HChY** :: hehehe,, apa mereka masih manis di sini? :D

**KT CB** :: Makasih~ :D

**AnnaRizkiAmalia1** :: Iya! makasih~ :D

**Pcy :**: ini udah fast update... :D

**byunbaekk** :: iya, namjoo memulai konflik :D

**Meriska-Lim** :: iyaa, moga gak ada kendala buat yg ini :D

**Uozumi Han** :: hehehe, syukurlah kebaca~ :D makasih~ hwaiting!

**Oh Lana** :: iya sih,tapi kalau bodoh keterlaluan yahh... *ngelirik ke atas*

**Baekhyunniee** :: hahaha, yg penting Chanyeol tulus bikin hadiahnya.. :D

**Park Byuna** :: yg Overdose itu ada sedikit sekuelnya, buat official pairing yg lain ;)

**Rnine21** :: yup :)

**Hunaaa** :: kebanyakan cewek itu terlalu sensitif dn membesar-besarkan, makanya kayak drama-queen

**chekaido** :: baek cemburu ,ini malah ketawa nista #ikutan ngakak#plaak

**ChaaChulie247** :: masih mau ikut ke pantai? :D ada Namjoo tuh...

**A Y P** :: hehehe, iya... fighting! :D

**park baekyeol** :: baekkie mau diajak, tapi kalau ada namjoo...

**lili** :: Gak apa2, yg penting skg udah review~ hahaha, untungnya kau kepo juga dg ff ini, mungkin krna ni sering fast update~ :D nado saranghae~

**hwangpark106 **:: bener banget, baek gk terlalu girling(?) banget disini, makanya q jg sangat suka ff ni :D

**ParkDoMyon Zi Tao** :: hehehe, yg baik2nya aja dari Chanyeol yg dicontoh, yg diatas gk usah dicontoh-_-

**Raensung** :: makin kesini... tetep makin gemes gak? :D

**Jung Eunhee** :: moga cepet dapet pacar kyk gitu~ amin.. :D

**N-Yera48** :: iya, Namjoo nya gak gampang menyerah... sayang banget, imut2 tapi licik #plaak

**Kim Bo Mi** :: mereka ke pantai... tapi, ada namjoo... ada 31 chapter :D

**Overbaek** :: iya, daehyun... :)

**realkkeh** :: hehehe, iya, baru tahu namjoo kemarin lusa :D oke, saranmu saya terima, lain kali sy ganti... :D

**raul sungsoo12** :: kemarin review yah? maaf, mungkin saat itu ffn lagi error, emang sering error sih -_-

**tifaah** :: hehehe, berpelukan~ kalau namjoo yg bilang yeol suami masa depannya itu cuma ngarang, dia cuma ngaku2 doank tuh... -_-

**Su Hoo** :: yup, konflik~

**Re Tao** :: hehehe, siip, moga gak ada kendala :D

**lolamoet **:: yes, nega chehjelaga~ (nyanyi lagu 2NE1 Im the best) #plaak# yup, namjoo itu baru awal masih ada lagi nanti... :D

**angeleeteuk alwaysaranghae** :: Annyeong~ wah, baru tahu yah, saya itu memang baik hati dan Sombong #bangga#plaak

**Beechanie** :: wah maaf, namjoo masih ada di chap berikutnya #smirk#plaak

**ayume** :: gambarnya kriss? pasti ancur #plaak#dibantai kris

**CB11270506** :: iya, selesai in yg ini dulu deh... makasih~ :D

**BaekheeChanlove **:: hohohoho... makasih udh bilang saya cantik~ #blush :D

**park hyun in** :: aahh, biarpun gitu skinship antara Chanbaek masih tetep nomor satu, tulus dan ada sesuatu :D

**indaaaaaahhh **:: iyaa... #peluk balik# nahhh, klo skrg, apa gak papa2 tuh Namjoo masih ada di antara Baekyeol? #smirk# terima kasih kembali~ :D

**ByunBina** :: kalau yg ini masih bisa senyum gak? :D yup, fighting! makasih banyak~ :D

**Kim Sun Mii** :: siiip~

**byun nova** :: sama2... hehehe... maksih~ :D

**fafifufefoo** :: nyok, pulangin Namjoo ke sana #smirk

**Nenehcabill** :: nanti pasti aa tambahaan lagi kok untuk org keempat dn kelimanya #smirk

**Shouda Shikaku** :: sekarang masih bisa senyum gak? mereka lagi berkelahi tuh gara2 namjoo -_- perusuh2 lainnya? nanti kmu nilai sendiri aja deh gimana kedepannya... nado saranghae~ :D

**Hyunsaa** :: iyaaa, makasih kembali~ :D

**parkbyunie** :: moga makin ketagihan~ yup, fighting, makasih~ :D

**Gevanear** :: hahaha, pantainya hampir musim dingin, jadi gak ada bule :D

**baekolx1A** :: emmm... dia masih ada terus kok sampai selesai... tapi nanti dia sadar juga kok. :)

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun** :: ohya? q baru tahu klo namjoo cukup populer dijadikan cast dlm fanfic.

**Yuan Lian** :: yuuk... mari buang Namjoo ke laut #evilsmirk

**sycarp** :: iya, cute~ :D

**parklili** :: tapi pacaran ma orang bodoh juga kadang bikin nyeselin... :D

**Nino1307SJEXO** :: nanti klo yg ini udah selesai, sy usahain lanjutkan S3 juga... :)

**putrirosi546** :: hehehe, yup, semanga! makasih :D

**kimjongwinn** :: annyeong reader baru~ hehehe... makasih kembali~ :D

**stykiees** :: yup, Chanbaek so reaaaaal~ :D

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**T/N [Aya] :: **Untuk saat ini Aya gak mau fast update dulu... Aya mau liat kemarahan kalian (entah itu dengan Namjoo atau Chanyeol) dulu di kotak review #evil laugh#plaak

Wahai para jelmaan Sider (Silent reader)~ saatnya menampakkan wujud Anda~ (komat-kamit #plaak)

_**Review?**_

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** (Icha) \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[13 Juli 2014]**


	16. Bagian 16

**Sebelum Namjoo & Chanyeol jadi korban mutilasi, FAST (maybe) UPDATE, **_**Here we go~**_

.

.

.

...

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depan-Ku**

**(The Fortune-Teller Said That You're My Future Husband)**

**[Lik Original:: com/story/view/591693 || tambahkan alamat webs asianfanfics di depannya ] **

**The Real Author :: Otpismyoxygen**

**Translator :: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to Otpismyoxygen.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Jongin; Kyungsoo; Kris; Jongdae; Tao **

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol (Slight:Kaisoo)**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Fluff—Comedy**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Bagian 16**__** ::**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Chanyeol merasa sangat gelisah.

Bahkan, ia merasa seperti seorang bajingan. Dia hampir tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, dan rasanya ia ingin muntah setiap kali ia mengambil napas.

Dia sudah tidak berbicara dengan Baekhyun sejak insiden kecil dan argumen mereka berdua di pantai, dimana itu sudah dua hari yang lalu. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menelpon atau sms satu sama lain. Chanyeol sebenarnya menunggu Baekhyun untuk setidaknya mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol dulu dan berbicara dengannya. Tapi dia tidak menerima telepon atau sms apapun.

Dalam perjalan pulang mereka dari pantai saat itu, Baekhyun sekali lagi duduk di belakang, kali ini secara sukarela, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin berada di dekat Chanyeol. Kebanyakan dari mereka sedang tidur saat itu, kecuali Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir dan Baekhyun yang hanya mendengarkan iPod-nya, tetapi mereka tidak mengucapkan kata satu kali pun. Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan kemarahannya, dan dia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun juga diam. _Mungkin dia merasa bersalah_, pikir Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol mengantar mereka semua satu per satu di rumah masing-masing, Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil saat mereka sampai di rumah Jongdae, dan dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, sampai Jongdae sendiri bingung mengapa temannya berhenti di rumahnya.

Setelah hari itu, Chanyeol menghabiskan hari minggu-nya hanya dengan mengunci diri di kamarnya dan bermain video game. Dia ingin menghindari Namjoo, tapi sebagian besar karena ia ingin berhenti memikirkan mengapa ponselnya sama sekali tidak berdering dan menunjukkan nama Baekhyun di atasnya.

Dia mencobanya. Chanyeol berusaha sangat keras untuk hidup sehari tanpa Baekhyun, dan sialnya itu mengerikan sekali. Dia benar-benar mulai berpikir mungkin dia terlalu keras pada kekasihnya.

Sekarang hari Senin, Chanyeol pikir dia akan menemukan Baekhyun, namun pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tidak terlihat, bahkan di kantin. Chanyeol baru saja memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas Baekhyun dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ketika Jongdae tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja Chanyeol dan teman-temannya di kantin. Dengan langkah kerasnya, Jongdae tampak seperti ingin membunuh Chanyeol.

Jongdae menyerbu masuk di antara kursi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, lalu menarik kerah baju Chanyeol, membuat pemuda tinggi itu tertarik dan ikut berdiri.

"Jongdae, apa yang kau–"

"Kau serius mengira kalau Baekhyun akan melakukan sesuatu serendah itu?" Jongdae mengeram.

Chanyeol berkedip dan masih tidak mengerti apa yang Jongdae bicarakan.

"Kau bilang di depan seluruh sekolah kalau kau suami masa depannya, tetapi kau memperlakukannya seperti ini? Well, kau tahu apa Park, kau brengsek," Jongdae mendorongnya keras sampai Chanyeol jatuh ke lantai.

"Wow, Jongdae, hentikan," Kris menahan bahu Jongdae.

Jongdae menampar tangan Kris dari bahunya dan menatap Chanyeol lagi, "Kau beruntung aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu, jika aku tahu aku pasti sudah akan pergi ke rumahmu tepat setelah dia menceritakannya padaku, dan aku tidak perlu menunggu sampai hari ini untuk memberimu pelajaran."

"Serius deh, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol mengerang.

Jongdae memutar matanya dan mengejek dengan keras, "Telingamu itu tidak sedang tuli, iya kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menresleting tas ranselnya sampai tertutup dan menyampirkannya di belakang punggungnya. Dia menyesuaikan tas ranselnya sebentar sebelum ia memutar kepalanya ke jendela. Hujan sedang turun di luar, dan Baekhyun diam-diam mengutuk mengapa harus hujan di saat sekolah sudah berakhir dan saat dia tidak membawa payung.

Biasanya itu tidak akan menjadi masalah seperti ini karena dia hanya berjalan sedikit ke halte bus. Tapi kali ini, ibunya memintanya untuk pergi ke supermarket dekat sekolah. Jadi itu artinya Baekhyun harus melewati jalan yang lebih jauh, dan sudah pasti, dia akan basah.

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang tidak pernah membawa payung. Dan selama sebulan terakhir, setiap kali hujan, akan selalu ada Chanyeol yang bisa berbagi payung dengannya. Tapi sekarang mereka tidak dalam hubungan yang baik, dan tidak mungkin Baekhyun meminta pacar bodohnya itu untuk berbagi payung dengannya.

Baekhyun baru saja beralih ke pintu kelas saat ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana. "Baek," dia memanggilnya.

Pemuda mungil yang dipanggil itu mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada tali tas ranselnya sebelum ia melangkah, mendekati Chanyeol. Ekspresi pemuda tinggi itu tidak bisa dibaca bagi Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti campuran antara gugup, marah, dan perasaan bersalah. Baekhyun tidak tahu, dia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa kau menghindariku?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika kekasihnya akhirnya berdiri di depannya, "Kau tidak sms atau meneleponku, Kau juga tidak datang untuk bertemu denganku saat istirahat makan siang tadi."

"Kau juga tidak melakukan itu semua," jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Mengapa harus aku yang menghubungi mu duluan?"

Terkejut dengan nada menantang Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol menelan ludah, "Kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun mendesah, entah bagaimana frustrasi, "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Chanyeol?"

Ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol, tapi pemuda yang lebih muda itu meraih lengannya, "Bisakah kau berhenti meninggalkan aku sendiri tanpa penjelasan, Baek? Katakan padaku apa kesalahan ku dan berhenti menghindari ku. Jangan hanya menyuruh Jongdae untuk menghajarku."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut, "Aku tidak menyuruh Jongdae," ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, dengan wajah cemas, "Ia serius menghajarmu?"

"Yeahh, tidak sih. Hampir. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Dia berteriak padaku tentang bagaimana aku memperlakukan mu. Apa ini tentang Namjoo?"

Baekhyun berubah diam. Penyebutan nama gadis itu membuatnya sakit.

"Apa kau marah padaku karena aku marah padamu? Baek, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti," bentak Baekhyun, menatap tajam mata Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku."

"Apa?"

"Sekarang tolong biarkan aku pergi, aku harus pergi belanja untuk ibuku," Baekhyun menarik-narik tangannya dari Chanyeol, dan sekali lagi, ia meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir kalau mungkin saja ia sudah melebih-lebihkan hal di antara dia, Chanyeol, dan Namjoo. Tapi kemudian, tiap kali Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol lebih memihak pada Namjoo daripada dia, dan ia bahkan tidak percaya padanya, itu membuat Baekhyun kembali marah.

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah karena hujan setelah memeriksa kantong plastik yang dibawanya yang berisi dari beberapa pesanan ibunya. Beruntung sekarang hujan tidak sederas tadi, sehingga Baekhyun bisa berjalan dengan santai.

Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang bagaimana ia harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak suka berada dalam perang dingin dengan Chanyeol seperti ini. Dan dia menyadari betapa tidak peka dan bodohnya Chanyeol itu, sehingga akan butuh waktu lama jika Baekhyun benar-benar ingin Chanyeol menyadari sendiri kesalahannya.

Baekhyun mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, "Kenapa hidupku bisa berubah seperti ini?" gumamnya.

Tepat saat ia akan berbelok ke kiri, ia mendengar suara rintihan dari seorang gadis, suara seorang gadis yang sangat familiar. Baekhyun menyentakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menemukan Namjoo dikelilingi oleh lima remaja laki-laki yang tampak berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda karena mereka mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Namjoo terpojok dan dua remaja laki-laki itu meletakkan tangan mereka di bahu dan wajah Namjoo. Tiap orang bisa melihat situasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu, dan Baekhyun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk segera berlari ke arah Namjoo.

"Tinggalkan dia," Baekhyun berteriak, dan semua kepala berpaling padanya.

Namjoo tampak lega ketika ia melihat Baekhyun, dan selama beberapa detik, lima remaja lain itu terkejut tapi mereka mengubah ekspresi mereka dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, cowok manis?" kata salah satu dari mereka, satu-satunya remaja laki-laki yang kurus di sana. Sementara empat remaja lainnya berbadan besar dan gemuk, dan Baekhyun akan benar-benar hancur jika mereka terlibat dalam perkelahian.

Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah maju, tetapi orang-orang di depannya bahkan tidak bergeming. Hanya Namjoo yang memiliki wajah ketakutan, mencoba untuk melonggarkan cengkeraman salah satu dari mereka. "Aku bilang tinggalkan dia, biarkan dia pergi," Baekhyun berseru lagi, berusaha untuk mempertahankan suara tegasnya.

Namjoo tampak tak berdaya dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak Baekhyun bertemu dengannya, ia melihat tatapan jujur milik gadis itu. Gadis itu benar-benar takut, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya. Jadi, ini bukan hanya sekedar menyerang orang sembarangan di tengah jalan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak mau?" Remaja yang kurus itu mendengus. Baekhyun menduga ia adalah pemimpin di sini.

Baekhyun menatap Namjoo yang hanya 3 kaki jauhnya dari dia, tapi dia diblokir oleh remaja laki-laki lainnya. "Kalau begitu, ku rasa aku akan membawanya sendiri."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kantong plastik dan langsung menerobos geng tersembut, beruntung mereka menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Namjoo dan menariknya keras dengan sengaja. Jika dia tidak melakukannya dengan cepat maka bisa jadi dia tidak akan berhasil melewati mereka.

"Oppa," Namjoo menjerit ketakutan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar. Begitu ia menarik Namjoo, geng itu segera menyebar dan mengepung mereka. Keduanya tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun, tapi setidaknya sekarang Namjoo berada di tangannya.

"Oh kalian mengenal satu sama lain? Siapa dia, Namjoo? Pacar barumu?" Remaja laki-laki yang kurus itu tampak marah sekali.

Baekhyun mengambil satu langkah mundur. Namjoo di belakangnya mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun di belakang punggung Baekhyun. "Aku temannya. Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu," remaja kurus itu berlari ke arah mereka dan hendak mencekik Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun cepat. Dia dengan cepat mendorong Namjoo dan menghindar ke samping, membuat remaja kurus itu jatuh ke tanah.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. _Sial, hampir saja_.

Remaja kurus itu tersandung saat hendak berdiri, ia menggeram, "Apa yang kalian tunggu, brengsek? Habisi dia!"

Baekhyun berbalik untuk menghadap Namjoo. Dia berbisik dan mendorong Namjoo menjauh darinya, "Telepon polisi, dan jangan pergi terlalu jauh dariku."

"Habisi mereka berdua!" Remaja kurus itu memerintahkan anak buahnya, dan Baekhyun berbalik lagi untuk berhadapan dengan beberapa remaja gemuk yang berlari ke arahnya.

Mata Namjoo melebar saat melihat Baekhyun membelakanginya untuk berusaha melawan empat remaja besar itu. Para remaja laki-laki itu jauh lebih besar daripada Baekhyun. Dan meskipun Namjoo bisa melihat kalau Baekhyun benar-benar bisa berkelahi, tetapi gadis itu bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun benar-benar berjuang untuk melawan empat dari mereka sekaligus.

Baekhyun mulai kehilangan kekuatannya, karena sialan, orang-orang ini bisa berkelahi, belum lagi mereka lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Dia memutar kepalanya ketika ia mendengar jeritan dari Namjoo. "Sial," gumamnya saat melihat rambut Namjoo yang ditarik oleh remaja yang kurus itu dan mendorong keras Namjoo ke aspal.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Namjoo dan berlutut di sampingnya, ia melihat Namjoo memegang ponsel dan layarnya menunjukkan kalau dia menelepon 911, "Namjoo, kau baik-baik–"

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena ia ditarik oleh dorongan yang kuat. Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan saat ia dilemparkan ke dinding dan kepalanya menabrak dinding keras di belakangnya.

_Sial, itu sangat sakit._

Sebuah kilatan cahaya putih berkedip di balik matanya dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan penglihatannya menjadi kabur. Baekhyun bisa mendengar Namjoo menjerit ketika sepasang tangan yang kuat mencekik lehernya.

Baekhyun lelah. Dadanya benar-benar terluka dan terbakar ketika ia mencoba untuk menarik napas. Dia pikir mungkin dia sedang mengalami pendarahan internal. Dan dia bisa merasakan darah, keringat, dan hujan di mulutnya. Penampilannya berantakan, Baekhyun dalam hati mengutuk mengapa tidak ada seorang pun di daerah sekitar sini.

Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk mengendalikan napasnya ketika ia melihat pria kurus itu mendekatinya dengan balok kayu di tangannya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu dari mana remaja itu punya benda seperti itu, tapi itu tidak masalah untuk saat ini, karena Baekhyun benar-benar kacau.

"Hentikan! Tolong hentikan! Jangan sakiti Baekhyun oppa. Aku mohon," Namjoo menangis dan Baekhyun diam-diam berharap bahwa tangisan gadis itu bisa menarik perhatian orang, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Inilah akibatnya karena kau ikut campur urusan orang lain, cowok manis," kata remaja kurus itu dengan seringai di wajahnya sebelum ia mengangkat balok kayu dan mengayunkannya ke arah kepala Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol adalah hal terakhir yang datang ke dalam pikiran Baekhyun tepat sebelum ia merasa kepalanya meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A/N [Icha] :: **apa yang sudah aku lakukan ...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**T/N [Aya] :: **... membuat saya nangis. (sesegukan di bahu Sehunie)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**Balasan Review ::**

**BaekkiRha15 :: **hai new reader~ wah kita sama, q awalnya jg nangis baca yg bagian itu, moga yg chap ini juga tambah bikin kmu nangis (nah lho?) makasih~ :D hwaiting!

**GuestGuestGuest **:: Hai~ hehehe, iya, makasih~ semangat! :D

**yoceretbruh **:: siiip, nih fast update kan? :D

**Ririn Cross** :: namanya jg jadi antagonis, makanya namjoo menyebalkan... hehehe, iya, makasih :)

**i-BAEK** :: wah wah wah (nunjuk sosok kamu) sosokmu muncul, lariiii~~~ (nah lho?) #plaak# ah, drpd sama kamh, mending Baek sama saya aja~ :D (peluk Baekhyunie dg eratnya) #doubleplaak# inii diaaa, sy kasi fast update lagi kan? :D

**Fosbaekliner** :: yup, Chanyeol super duper pabbo #plaak# iyaaa, saya lanjutin~ :D

**exindira** :: thanks :D

**Baekhugs0420** :: iyaaa, Chanyeol perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran... biar sadar dn gk keseringan minta maaf melulu...

**Rei Fujoshi Official Couple** :: waaah, tiba2 berubah profesi jadi malaikat penyabut nyama demi Namjo... hahaha... Makasih banyak~ :D

**chanbaekssi** :: hai juga yg di sana~ :D hahaha, iya, namjo sok imut, yuk bunuh bareng2 #plaak

**Hunaaa** :: emang rasanya enak kalo Namjoo dikunyah? #mikir

**lolitasylva23** :: yup, stupid Chanyeol...

**lala** :: okee, gue update nih #wink

**jin ah** :: setelah dioseng Namjoo enaknya diapain?

**fida** :: S3 sy usahain lanjutin setelah ini selesai...

**stykiees** :: ahahaha... namjoo disamaain dg nenek lampir :D

**KT CB** :: hahaha, gak papa, sy malah senang ngeliat kmu marah2 gara2 hub Chanbaek rusak #plakk

**anonimoxv** :: yakin mau nampar Chanyeol?

**BaekhyunBerry** :: yg original ada 31 chap :D

**L A** :: biarin Chanyeol, bener, biar dia tau rasa ditinggalin Baek...

**kaihunxo** :: yuuuk jambak rambut Namjoo~ :D

**melissa luph** :: Gak papa nih Baek putusin Chanyeol? sy yg gk rela~

**Idinaae Menzel** :: oke, boleh2 :)

**A Y P** :: hehehehe, yup, fighting!

**yayaoaja** :: hahaha, moga umpatanmu gk di dengar org lain :p

**rachel suliss** :: sabar bu, sabar, polisi akan segera menyelematkan korban yg anda maksud (?)

**valensia1630** :: iyaaa, sama2^^

**sari mulyani 94** :: mari jambak Namjoo rame2 #evilsmirk

**AHeeChanbaek **:: iya ya, sayangnya di sana gak aa cctv... sabaar, di chap depan Chanbaek mungkin udah baikan :)

**sunsehunee** :: boleh, silahkan jambak Namjoo sesuka hati anda :D

**NyunSehun** :: iya, ini ingetin Exo showtime~

**raul sungsoo12** :: yup, chanyeol super idiot #plaak

**Pcy** :: iya, poor Baekkie :(

**bubbleLu** :: masih kesel nggak? ouh, pernah ngalamin yg sama? moga gk terulang lagi yah? pasti sakit banget... :(

**Babies BYUN** :: Chanyeol masih belum tahu... jadi dia masih blum nyesel -_-

**Gevanear :**: makin berat... tapi tenang, bentar lagi juga ringan :D

**Guestttttt** :: boleh boleh, silahkan culik Namjoo sesuka hati Anda :D

**dandelionleon** :: ouh, difitnah memang paling menyakitkan, rasanya itu lho, aarrgh... #memeras dada

**Jung Eunhee** :: chanyeol di sini emang idiot, percaya aja yg dibilang namjoo -_-

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun** :: masih kesel? #smirk #plaak

**Royuki** :: nih, udh termasuk fast update kan? :D

**kolong jembatan** :: masih pengen nyekek Namjoo? :D

**chekaido** :: Namjoo pengen disembelih? nunggu hari raya lebaran aja biar rame #plaak

**alfi lee ::** siip,, ini gak lama kan updatenya? :D

**Guest (1)** :: neh, Chanyeol pabo

**Meriska-Lim** :: masih kesel nggak ma Chan?

**novachokyuhyun** :: wah ide bagus tuh untk nyiram Namjoo coklat panas, sayangnya Baek bukan pendendam...

**rillakuchan** :: bloon tapi manis :D

**Baekhyun92 :**: nelan Chanyeol n Namjoo idup2, gk dimasak dulu? #plak

**eun soo cha** :: nangis bareng yuk ;((

**Maurine Lau** :: sambel Namjoo, enak nggak yah tuh? #smirk #plak

**0706** :: tenggelamkan namjoo dilaut, biar diculik roro kidul (?)

**ByunBina **:: hahaha, dendam bgt ma Namjoo yah? :D

**ayume** :: Baek makin kasihan... ;(

**channiee** :: tunggu aja, Chanyeol bakal nyesel banget...

**Yuan Lian** :: maaf, sengaja bilang mau lama update buar sidernya pada muncul #tawaevil #plaak

**Babyexotics** :: hahaha... baek makin tersiksa #plaak

**arvita kim** :: sama eon, sy jg nangis lagi nulisnya #hiks

**byun nova** :: iya, ada Namjoo makin seru... tapi bikin nangis juga #huee

**Ame Jung** :: kyaa, dont kill me (sembunyi dibalik punggunh Sehun) komen lagi dunk, isi komenmu bagus kok, bikin aku ketawa (cekikikan di bahu Sehun)

**KJhwang** :: oke, lumayan fast kan update yg ini... :D

**XVlove** :: iya, translate ini artinya sama dengan yg original. :)

**lee chan hyun** :: yuuk, mari siksa Chanyeol... #smirk #plak

**Byunkkaeb** :: masih mau bunuh Chanyeol?

**Rizsasa **:: makasih mau nunggu ff aya yg lain~ #peluk sayang

**angeleeteuk alwaysaranghae** :: iya, chap ini belum ada Chanbaek moment yg sweet...

**Haru3173** :: masih pengen mutilasi Chanyeol? #smirk

**Hikari **:: ini udh termasuk fast update bukan? :D

**Guest (2) **:: boleh, free untk jambak rambut Namjoo #smirk

**Nino1307SJEXO** :: hehehe, sy usahain secepat sy bisa ~ :D

**ChaaChulie247** :: tapi kasihan baek jg klo chanyeol tinggalin :(

**tmarionlie **:: tenang, nanti pasti balik ke manis2nya lagi~ :D Makasih~

**baekuntet** :: haii~ hahaha, akhirnya direview~ gak papa dikit (padahal ini udh lumayan) yg penting ada~ sering2 ne? :D

**baekkie** :: tenang, nanti jg chap yg ada sweet2nya balik :D

**Special bubble** :: mau gigit Chanyeol? jangan2 kamu vampir #plaak #ngawur(?)

**pranawuland **:: ini udah cepet bukan? :)

**Oh Lana** :: hahahaha, gk ada yg sempurna di dunia ini :D

**hunhan** :: kok bisa fav? karena ada konflik? :)

**Ken **:: hahaha, iya juga ya, klo baek yg nyemplung bisa romantis2an dg Chan~ :)

**Guest (3)** :: nendang Namjoo nya sampai ke gawang piala dunia yah? #plaak

**shitsuka** :: namjoonya digoreng, chanyeolnya ditabok, baekhyunnya buat sy aja yah? #plaak

**hyunyoung** :: namjoo mirip antagonisnya di sinetron indo yg matanya suka melotot-lotot, hahaha... :D

**haecha lee** :: masih emosi baca yg ini gak? moga makin napsu nulis reviewnya, huahahaha~ #plak

**syahidaayu10** :: masih kesel gak? hehehe, makasih~ :D

**Guest (4)** :: namjoo tambah keselin...

**lolamoet** :: ouhhh, updatenya masih dibilang cepet kan? masih emosi gak? :D

**Guest (5)** :: jangan numpuk namjoo ma Chanyeol, nanti baek makin cemburu... :(

**Bumble Bee Baek** :: iyaaa, boleh teriak lebih keras lagi kok di sini~ :D

**Kim Sun Mii** :: sy juga mau belain Baekkie~ :D

**Rnine21 **:: udah asaap kan ini? :D

**bunnycute** :: sipp

**Layeu** :: ini masih fast update kan?

**riza nafa 9** :: yuhu~ fast kan?

**Re Tao** :: hahahaha, lebih seru dari sinetron di tipi, yup makasih~ :D

**Shouda Shikaku** :: andwae! Baek sama saya ajaa! #plaak atau nggak, sama Sehunie saja #doubleplak

**QingrouLu** :: cariin Namjoo cowok gih, #plaak

**nafisah :**: hahaha, moga ini juga mancing emosi, biar review lagi~ :D hahaha, putri duyung sampe dibawa2... makasih banyak~ wah, syg sekali, sy blum pernah baca ff Absolute Chanyeol itu, udah keburu dihapus ma authornya...

**Beechanie** :: gk usah pake saksi, nanti Chanyeol jg tau kebenarannya :)

**followbaek** :: iya, Baek biarin Chan sadar diri, moga aja dia beneran sadar... :D

**incen marinchen** :: masih mau bunuh Chanyeol?

**indaaaaaahhh **:: kalau Chanyeol bota masih ganteng gak yah #bayangin #ngakak #plak

**Guest (6)** :: yup, fighting! :D

**ayuputeri **:: yaaaah, Chanyeol kok dicium? buat saya aja #plaak

**Summer Mei** :: masih mau cekik namjoo?

**baekolx1A** :: (nangkep sempak jongin, simpen di bawah bantal #plaak) yaaa, nanti disalemin~ :D

**Yurako Koizumi** :: masih inget! dulu kamu yg sering rajin review d G3 itu kan? #nyengir# welcome back~ iyaa, makanya q jatuh cinta ma ff ni karena karakter mereka mirip aslinya, ceritanya jua gk terlalu lebay ;D makasih banyak~

**KimChanBaek** :: hahahaha... (malah ketawa liat org emosi #plaak)

**Guest (7)** :: iya ya, ini tragedi di sebuah pantai indah, bagus dijadikan judul utama dlm berita #plaak# Baek di sini keren, gak terlalu girly, :D

**bebaek :**: Namjoo dicemplungi ke empang, trus dimakan lele, mantep~ #plaak

**hwangpark106 **:: Chanyeol sih gk pernah nonton drama, adanya main game...

**RLR14** :: sena eyeshild21-nya ditahan ma Hiruma, boro boro pinjem, sy udah kena tembak duluan #merinding (Backsound ketawa evil Hiruma:: kekkekekekek mau cari mati kau author sialan)

**Kim Bo Mi** :: masih mau bunuh Chanyeol?

**byunyeolliexo **: Chanyeol terlalu baik, tapi jg trlalu bodoh #plaak# good luck dg fanfic-mu~ :D

**cesa juniva** :: hehehe, makasih~ semangat! :D

**PikaRisaa** :: jedotin kepalanya Chanyeol? poor yeolie...

**Prince Changsa** :: iya, moga baek tetap kuat...

**chanchan10 :**: namanya jg gk ada manusia sempurna, ganteng2 tapi idiot, hahahaha #plaak

**parkbyunie ::** masih kesel ma Namjoo?

**cy :**: iya, greget...

**park hyun in** :: siip, pin BB-q 7D1CCF93 & twitternya Aya_sayni :)

**N-Yera48** :: hahahhaa (malah ketawa liat org emosi #plaak) makasih banyak udh mau nunggu~ :D

**CB11270506** :: iya, Baekhyun di sini dewasa, namanya aja ketua osis :D tenang dn percaya diri...

**fafifufefoo** :: iyaaa, banyakin konflikk. hahahha #tawanista #plaak

**keydee** :: oh oh my~ #nyanyi #plaak

**Alicia Juliet Wizards** :: yeah, chanyeol akan dapet akibatnya... :D

**Park Byuna** :: yuuuk, kurung dia~ jangan biarin keluar...

**Guest (8)** :: yup, chanyeol akan sangaat menyesal... wkwkwkkwk...

**parklili **:: iyaa, authornya udh buat baek marah n jauhi yeollie tuh... :D

**ccybbh **:: hehehe, sy bikin gemes juga gak? #plaak

**Hyunsaa **:: iya, drpada bunuh chanyeol mending kasi ke saya aja#plaak

**...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**...**

**T/N [Aya] :: **(clingak-clinguk dari belakang punggung Sehun) errr... masih mau dilanjutin? Atau biarkan Baekhyun sekarat dan berakhir di sini... #evilsmirk (dirajam reader)

_**Review?**_

**Thanks again for Author ****Otpismyoxygen**** (Icha) \^o^/**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[15 Juli 2014]**


End file.
